Times Past
by James Black and Sirius Potter
Summary: Harry goes back in time to save not only James and Lily Potter but also Sirius Black. What changes will he make and how will it effect the fight against Voldemort?
1. It's just a Dream

"_Lily, it's him! Lily take Harry and run!"_

"_Avada Kedrava!"_

_A flash of green light._

"_Step aside you filthy Mud-blood."_

"_No! Take me instead. Not my baby. Take me!"_

"_Fine . Avada Kedavra!"_

_Baby Harry watched as his mother fell to the ground when a bright green light hit her._

_Moments later Harry found himself in The Chamber of Secrets stabbing Tom Riddle's Diary and watching Tom explode._

"_Sirius, I'll miss you," Harry stood in front of his godfather._

"_You're more like your father then you know, Harry," Sirius stepped back and a green _

_light hit him._

_He fell behind the veil. Someone held Harry back, "Harry it's done. You cant save him."_

"_No, he cant be! Sirius," Harry yelled and Lupin struggled to hold him back. "Sirius! Sirius come back!"_

Harry awoke sweaty. He noticed that he had had the same dream over and over. Ever since he felt Hogwarts, his scar has been hurting more and more. He looked over at the clock. It was only five thirty.

He had turned seventeen over a month ago. He stilled lived with the Dursley, though. He thought it was fun. They were afraid of Harry, since he was old enough to do magic. Plus, the letters from the order, threatening them if Harry wasn't happy, helped also.

Harry couldn't go back to sleep. So, he packed his trunk and backpack with his belongings, first putting an _enlargement spell _on the insides. Would he fly or apparate to the Burrow? He was good at both. Bill's and Fluer's wedding was today. "I want to floo, there." Harry thought to himself.

He went over to the mirror and studied his appearance. His jet, black, messy hair grew some inches, it now fell into his emerald green eyes, hiding his scar. His eyes now showed more of the mischievous glint, his father's and godfather's eyes showed of. He also, looked as though he was starving himself, but he wasn't.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself. Before he walked out of his room, he stopped. "My stuff," Harry remember. "And my wand." Harry waved his hand carelessly in the direction of his truck and backpack. They magically struck and Harry put them in his pocket. He held his right hand out and his wand flew into it. " I love this wand less magic!" Harry smiled and snuck out of the house.

He stood in the middle of the street. At the never end of Privet Drive, there was a person reading a newspaper. He looked behind him, and he clearly saw a couple people in trees. He walked further, and his attention went over two trash cans with two big holes in them and two people looking out of them. Harry sighed to himself, "They must seriously think I'm mental."

He walked over to Ms. Figg's house, knowing that she was connected to the floo Powder network. He apparated inside and stood inside the living room, which still smelled like cat. He took the invisibility cloak off and shoved into his pocket. He made a bag of floo powder appear from thin air. He took a handful and threw it down. "The burrow!"

He got engulfed in flames as it swirled him around and around in circles. Within moments he was standing in the Weasley's kitchen. To Harry's surprise it was quiet.

"They must still be sleeping." Harry agreed with himself and sat on the couch. "This is boring."

He sat there thinking about what to do. He bolted upstairs to Fred and George's room. " A prank!" He laughed to himself. After he set up the prank he apparated out of the house and sat under the kitchen window.

An hour later Harry saw, Ms. Weasley come down and make breakfast. Harry, ever so often, waved his wand carelessly waved his hand at the direction of the food and something would go wrong. Mr. Weasley came down next with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They sat in their sets and began a conversation. In the next few minutes, Bill, Fleur and Charlie came down and joined in on the conversation. It was only a half an hour later when two girlish screams could be heard.

Harry couldn't look more like James and Sirius when he smiled. He watched as Fred and George came down in purple goop. They ran behind their mom yelling. Harry tried to hold in his laugher.

"Mommy! It's going to get us!" Fred cried.

"What is boys?" Molly asked. "Death Eaters? You-Know-Who?"

"No, worse then him," George looked as though he was close to tears. " We just woke up and it was there. It shot purple goop at us. It was only centimeters away from out faces."

"What was it?" Ginny asked, interested.

"Clowns," The color of Fred and George's face quickly drained. It looked as though they saw a ghost.

Molly was annoyed, "For Merlin's sake, you two are clowns!"

Fred stood up as the goop disappeared, "But, mum, everyone is afraid of clowns."

"It's a prank backfiring, mate." Ron, pointed out.

"You, did this!" George accused Ron.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Me? Are you serious? I'm not mental enough to do something like that."

"Then who did?" Fred eyed Ginny. "Ginny?"

Harry apparated in, "Hello boys!" Harry smiled.

"Potter." Fred and George whispered.

Harry was offended, "Me?"

"It's on now, Potter." George smirked.

Harry put up one finger, "Wait, a second." Harry took off his glasses and put in contacts. "Don't want to break my glasses."

Ron stood next to Harry, "Fred, George, remember who this is. Remember who his father was. And his godfather. Are you sure you want to be doing?"

Fred and George looked at each other and stepped back, "Never mind."

Harry smiled, "Too late now, mates."

"He's going to kill us!" Fred and George ran back upstairs.

Harry, dear, help yourself to some breakfast." Molly smiled.

"Thanks, Harry. I appreciate you coming in after they accused me and sentenced me to a death wish." Ron half smiled.

"Anytime, mate," Harry replied. "Well, I had to give it some time."

Lupin and other Order members apparated in. Lupin was the first to speak and he sounded annoyed and scared, "Molly! Harry has gone missing. He isn't at the house. No one saw him leave last night either. He could be anywhere. Death Eaters and Voldemort are looking for him. We need to find him before he gets caught. Who knows what he could be doing. Or what he's planning."

Harry acted serious, " Are you serious? Harry's missing?"

Lupin was out of his mind, " Yes. We have to find him."

Harry stood up across from him, "Lupin we need to find him before he does something stupid. He is, after all, James Potter son and Sirius Black's godson. Plus, he's related to all the Marauders! What do we do?"

Lupin paced around the kitchen, "Oh my…Merlin. We need to find him as soon as possible."

Harry put his glasses back on, " For all we know, Harry could be right in front of you."

Lupin formed a plan in his head, "Okay, Harry go and find yourself. Look everywhere you think you would go."

"Ginny's bed." Harry smiled and winked at Ginny who blushed.

"What?" Lupin asked. "So much like your father. No times for jokes, Harry. Go and find yourself!" Lupin stopped. He realized what he said. " That isn't funny, Harry James Potter!"

"Yes, it was!" Harry chuckled. "You believed me. It wouldn't however be the first time, I was in her bed."

Molly rushed out of the kitchen mumbling words.

Lupin ignored Harry's last comment. "How did you even leave the house without anyone noticing? It isn't like you walked out."

Harry smiled again, "Actually, I did just walk out. I had my invisibility cloak with me."

Lupin put his head in his hand, " That's how the Advanced Guard didn't see you. If you are invisible, you cant be seen."

Harry glared at the people around Lupin, "Were you spying on me?"

"NO!" The guard said at once.

Harry rolled his eyes, "That's a lie. I saw you."

"How?" Tonks asked. " We were hidden."

Harry sighed, "Hide a little better next time then. The person at the end of the street reading a newspaper, gave himself away. Who reads the paper at five in the morning? And if you are going to hide in a tree, then don't fall out, as I'm waking away. And-wow-two trash cans with holes in the middle? I'm not mental. Oh, and a cat sitting on the brick wall? I'm not that mental."

Lupin turned to the group behind him, "He's seventeen. Did you think that would really fool him?"

Before anyone could say another word Molly came back in, "We must get ready for the wedding."

An hour later everyone was in the backyard waiting for the wedding. Harry saw his targets. Fred and George were talking to Charlie. Harry kept his glasses on, and stood behind them.

"Hiya Harry." Charlie greeted.

The twins froze.

"Hi, Charlie." Harry smiled.

The twins jumped behind Charlie, "Charlie, please help your brothers out. Sick a dragon on him! He's going to kill us!"

Charlie chuckled and faced the twins, "Do you really think that, that would work? He already got pass a Horntail."

"We are ready to start," Molly smiled. "Please take your seats."

Harry took a place next to Lupin in the back row. Bill, who rarely saw Harry, went up to him. " Harry. Look, I know this is kind of late but I'm sorry bout Sirius. I knew you two were close."

Lupin stood up as Harry's spirits dropped, "Bill, please, your wedding is about to start."

Bill walked away, leaving Lupin and Harry, "Harry, I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?"

" I'm fine. Better then fine," Harry smiled. "Just because Sirius is dead doesn't mean we cant talk about him. He's my godfather, for crying out loud."

"I'm not trying to make you angry. I just thought that you had a little much on your mind right now." Lupin tried to calm Harry down.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm **not** going to blow up another house. My wand less magic gets out of hand sometimes. Plus, I need to save my energy. I still have to kill Voldemort. Bellatrix is going to die nice and slow, then we have Peter, who better stay as a rat and stay out of my way. Plus, with Snape and Malfoy. I'm going to kill everyone. I have to kill everyone slow and painfully, then we can talk about my wand less magic. **I'm fine.**"

"Harry, I don't care about your wand less magic getting out of hand right now," Lupin leaned back a little away from Harry. "It's this killing thing, that makes me worried."

"I'm going to have a blast with it though," Harry chuckled. "I'm doing this for Sirius and my parents."

Lupin sighed, " If there was any way. You know I would go back and save Sirius. Him and your parents. I'd do anything."

"Don't follow me," Harry instructed. "If you do, then I'll kill you."

Harry apparated into Ginny's and Hermione's room. He opened Hermione's truck and searched it, hoping he'd find it. He did. Harry picked up the time turner and pit it around his neck. He apparated to the front of the Minstery.

From there, he turned the Time-Turner back two years. He watched as his fifth teen year old self go in along with Dumbledore's army. Death Eaters followed, then Sirius and his gang.

Harry stopped the Time-Turner. He followed Sirius not knowing how he would do this.

The wedding reception had been going on for an half an hour. Lupin ran up to the front and stopped the band and got everyone's attention. "We have another problem," Lupin sighed. "Harry's missing again."

Fred and George went back to back with their wands out, " Where is he?"

Lupin's eyes shone with fear and seriousness, "No, Harry's gone."


	2. A little taste of the Past

Harry followed Sirius quietly. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to save his Godfather. But how? He watched Sirius as he battled, climb the stairs to try and save him. 

Harry cursed every Death Eater he saw into oblivion, casting memory charms on them. He needed to help to Sirius in every way possible without reliving himself. Finally, Sirius stopped and let Lupin, Tonks, and the rest of the Order go in before him, ready to fight. 

Sirius, then turned and slammed the door and leaned again. Harry hid behind a corner wondering. 

"I'm not mental," Sirius chuckled. "I know you're there. Come out here Harry!"

Harry didn't move.

Sirius's voice got stricter and serious, "Harry James Potter! Come here."

Harry took a deep breath and stepped around the corner and faced Sirius, "How did you know?"

"A hunch," Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

A moment went by and no one talked. Harry knew he had screwed up. He wasn't supposed to be seen. 

Sirius studied him for the moment, "Harry, how old are you?"

Harry whispered, "Seventeen."

Sirius' jaw dropped in shock, "No you didn't. Tell me you didn't go back in time, Harry. You know time shouldn't be played with." 

"Sirius, please," Harry begged. " Just listen to me."

"Then explain yourself before I go mental," Sirius almost yelled. 

Harry shuddered, "I-i-i-i...Sirius, please. Just stay here with me. Don't go and fight. Don't go through the door. I'm begging you."

The door swung open almost making Sirius fall forward, "Sirius, what in Merlin's name are you doing out here? Harry needs you!" Lupin's gaze fell on Harry, " Weren't you-I-you-I'm confused."

"Moony, I'm not sure if you've met seventeen year old Harry James Potter," Sirius said, holding Lupin under the arms so he wouldn't fall. 

"What?" Lupin yelled. "Did you say seventeen? What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing here Harry?"

Harry was mad, "I had too! I did it for a good reason. You have to believe me!"

Lupin eyed him, "How do we know that you're really who you say you are? You could be an imposter."

Harry eyed him and smiled, "So, Moony how is your little furry problem going? And I don't mean a demented little bunny."

"Okay, it's you," Lupin looked away. "Why did you come back?"

Harry started tearing, "Sirius. Sirius, please stay with me." Harry looked down hiding his face. "Please. I can't lose you again."

"Why would-?" Sirius stopped and saw little sliver tears falling down Harry's face. 

"Wow! This is almost like seeing James cry."

Lupin rolled his eyes and took the matter into his own hands, "Harry, why would you lose Sirius again? I'm not following this."

Harry fell to his knees, "Today is the day Bellitrix killed Sirius. I came back to save him. 

He's the only family I have left besides you Moony."

Lupin sighed, "Harry you need to get back to your own time."

"No!" Sirius yelled. "Harry, doesn't have the right to lose me. He's not leaving with out me. Moony, he needs me."

"I will put posters up everywhere saying that you really do have a demented, furry, little bunny," Harry threatened. 

"Okay, lets go to Grimmauld Place," Lupin said walking towards Harry.

"No, we can't go there," Harry took a deep breath and tried to make his voice stay even, it didn't work.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Death Eaters there too?"

No, worse. Kreacher is there," Harry stated. "I'm going to kill him." Harry's voice was even.

Sirius smiled, "Be my guest. I've been wanting to do that for years."

Harry looked at his Godfather, who looked like he was currently happy with the thought and his smile made Harry smile. 

Meanwhile at the Wedding...

"I'm sorry, Bill, Fleur," Lupin said, clearly a little pissed off. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take the Advance Guard and the Order to go find Harry. Oh and when I do find him, he will be grounded for the rest of his short life. He better have a damn good reason."

"It's fine," Bill smiled. "We'll finish the wedding with the kids." Bill waved it off. 

"What?" Hermione yelled, along with the others. "I'm going to. Harry is my best friend!"

"No, you aren't!" Molly almost yelled. "It's to dangerous."

Ginny crossed her arms, "Oh yes we are. Harry is our friend and nothing you say can stop us!"

"Thanks, Ginny," Fred said.

"You just had to open your mouth," George shock his head in disappointment.

"It wasn't just my fault!" Ginny said. 

Bill chuckled," You all had a part in this. If you didn't say anything until they left then maybe you would have a chance of going. But now," Bill looked at the five children. 

"Now you are all tied up and stuck to the floor." 

Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place...

"I'm going to kill him!" Harry yelled. He flung himself at Kreacher but only to be caught by Sirius, who sat on him.

"I really don't want you killing anything or anyone, Harry," Sirius said struggling to hold Harry back.

Harry was pissed, "He's the reason you died! He's the reason you went to find me." Glass shattered and the ground shock. "I'll kill him!" 

Sirius pulled Harry under a table where Lupin went moments before, "Harry, shut the bloody hell up, please! We are having an earthquake!"

Harry stopped moving and closed his eyes, "Sorry."

Sirius looked down at his Godson, "What?"

Harry sighed, "Padfoot, you're suffocating me. Soon me coming back to save you will mean nothing unless you get off."

Sirius smiled, "Actually, I'm pretty comfortable right. You're a good seat, Prongslet. Just like your dad!"

"What did you just call me?" Harry asked. In one swift movement, Harry turned and Sirius fell on the ground.

"Nothing, never mind," Sirius said. "Now, how do we get home?"

"You have to go forward in time," Lupin said. 

"That sounds easy enough," Sirius smiled.

"Won't it be weird, though?" Harry asked. "Sirius never showed up and you disappeared, Moony."

Lupin looked away and backed away from Sirius and Harry, "Actually, uh before I disapparation I did a charm so it looks as though Sirius and I never left."

Lupin was smart to back up because Sirius jumped forward, "What? So everyone still thinks that I'm dead?"

Lupin nodded. 

"Bloody brilliant," Sirius muttered. "Lets go Harry before I kill him."

"Wait," Lupin said. "Do me a favor a erase the last bit of my memory,"

Harry wrapped the time turner around him and Sirius, "I rather not. I don't really feel like it but if you decide to, then I'll find our soon enough." Harry smiled on last time and Lupin dissapparation. 

Harry closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see time past him by.

"Harry, are you okay?" Sirius asked. 

Harry opened his eyes and he was still in Grimmauld Place, "Yeah, I'm fine. Look, Padfoot, you're going to have to stay in here until I have a talk to the others."

Sirius sighed, "Fine. I wont enjoy it."

Harry smiled, "You still have Kreacher!"

Sirius glared at Harry, "Just because you look like your dad when you smile doesn't mean I still like you." 

Harry laughed, "No one said you had too."

With that Harry left Sirius. He was going to make a pit stop before he went back to the Borrow. He knew that it was time. 

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I said that I couldn't update Times Past until Saturday but I couldn't let down my readers, so here it is and I hoped you enjoyed it. Remember comments, and nice comments, make me update more often. **


	3. Author's Note

Author Note: Hey people! Sorry, it's been awhile but I had the biggest writers block in the history of writers block. I will update when I can. I had a question for all you out there reading my story. What should Godrics Hollow look like? I wanted to make up my own and stay away from the book as much as possible. I got the rest of the chapter done but the Godrics Hollow house is holding me back. I need ideas for the house and for the headstones of Lily and James Potter. If you have any ideas please either PM me or email me with your screen name and idea. If I use your idea then I'll thank you in the author's note in the next chapter. Please I need as many ideas as possible. I want to see my inbox full of ideas from all my readers!! PLEASE!! I'm on my knees begging you!


	4. Godson and Godfather

Author's Note: My older sister helped me with this story so she gets some of the credit. This chapter was originally longer but I thought it was two long, so I split if up. I also had help from this website with the information of Godrics Hollow.

Harry decided not to go back to the wedding. He knew it was over and that the Order and the Advance Guard would be looking for him. Why go back now and spoil there fun? He had been putting this trip off for the longest time. Harry knew that what ever happened in the next few minutes, he always had his Godfather to go back to.

Harry apparated to a the sleepy West Country Village. Harry walked down the narrow cottage-lined lanes that lead to the heart of the village. He stopped and looked around. He saw several shops, a pub, s small church, and a post office. Harry noticed that no one was out and about. Everything looked closed and deserted.

Harry looked even further and found a graveyard. Something in the very middle of the graveyard caught his eyes. Something was moving every few minutes. Harry took out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around him and walked closer. It wasn't cold but Harry wrapped the cloak around him even tighter. As he got closer he saw what it was. It was magical and it was moving. There had to be a spell on it so that whenever someone magical came by they saw it move and change appearance.

Harry went through the kissing gate, behind the church, to get a closer look. He went past series of rows of graves. Some names caught his eyes better then other. He went up to the memorial and watched it change and then stop. It stopped on three people-The female had a kind and pretty face that was smiling down at the baby that was almost laughing on her lap. There was a male with his arm around the female that had messy, untidy hair and wore glasses. Harry didn't have to read the names that came along with it. He knew who they were but he read it anyways.

James and Lily Potter.

Died on October 31, 1981.

Harry looked away. He didn't want to see it anymore so he decided to look at some of the graves. He saw Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore's graves. Harry didn't know these names but he was sure that they were related to Dumbledore. He continued up and down the rows of graves stopping every now and then when he came across a name he knew.

It was only two rows up from the Dumbledore's when he found Lily and James Potter's graves. The headstones were made of brilliant white marble and the writing on it was easy to read. Harry sat the edge of the graves and stared at it for awhile. He read and re-read the words a multitude of times.

James Potter Lily Potter

27 March 1960 30 January 1960

October 31 1981

Harry didn't notice until he got up that there was something else written on the graves. It read " The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death". It didn't mean anything to Harry except for the fact that it reminded him of Voldemort.

Harry got up and followed the narrow cottage-lined path again. He passed by several cottages that held people, muggles to be exact. None of them knew what took place almost 17 years ago either. Everyone of them went on with there life as though nothing for them had ever happened. Harry walked and walked until he came to the last house leading out of the village.

The house was burnt. That was obvious. There was a hole in the upper right side of the house. Harry knew right then and there, that that was where his bedroom was. Voldemort's cruse backfired and blew a hole in the ceiling. The house didn't look stable but Harry went up to it anyways.

There was a gate that lead up to the house. And when Harry got close to the gate a sign popped up explaining what had happened here. Many people signed their name and write messages with either everlasting ink or carved it into the wood. The gate creaked when opened and the grass has grown to an unbelievable length causing Harry to cut as he walked.

Harry opened the front door and paused. He closed his eyes and outstretched his right arm, lightly touching the knob. He opened his eyes and took a couple of steps back, bewildered. Everything looked different. Next to him he saw Sirius's flying motorcycle and the house looked as though Harry went back in time.

He went over first to the motorcycle and lightly touched it and down it went stopping inches from the ground levitating in the air.

"That's weird but bloody brilliant!" Harry smiled

He walked inside and heard laughter. He turned into the first room and noticed it was the main sitting room. On one side of the room sat James Potter next to Lily Potter, smiling. Harry followed James' gaze and saw in the middle of the floor laid baby Harry drooling on Sirius' face. Remus had resized on the opposite end of the room sitting with Peter.

Harry crossed over to the room and tried to strangle Peter but his hands only went right through him. Harry felt tears weld up in his eyes and he fell to the floor, which he noticed was shaking. He looked over to his parents, who slowly faded. Sirius and baby Harry slowly faded. Peter slowly faded but the weirdest thing happened. Lupin walked over to Harry and kneeled.

"Harry, I'm sorry I showed you that," Lupin said.

Harry looked up at Lupin's face. He had aged and the house around returned to its pervious stage.

"They were so happy," Harry let some tears escape. "They were so happy! He was their friend. He was a Marauder!"

Lupin looked Harry in the eye, "They were the happiest people I knew."

"How did you know where to find me?" Harry asked wanting to change the subject.

Lupin, "Hunch."

Harry smiled, "Why did Sirius' make it so his motorcycle could never hit the ground?'

Lupin chuckled, "James knocked it over to many times. It is was his baby, until you came along."

Harry looked at Lupin confused, "What?"

Lupin smiled, "It's amazing that James ever got to hold you let alone see you. Lily thought the only reason he came over then was to see you. You were always in his arms. He never let you out of his sight let alone out of his arms. You were almost like his own personal son. If James was never around then Sirius would have greatly taken his place.

"Harry, you have to understand. No one cared for you more than Sirius did," Lupin cracked a smile. "Once Sirius even tried killing James. It didn't work: It only caused a really angry Lily and he couldn't see you for a week. James and I never knew how Sirius survived that week. Some said that he almost died and others say that he locked himself up in his house and didn't do anything. He didn't even eat."

Harry laughed for the first time since he was at the Burrow, "Wow! He sure did have an obsession with me, didn't he?"

Lupin looked Harry in the eye, "Imagine what it did to him when Dumbledore took you away and he got sent to Azkaban?"

Harry looked away, "Can we have an emergency meeting?"

Lupin looked at Harry questioningly, "Yeah. Sure. I'll meet you at Grimmauld Place with everyone in ten minutes, okay?"

Harry nodded, "Okay." Without another look and word Harry apparated on the spot to the front step of Grimmauld Place.

He crashed the door opened and ran in over to the sitting room, "Sirius?!" Harry looked around but Sirius wasn't there. Harry then looked in the kitchen, only to find Kreacher muttering something, and along on the first floor. Harry got back to the front door and he was worried, "Sirius?" Harry yelled, "Sirius where are you?"

No answer.

"Sirius?" Harry screamed. "Uncle Padfoot?" Harry ran down the hallway when he heard footsteps above him. He turned around to find Sirius run and face him, in front of the door.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Harry took a deep breath and ran up to Sirius. Within feet Harry lunged at Sirius and brought him in a hug. Sirius who fell against the door. Sirius took a second but then processed that Harry was hugging him, stood up, put his arms around Harry, "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said letting go of Sirius and stepping back. "I'm fine I'm just excited to see you."

Sirius looked at his Godson and knew that Harry was holding something back, trying to look manly or something, let in drop, "Okay, so now what?"

Harry smiled, "You are going to go up to your room, make no noise, and pretend that you don't exist, and wait for me to come and get after I tell the Order that you're alive."

Sirius crossed his arms, "That doesn't sound like to me."

"To bad," Harry said and shoved Sirius up the stairs.

A few minutes later the Order came in and settled into the kitchen. As soon as everyone stepped into the kitchen and say Harry, he was bombarded with questions along the lines of, "What in Merlin's name did you think you're doing?" No one was planning on stopping their questions but when Harry raised his hand and everyone saw the look of complete and utter seriousness in his eyes they all shut up.

"Thank you. Now if you'll all sit down I have some very important information to explain to you," Harry started saying calmy, and looking into everyone's eyes to stress the importance of what he was about to say. "The last year I've been doing a lot of research.."

"We know this Harry dear that's practically all you've been doing," Molly rudely interrupted him.

"Thank you Molly, but you're not aware of everything that I've been studying. And please don't interrupt me again," Harry said clearly annoyed and knew she would interrupt him again. " Anyways, as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, along with everything I've been studying I've read extensively about time travel."

Harry waited for this to sink in before continuing. He noticed everyone looked at hin more than a little apprehensive at what he was going to say next, but nobody dared to interrupt, as Harry was in his serious mood, "I've read and re-read every book I could find and memorized them. I took into account all the pro and cons of everything and decided that pros far outweighed the cons.." Harry pauses as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Everyone was watching Harry closely afraid how and what he might've done. Do they were surprised when he stopped talking and looked as though he was listening for something a little more shocked when a glint of anger passed through his eyes before he was out the door. No one moved to follow though but wouldn't have been able to seeing as how Lupin blocked the door.

"That was strange," Charlie said. And everyone nodded in agreement, everyone but Lupin who stood there, looking as though he was trying to hold back a laugh.

After a few minutes everyone heard Harry yelling and looked as Harry walked in still arguing with the other person, oblivious to the stares.

"I told you to wait," Harry yelled again.

"I know but you were taking to long and I was bored. You can't send me to my room and expect me not to be bored, I mean I'm Sirius Black. Besides, I don't understand what's taking so long, just tell them you went back and saved me!"

"I was getting there but I had to make sure they understood I did research and knew what I was doing and not just going into it blindly," Harry explained trying to get the older man to understand.

"Oh my gosh," Harry and Sirius were concentrating on each other so much that they had forgot that a room of people were sitting there, thinking that Sirius was dead. Harry and Sirius turned and saw that Ginny had been the one who talked.

Both Godson and Godfather looked at each other and then back to the room of people…

Author's Note: Hey sorry but I needed to end this part somewhere because if I didn't then this chapter would be really long. So my sister and I decided to end this chapter here…. Hey, at least it isn't a cliff hanger J…I hope that you liked this chapter and I"ll update it as soon as I can. Remember read and review please!


	5. It's Done

Author's Note: Okay well this is chapter 5. I know its been awhile but it all pays off. Well here it is! Enjoy and review please!

Both Godfather and Godson looked at the assembled Order and their flabbergasted expressions. Harry and Sirius looked at each other and lost it. They fell to the floor laughing so hard they couldn't even breathe. Even Lupin was having a hard time concealing his mirth.

"You all should see your faces," Harry laughed.

"Yeah! Priceless," Sirius said, gasping for air.

Moody was the first one to voice, letting the two laughing idiots know exactly how he felt, "Yeah, well seeing as you were 'dead', we weren't really expecting you to just walk in now were we? And Potter I can't believe you did what you did and didn't inform any of us. Not only was that highly dangerous but also highly.." Moody growled out before being cut off.

"If you're about to say stupid, I suggest you say something else or rather shut up altogether," Harry stated in an eerily calm voice. Moody immediately shut up not only because of the teen's voice but also because the lights started flickering.

Sirius looked around confused until he noticed Lupin move forward and try to calm his Godson down. He looked around at everyone else who had cautious looks. Lupin, burning holes into the side of Sirius' head, made Sirius look back and notice his friend giving him a look that clearing said, "Get over here and help me." Sirius quickly walked over and noticed that Lupin had calmed Harry down, started doing the same and after a few minutes Harry clamed down, enough.

Before Sirius could ask any questions Minerva stepped forward, "Now that that crisis has been averted we can get back to what exactly Potter did."

Harry looked up and sighed letting them all know how stupid he thought they were by the tone he used to once again explain everything.

Over the next hour and a half Harry explained how he read and reread every book ever made about time traveling, how he weighed the pros and cons, and how he definitely would not have taken any unnecessary risks. He also told them about his trip to the past.

"Well Potter you did a good job explaining yourself but the need to talk to us like four year olds was not required," Minerva informed.

"It was a stupid thing to do anyway," Moody again, stated with everyone agreeing with him except Harry, Sirius, and Lupin, when Sirius interrupted.

"Let it go! It happened okay! You can't change it now so just let it be," Sirius growled out clearly pissed off. He understood why everyone was angry but after hearing his Godson's precautions and what Harry went through, it was starting to annoy him.

Everyone sat in silent for a few minutes staring at each other until Harry spoke, "Where are the twins, Hermione, and Ron, Ginny?"

Ginny walked over to Harry, smiled and whispered, "They got a little tied up."

Harry chuckled and made eye contact with Lupin, "You never erased your memory, did you?" The question confused everyone until they remembered Harry story.

Lupin smiled, "Would you, if you got to see everyone's faces?"

Some huffed in indignation, although that only made Harry, Sirius, and Lupin laugh some more.

After that moot of the Order left leaving the Weasley's, the two Marauders, and Harry

"Look at that, it's dinner time. Would you all like to come and eat? We have plenty of food, considering," Arthur said hoping they did.

"Sure that'd be nice," Remus answered seeing Harry and Sirius start to refuse, but knew they needed food and if they stayed, they definitely wouldn't receive any. He received to identical stares form his efforts though.

"Alright then lets go," Molly said. She, Arthur and Ginny flooed after a moment of silence. Then after a few minutes later of debating Harry and Sirius went before Lupin, who know they'd disappear if he went first.

As Lupin stepped through into the Weasley's living room the first thing to meet his ears were screaming and laughter. Running into the kitchen, wondering what Sirius and Harry could have possible done, he was met with a sight that caused him to fall, laughing into pieces. What he saw was most of the Weasley children, and Hermione, standing at one end of the table with their mouths on the floor. Mr. Weasley was also laughing at his children's reaction while Mrs. Weasley stood next to him looking disapprovingly at Harry and Sirius. After another five minutes everyone calmed down and gave Sirius a hug.

"I take it you didn't get the chance to explain Sirius isn't dead," Lupin smiled.

"No, we didn't and Sirius, I can't believe you said that," Molly admonished, clearly irritated.

"What did he say?" Lupin questioned, his eyes smiling with wonder.

"He said he came back to haunt us because we are pranking Harry," Fred explained with a hint of fear in his voice. "He said that it wasn't the best idea. I thought I was going to faint."

With that Lupin, Harry, and Sirius started laughing again.

"It's not funny! It's bad enough having Harry as an opponent but having Sirius also? It's just not fair!" Fred said, indignant of the laughter.

"I take it Harry's started to take on the family business then?" Sirius asked and got a nod from everyone in the room. They all then proceeded to tell some of the pranks the Jr. Marauder had pulled and Sirius started crying he was laughing so hard.

"Oh and Fred, George since Sirius kindly offered to assist Harry in this prank war, I think its only right," Lupin started but then got interrupted.

"Don't do it, Moony!" Sirius shouted.

Lupin smiled, "I think its only right that I also join. On your side."

The twins looked at each other dumbfounded, "Moony? Like in Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Like that Moony?"

"Yes," Lupin smiled.

The Twin's mouth dropped open.

"Padfoot," Sirius raised his hand.

"Prongs," Harry smiled. "Well, my dad actually."

"You are the famous Marauders?" Fred asked. "You made the Marauders map?"

"Yep!" Sirius smiled. "Me and Prongs both. Our most prized possession until Filch took it away."

"We are so dead," George said quietly and then smiled, "This shall be fun!"

"Yes, thank you Remus for helping us," Fred smiled.

"Well then let the war really start," Sirius said his eyes having a gleam that scared Fred and George."

"You guys thought it was bad before well now we have two Marauders on opposing sides," Harry explained the same glint in his eyes along with Lupin's now also.

The twins has a fearful but mischievous look in their eyes as well, for they to were looking forward to this. But as Sirius explained that there definitely would be causalities in the cross fire everyone else gulped and looked rather nervous.

"Okay, dinner's ready and there will be no more talk of this prank war. Understand?" Molly asked and got a yes from everyone but Harry and Sirius.

"Harry, Sirius do you understand?" Molly asked again, stressing her words.

"Yes mom," Harry and Sirius replied then looked at each other and snorted in laughter. Mrs. Weasley gave a disappointing huff and was thankful not everyone heard as they were to busy putting food on their plates.

Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is long…again. Chapters 4,5,and 6 were all one chapter when my older sister and I decided to write it on paper. I thought that it would be too long so I separated it. Well I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please.

In the chapter after the next I think it is the prank war, I'm not sure. But if you readers could help with some prank ideas that would be awesome. What would you like to see happen to the kids as the war is going on? Spells, pranks, traps, anything funny, you can think of please tell me! Thanks


	6. We greatly dislike Molly

Dinner was rather quiet with nothing very funny or interesting happening, just light chit chat. When that was over everyone went into the living room, Harry and Sirius only because Lupin told them not to be rude and leave right away. Plus he was blocking the fireplace, so they couldn't get away even if they wanted to. When the three walked into the living room they saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George sitting on the floor in a circle. Charlie, Bill and Fleur were in armchairs and Arthur and Molly on the couch.

Harry decided to just stand against the wall at the entrance of the room. Sirius, who was wondering why his Godson didn't go sit on the couch as there was room, decided to sit on the floor against the opposite wall as Harry, which was also on the other side of the fireplace. Remus, seeing this, went to sit on the other side of the fireplace.

"So Harry, what you did at headquarters, what was that?" Sirius asked.

"Wait, before we get into that, we want to know how come you're alive," Ron said. And Sirius was surprised that he wasn't asked this before now.

"We can't say that there's nothing to worry about with Sirius being alive and well," Mr. Weasley informed.

The kids were going to protest but one look from the adults, but mostly Harry, shut them up.

"So Harry what about it?" Sirius asked again. Harry looked at his godfather across the room and was deciding the best way to explain it.

"Well, that was my magic. Lately when I get really angry or annoyed things start to shake or even blow up and lights flicker," Harry started and then paused seeing Sirius had a question.

"Why is it just now, did it not happen before?" Sirius asked and noticed again how serious Harry got like earlier at the meeting. He was worried because a seventeen year old should not be able to get serious until Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny started laughing. Sirius gave them a questioning look before turning back to his godson.

"It has happened before, like when I blew up Aunt Marge because she was talking about my parents. I hate it when people talk about my family, especially rudely behind their backs," Harry shot a glance at Molly, who looked down and turned red. "But it happens more now because I've gotten stronger, meaning my magic has increased."

Sirius sat for almost ten minutes letting his brain absorb what Harry said. He was shocked, not that Harry had a lot of magic, but because he had so much and it was so powerful he could cause the Earth to shake, not even Voldemort or Dumbledore could do that.

"And I've also mastered wandless magic," Harry informed very proud. If Sirius was stunned before, now he felt like his brain was melting. Wandless magic is a very hard and strenuous thing to learn and was mastered by his godson .

"Well, I guess considering you learned to conjure a Patronus at thirteen, it shouldn't be to surprising," Sirius said after thinking about it more. But awe was still discernable in his voice, "I'm very proud of you Harry."

Harry smiled back at his godfather, clearly appreciating that.

After a few more minutes of silence, Sirius asked a question which came to his attention, "Where's Dumbledore? I haven't seen him in…what?" As soon as Sirius asked everyone tensed and looked at Harry. Sirius turned to look to Harry but he couldn't see his godson's face, as Harry had lowered his head and his hair was covering his eyes.

"He died." As soon as those words hit his ears, Sirius left like all the air was knocked out of him.

"How?" Was all Sirius could manage.

"Snape," Harry said in such a clam voice it took Sirius a moment until the name clicked in his head. He jumped to his feet and made a noise that sounded like a growl.

"What?! How did he do it, how could he do it?" Sirius demanded, and looked at his best friend as he started to explain. When he heard Harry had saw the whole thing he immediately went over and hugged his godson. Still having Harry in his arms he asked how the hell, Harry was even there, that day a month ago.

"We don't know. All we know is that the two left from school for a few hours prior," Lupin said.

At this Sirius pulled back to look Harry in the eyes, "Where did you go? And why did he take you somewhere?" He asked, his voice soft so Harry knew he wasn't angry with him, just curious. Harry stared back into his grey eyes knowing he couldn't say anything in front of the Weasleys and Hermione, but debating if he should tell his godfather and Lupin later.

"Don't try Sirius. We've all asked him, even everyone in the Order, considering it could be important but he won't say anything." Molly sighed, frustrated with the situation.

Sirius looked back at this godson, not with anger or frustration in his eyes bit inquiring and concern. Harry then decided to tell his godfather and Remus. Harry leaned forward and whispered, "I'll tell you and Moony later but you can't tell anyone." Harry stressed.

Sirius looked back and nodded to keep it a secret, "Well it seems to me we just have to trust him then."

"Trust him?! He's only seventeen, he could know something that could help us win the war and not even know it!" Molly stressed, her voice rising. Sirius noticed Harry tensed at what was said.

"No Molly, you're wrong. He's an adult not a kid anymore," Sirius said voice tightening with restraint from yelling. "Besides," Sirius started again before Molly could say anything, "Obviously whatever it is Dumbledore knew about. So either he asked Harry not to tell anyone or he thought it was so unimportant it doesn't matter and Harry's having fun messing with you all. So are you going to tell me you don't trust Dumbledore's judgment?" Everyone was staring at Sirius with disbelief while Harry had a small smile on his face but a triumphant look in his eyes while looking at Molly.

Lupin seeing his friends confusion, filled him in, "That's the same argument Harry uses every time the subjects brought up."

"Oh. That's weird."

"That's the dumbest argument I've ever heard. Of course, like I always tell Harry, I trust Dumbledore but I don't trust Harry to make the right judgment. Maybe whatever it is, the importance of it has changed and I don't trust his judgment," Molly yelled, tired of the same argument. "And I don't care if Dumbledore made Harry swear to never tell anyone, we should know."

"You know, Molly, you're right," Sirius conceded in a all too sweet voice.

"If **anyone** was to know what was helpful to bring down **Voldemort, **it would definitely **not **be **Harry.** I mean he's only **fought him five times!** So, its not like he would **know anything **about it, would he?" Sirius yelled, furious.

Molly was about to yell back, her face as red as her hair when Lupin stepped forward, "That's enough. We all have different views and that's not going to change, we'll have to agree to disagree here. Alright?" Both nodded, although very reluctantly.

"Even though the only reason he's even siding with Harry is because he doesn't want his godson mad at him. Even though he's not doing any good by it, not that he ever did any good for Harry or even cared for him, what being in Azkaban and dieing," Molly muttered to herself, but was heard by everyone.

The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione, looked shocked; Sirius and Lupin if looks could kill. Molly turned around and saw Sirius and Lupin glaring at her and actually took a step back in fear. She remember why they were the two of the best Aurors, not to mention the most effective. Just as both men opened their mouths everyone froze and looked over at Harry.

Harry was pissed and if the fact that the whole room was being suffocated with his magic, he slowly looked up at Molly with hate, the only emotion showing in his eyes. Harry was so angry that when he was suffocating everyone, they found themselves thinking earthquakes were much better and the thought that, Harry, could easily become the most feared Auror, briefly went through everyone's mind. They actually felt sorry for those who made Harry angry.

"Don't ever talk about Sirius that way again. I'm not even going to bother arguing with you about what you said because it was so extremely stupid. But know if you do it again, that I'll look happy right now compared to then. Understand?" Harry said in such a deadly whisper everyone in the house nodded.

"Good," And Harry went back leaning against the wall.

"So almost school," Ginny said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, can you believe Ickle Ronnikinks is all grown up now?" George joked effectively breaking the silence but not the tension.

"Shut up. This year is so not going to be fun. We'll be studying the whole time," Ron whined.

"Ronald, the time studying is well worth it right, Harry? Besides you'll just have to suck it up if you want good scores on your N.E.W.T.s. And you'll be studying, too right, Harry?" Hermione chaste.

Harry shrugged and said, "I wont."

Everyone, even Sirius, was staring at him like he'd gone insane.

"I'm not going back to school," Harry decided to elaborate and had to hid his grin at everyone's faces.

"You most certainly are, You need to if you want to be an Auror," Hermione argued trying to knock some sense into him.

"I don't need to go back," Harry smiled, loving this.

"Listen here young man! You are going back to school, even if I have to keep you there by force," Sirius stated anger lacing his words. And the fact Harry turned to him smiling only served to his anger.

"Sirius, don't worry," Harry said as if that explained everything. And to Sirius it did, looking into his godson's eyes, he could tell everything was taken care of.

After a few seconds Sirius looked at Lupin and that was all he needed to understand what Sirius did.

"Fine." Both Marauders said at the same time but also with a "We will talk later" look. Harry just nodded.

"What?!" Molly, Arthur, and Hermione all yelled while everyone else was trying to process what had been said.

"Sirius Black.." Molly started but was interrupted..

"Don't go blaming him. Why do you always do that, huh? It's not his choice, it's mine and I'm not going back and NO, its none of your business. Why? Don't ask. And again no one can force me because I'm seventeen, which means I'm an adult and legally capable of making my own decisions," Harry explained, shouting.

"Just because none of us can doesn't mean there's someone that can't," Molly threatened, only to be laughed at by Harry.

"You mean the Minister? Yeah I don't think so. I wouldn't go even if he ordered it. I mean what is he going to do? Send me to Azkaban, The Prophecy Child, I don't think so. He'll be too afraid of what the public does to him for that. And even if he threatens me, I'll say I'll go but then not. What's he going to do then, tell the press that I didn't cave into his threat and we all know there's no way he can go through that. Officials would on him so fast, your head would spin. So not sorry to say, but there's nothing you can do," Harry argued sarcasm lacing almost everything.

Everyone was so stunned because what Harry said was true and they couldn't argue.

"Well now that's done I'm leaving." And Harry flooed back to Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Remus right after.

Authors Note: Yeah you all! I hope you liked this chapter. Well the next chapter is not the prank war. Sorry, but I still need some ideas for the prank war. It would be really nice if everyone could lend a hand in this. Thanks


	7. Explanations

When Sirius and Lupin came out of the fire in the kitchen they noticed Harry sitting at the table waiting.

"Well I'm sure tonight was a very interesting and confusing, especially for you, huh, Sirius?" Harry asked with a lifeless laugh.

"Yeah, you could say that," Sirius answered him and Lupin sitting on either side of Harry.

The three sat there in silence for a while debating how to start the conversation.

"So I guess I should start," Harry stated sounding tired. Sirius and Lupin sat there quietly waiting for him to start. "Okay, well the thing with Dumbledore first."

Sirius and Lupin sat up straighter eager to hear this. Harry sighed, "Last year he was giving him private lessons that would help me defeat Voldemort."

"What like advance dueling?" Sirius asked, sharing a uneasy look with Remus.

"No, he showed me all the memories he had and memories he got from other people that were important about Voldemort earlier life," Harry said.

"Um…ok," Sirius said at a loss as to how that would be important.

"He wanted to show you that so you'd have better understanding of Voldemort?" Remus asked, after thinking for awhile.

Harry smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah and so I know what kind of things were important to him. One of the memory's we looked at I had to get, Wait this makes sense just wait a sec," Harry added seeing both adults going to interrupt.

Sirius and Lupin waited, reluctantly seeing as they had no idea how that was going to work.

"The memory I did end up getting and…" Harry trailed off.

Both Marauders were waiting for Harry to continue, scared of what that particular memory held.

"Horcruxes. That's what the memory was. It explained what they were," Harry explained in a whisper.

"What are they?" Lupin asked.

"Horcruxes can be anything, you chose what they are but you need a lot of Dark Magic to make it a Horcruxes," Harry paused collecting himself to say the next part. They adults in the room seeing this got more nervous.

"There's a spell that you can do that tears your soul apart. Horcruxes are the things you use to put the pieces of your soul into, to protect it," Harry finished and then paused because Lupin gasped.

"Voldemort did that, didn't he? That's why he didn't die when you were baby because he still had another part of his soul out there?" Lupin questioned, eyes wide with horror.

At Harry's nod both Marauders went deathly pale.

"That's why its important to know what he considers important," Harry said finally putting everything important.

"But that doesn't help. I mean this memory you pulled how do you know if we can trust it? And how do you know these are things Voldemort conceded important?" Sirius said frantic to disprove this theory.

Harry watched his godfather get more frantic through out his questions and also Lupin nod in agreement. Both Marauders were looking at Harry after Sirius finished and almost started yelling when he shook his head. But a hand stopped them.

"Its true. The person I got the memory from was the same person that told Voldemort. In fact that very memory was the one where he was explaining it to Voldemort. And we know it's things he values because we've already destroyed a couple," Harry explained, pleading them to believe him.

At the end of Harry's explanation both knew it was true, The way Harry said it, how you could tell he wished he was lying., the plead for them to understand. And it shook them very much. It wasn't until minutes later what Harry had said sunk it.

"What do you mean, you've already destroyed some?" How many are there?" Sirius asked, voice shaky. He looked to Moony to see him white and also shaken.

"He split his soul into seven parts, I'm sure you know why," Sirius and Remus paled even more, yes they knew, because seven the most powerful number.

"One part was destroyed that night when I was a baby, another when I destroyed the diary in the Chamber of Secrets, and Dumbledore destroyed on last year," Harry explained, sounding even more tried.

"So that's four left, one of which is in him and the other three who knows," Sirius concluded, exasperated.

"Actually one of the three is a necklace and the other two are probably Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's, things that belonged to each of them."

"How do you know that?" Lupin asked, shocked.

Harry then told them how he and Dumbledore had talked about it and come to that conclusion. He also explained what happened that night, Dumbledore died. How they went after a Horcruxe and after everything it had already been taken. After that everyone sat in silence. Moony and Padfoot letting everything sink in and Harry giving them the time to do so.

"So, then I take it you know about the prophecy?" Sirius asked already knowing the answer. Harry just nodded.

"I can't believe him!" Sirius yelled, making the other two jump in surprise. "It's not fair for him to do this to you."

"Sirius," Harry interrupted what he knew was gong to be a long rant. "I don't like it either but we can't change it. We just have to deal. Besides the sooner this is all over with the sooner I don't have to worry about him," Harry stated, telling Sirius he didn't want to about it and he'd just have to accept it.

"I still don't like it," Sirius muttered. And Harry and Lupin smiled at Padfoot's need to get in the last word. They say there a little longer letting it all settle until Lupin looked up suddenly and stared at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, not liking the staring.

"If you're gong to do this, don't you think school would be really good?" Remus said remembering the school situation.

"I'm not going back because I've already graduated. Dumbledore knew that after I learned all this, I wouldn't want to go back. So he told me along with everything else I could also take extra lesson that would teach me everything I'd learn this year. Sort of like summer school but during the school year," When he finished he thought he would burst out laughing at Sirius and Lupin's expressions. They were astonished that he could do such a thing.

"So that's why you were studying so much," Remus decided. A look of understanding when Harry smiled.

"Sort of. Yeah, I was doing that but I was also ordering books left and right about Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbs and the Dark Arts. Because lets face it Hogwarts doesn't exactly train you for something like this," Harry smiled.

The two sat there in shocked silence as those words and there full meaning hit them.

"So not only did you get down your sixth year curriculum down, but also your seventh year, and studied all that other stuff," Sirius asked disbelief on his face.

"Yeah," Harry said amusement on his eyes but their looks.

Then before he knew both got up and had in a hug.

"We're very proud of you," Lupin said.

"Yes, we are. There's no way we could put into words just how proud we are," Sirius said.

"Thank you," Harry said hugging back, feeling happy.

After a couple seconds all three let go, of felling a little embarrassed.

"So…uh," Harry tried unsuccessfully to get to the end of the embarrassment,

"Why don't you like Molly anymore?" Sirius asked and seeing the questioning looks explained further. "I just noticed you seemed rather distant from her tonight both physically and socially. Plus whenever she talked to you or you talked to her, you'd get all tense like you wished she'd just be quiet," Sirius finished, still to be looked at questioningly. "What?" He then asked annoyed a couple moments later.

"Nothing, I'm just shocked you had the insight to realize that," Lupin answered, a smile at his lips.

"Hey, I'm very insightful," Sirius replied indignantly.

"First, I've noticed," Harry teased, and him and Lupin laughed at Sirius' glare.

"But what really happened?" Sirius asked after the laughter had died down.

"Well she jus got annoying, you know?" When Sirius shocked his head, he continued. "At first when you died, she tried taking your place. You know telling me what to do and saying I couldn't hear anything about what the Order was doing because I was so young. That really annoyed me because if anyone was going to take your place as my guardian, I thought it should be Moony-"

"Yeah, it should have!" Sirius yelled annoyed already.

"-But she felt differently. Saying Moony wouldn't be able to handle it and how she was more able to." Here Harry snorted along with Sirius and Lupin looked like he was trying not to show any displeasure at Molly for that certain remark. "But what really got me was when, after I told her Moony was the one I considered my guardian now and to stop acting like she was, she said it couldn't be him. She'd never allow it because not only was he like you but he was physically not able to be there all the time. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out what she was talking about," Harry growled out. Sirius was also growling and Remus looked like he could murder someone.

"And then-"

"There's more!?" Sirius yelled, but was ignored.

"She said it wasn't as bad as being a convicted murderer and while Moony didn't act like he was still a kid, less then you did anyways. It was still bad enough and she wasn't going to put me in that situation. She also said she couldn't believe she let me accept you as my guardian, not that she had a choice."

By the time Harry was done he was breathing hard to control himself from blowing anything up.

"I can't believe she said that! The next time I see her.." Sirius ranted and cursed for the next ten minutes until turning to Lupin. "And you're still nice to her?"

"The reason I suggested we go over there for dinner was because of Ron and Hermione and the other kids. Believe me when I say that when I say I no longer go anywhere near Molly Weasley unless need be." Lupin argued back. This clamed Sirius down somewhat bit he still refused to stop pacing, in which he didn't even notice he starting doing.

Harry feeling the need to break the tension spoke up, "So guys we're going somewhere tomorrow."

"What?" Sirius yelled still angry.

"Going somewhere tomorrow. But it's a surprise, so I'm not going to tell you," Harry said smiling as he saw Moony realize where he was talking about.

"Yeah, I think that'd be fun," Lupin said smiling too.

"Wait. How do you know? I want to know," Sirius whined, anger completely forgotten.

"Well I'm going to bed now," Harry said standing up.

"Yeah, me too," Remus agreed.

"Wait, I want to know. Come on tell me please?" Sirius begged.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait," Remus said.

"If you don't tell me, you'll regret it!" Sirius replied a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Harry smiled. "It's a dog park."

Sirius froze and looked at his godson like he was staring at a giant spider, "That better be a joke!"

"Maybe." Lupin reasoned, laughing with Harry.

They then turned to go upstairs to sleep ignoring Sirius' threats if that was true, and his whining to know where they were going.


	8. The Dog Park

Harry woke up very tired the next morning. He couldn't believe that what he did last night took him so long and that it was so hard. He almost had Hermione come and help him fix everything, but he did it on his own and he was proud of himself. He was also pleased because he didn't have any nightmares. He grabbed his glasses and walked down the kitchen.

As Harry walked in he saw Sirius sitting in one of the chairs and leaning against the wall, "Morning Sirius."

Sirius didn't reply because he started laughing. His face was turning bright purple from lack of oxygen and then for a moment he didn't make any noise.

Harry got a cup of orange juice and waited for Sirius to stop and when he did Harry just stared at him, "Padfoot, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I found you sitting quietly in here and then you started laughing," Harry said taking a drink.

"Well, lets just keep it between us," Sirius smiled.

Harry then jumped because there was a scream upstairs and he began to run to check out what happened but stopped and turned when as he heard Sirius laughing, "Padfoot what did you do to Moony?"

"Nothing," Sirius said between laughing fits.

Lupin came down and he looked pissed, "Padfoot what in bloody Merlin's pants were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking. I just thought that it would be fun," Sirius said falling to the floor laughing.

"What happened, Moony?" Harry asked, curious.

Lupin grabbed the front of Sirius' shirt and was only inches from him, "He did nothing, Harry, nothing. But if he does anything again be sure that the same thing will happen again, just like in seventh year. Do you understand, Sirius Black?"

Sirius' face turned ghost white, "I understand."

Lupin still looked pissed, "And why me? You have Prongslet right down the hall?"

Sirius smiled, "Prongs always said that it was wrong to prank your team mates."

Lupin got really close again, "Don't do it again or I swear Padfoot you wont see the light of day again!?"

Lupin glared at Sirius one last time before leaving.

Harry stood next to Sirius, "What did you do?"

Sirius smiled, "Nothing. Prongslet nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes, "We leave in an hour, Padfoot. Be ready."

"Don't leave me Prongslet, what if the werewolf comes back again?" Sirius asked.

"Then run for our life," Harry said as he walked away but stopped when he heard Lupin scream, "Padfoot!" Harry turned to see Sirius run the opposite direction Lupin was running, with his wand in one hand and a baseball bat in the other.

Within an hour Harry came back down stairs ready. He walked in to the main sitting room and he stopped dead in his tracks. Sirius was lying on the floor. He was beaten to death by Lupin, who was sitting on the couch, looking quite pleased, " Is he okay, Moony?"

Lupin smiled, "He should be. I didn't hit him that hard."

"At least tell me he deserved it." Harry said examining Sirius' limp body.

"Yeah he did." Lupin replied.

Sirius opened his eyes and screamed making Harry jump backwards in fear.

"What was that Padfoot?" Harry asked.

Sirius got up and smiled, " You're lucky I don't kill you. You let the angry werewolf almost kill your one and only godfather!"

"Lets go, Moony," Harry shook his head at Sirius. "Just change Padfoot, we have to get going."

Harry walked out and started to walked away, "Please follow me."

"Where are we going?" Lupin asked, clearly confused.

Harry smiled, "We are taking a little detour."

Lupin laughed, "I didn't think you were serious, Harry."

Harry smiled, "Well I'm not Sirius. I'm Harry!"

Lupin sighed, "James used to say that all the time. It got rather annoying."

"Are you implying that I'm annoying?" Harry asked, looking up at Lupin.

"No, I'm implying that you are just like James," Lupin replied, smiling.

The walk to the place was rather quiet except for Padfoot's barks while ever a girl walked past. The were only a couple feet from the place when the got stopped.

"Is this your dog?"

Harry and Lupin turned to see two girls petting at the drooling Padfoot.

"Yes," Harry smiled. "He's very vicious though. So be careful."

Padfoot barked and licked their hands.

"He doesn't look vicious," One of them said.

"This is very comforting. I mean my last boyfriend was a jerk. I just broke up with him. Thanks goodness I saw this cute dog," The other said.

"I bet that makes him very happy," Harry laughed. "He has a thing for girls and when I say thing I mean he has this huge thing for girls."

The girls smiled, "Are you taking him to the dog park right there?" One asked pointing behind Harry.

Padfoot growled and Harry could feel the hatred in his eyes, "Well he is a dog. Where else would he go?"

"Well, we should get going," Lupin said.

The girls smiled and walked away and Harry took his chance and ran away from Padfoot as fast as he could.

Harry only got mid way into the dog park when Padfoot tackled him to the ground, tearing and biting Harry, "Padfoot get off!" Harry shoved the huge dog off and got up. He then noticed all the people looking at him with an afraid expression, "Its okay. We were just playing. All is fine. I have a leash right here" Harry pulled the rope, yes it was an actual rope. "He's doesn't do regular ones well and I have to get something thick and strong." Harry joked.

Harry leaned down and tried to tie the rope but remember that Padfoot didn't have a collar, "Lupin, remind me to get Padfoot here a collar." Harry smiled at the dog and it barked right in his face. 'Well, I guess we can always play catch!" Harry drew out a ball from his jacket it and waved it in Padfoot's face, "Do you want the ball? Go get it, Padfoot!"

Harry threw the ball but Padfoot just laid there, glaring at Harry, "You are supposed to go and chase the ball."

"He isn't going to move, Harry," Lupin said, from behind Harry. "He'll just sit there. And if you keep trying, he'll just bark and make everyone look over here. Trust me, I know."

Harry looked up at him confused, "Have you tried this before?"

Lupin laughed, "No, your dad did. He didn't get very far. He pulled out a collar and that was it. James had some serious cuts that day and Sirius didn't go near him for a week."

Harry sighed and stood up and started to walk away, "Stupid dog."

"Harry I suggest you start running," Lupin said in a shaky voice.

Harry turned around and saw Padfoot growling at him and he was ready to pounce, so Harry turned and ran towards the words that were close by. It was only half way threw that Harry turned to look behind and saw Padfoot feet from him and Lupin only feet from he dog. As Harry turned he didn't see the tree branch and as he ran into that he fell backwards on his back, making Lupin fall laughing.

Harry rubbed his forehead to see Lupin dying laughing and Sirius on the ground holding his chest, he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up," Harry said.

Sirius looked over at him and regained control, "Harry James Potter, I can't possible tell you how angry I am at you! I cant believe that you took me there!"

"I told you I was taking you there!" Harry said.

"Padfoot, Harry did tell you. Last night remember? You can't get mad at him for telling the truth," Lupin said before Sirius could say anything.

"Since when does he do that?" Sirius asked still pissed.

Harry smiled, "Well, I do tell the truth a lot. Just no one ever believes me."

"Well warn us when you tell the truth," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Harry chuckled.

Harry and Lupin leaned against a tree as they let Sirius ramble on about how childish and stupid Harry was for bringing him to a dog park. Then after that he was saying that he couldn't believe that Harry threw a ball and even thought about buying a collar and a leash. Harry got tired so he and Lupin walked up to Sirius, grab both of his arms and apparated out of the woods.

When they landed back on the ground, Sirius stopped talking and was breathless, "My goodness! This house is everything to me."

Lupin even look dumbfounded, "Harry, you fixed it? It looks just like new."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, and it took me all night."

They walked inside and Sirius couldn't have looked happier, "Godrics Hollow. The coolest house ever."

"Its just like I remembered. I used to spend so much time here with James," Sirius said as he laid on one of the couches.

"I can here after I came back and got you," Harry said sitting against the couch Sirius was sitting on.

"There are so many memories in this house," Sirius closed his eyes.

"Only cause people can't not say stupid things and when someone says something not smart someone else has to say something else that doesn't even make sense and then no one understand anything that was said," Lupin said rolling his eyes.

"Like that?" Harry asked clearly confused from what Lupin said.

Lupin smiled, "Yes, exactly."

"One the funniest memories are with my motorcycle," Sirius smiled.

Harry got up, "Yeah lets not tell that one, mate."

"No," Lupin smiled. "Lets tell! And you want to know what Harry did!"

Harry ran out of the house as he heard Sirius growled and then he appeared his normal self, "You did what?"

"Not on purpose," Harry said, defending himself. "And it was a memory. It didn't really get hurt."

"So?" Sirius asked.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal," Harry said taking two steps for every step Sirius took.

"What will that be?" Sirius asked.

"Bye."

With that Harry apparated away.


	9. That Wasn't Smart

Harry apparated outside the Minstery. He took a deep breath and walked inside. He noticed as soon as he was inside that today was a very busy day. People were running about and yelling at each other just to ear what was said.

Harry started walking and didn't get far when someone accidentally bumped into him. The guy started, "Uh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't-" He stopped when he realized who it was. "Mr. Potter I, uh, I'm so sorry. I'll be more careful next time. Please forgive me."

Harry smiled, "It's okay." Harry looked around him and everyone was still and looking at him with fear in his eyes. "Well, it was seeing everyone." Harry started walking away but thought of something funny, so he stopped. "Just you all know, I'm not going to blow you up for bumping into me. No if you piss me off then I suggest you all run."

Harry walked up to the Minster's office but decided that he'd be polite about this.

"I liked to see the Minster, please," Harry said to the girl at the desk.

The lady looked up and her got wide eyes and Harry could see the fear, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but he's in a meeting right now."

"Thanks. I will let myself in," Harry smiled and walked through the door.

When Harry walked in, almost braking the door down in the attempt, he first noticed a large number of people around the Minster's desk but clearly heard him, "I'm in a meeting. Please leave."

Harry sighed, "I'm thinking of staying here actually, thanks." Harry then flopped on a couch and played with his wand.

He watched most of the wizards freeze and Scrimgeour step out from them, "Harry, my boy. I didn't know it was you. I'll be right with you." He turned to the others. "We shall continue this later."

"Minster, this is more important than a mere teenage boy," One said as he got a look from Harry, who smiled.

"Mr. Potter would like a word, gentlemen, please excuse us," Scrimgeour said more afraid than calm.

The group left mumbling something but they all eyes Harry who just smiled and waved, "Good bye!"

Scrimgeour sat across from leaning back a little, "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

Harry had a very neutral voice, "Sirius."

"I'm sorry-" He began but stopped when Harry shock his head, smiled, and put his hand up.

"That's not why I'm here," Harry said as he became a little too serious. "Did you know that Sirius is innocent?"

Scrimgeour looked away, "Yes, Mr. Potter. He is in fact not guilty."

Harry leaned forward, "Then why isn't he free? Everyone still thinks he betrayed my parents. Rufus," Scrimgeour looked up at Harry, " Who did betrayed my parents?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Scrimgeour said, quietly. "Harry-" Harry's head shot up and he looked Scrimgeour in the eyes, who moved in his seat to try to get further away, "Mr. Potter, after Sirius died, I didn't think-"

"I still don't like you," Harry said and he cracked a smile. "Never will either."

"I'm aware of that Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said, uneasy. " I wish to change that."

"I would love to know what the public and that reporters would do if I walked smiling," Harry said playing with his wand. "Or if I walked blowing everything that stood in my way."

"Well they would be all over the place. Asking questions and getting pictures. It would be a mad house," Scrimgeour said imagining the scene in his head.

"Look, I hate to do this to you but I feel as though this is my only option," Harry sighed. "I would really appreciate it if you made Sirius' story the front page of every newspaper. I think that everyone should know what Peter Pettigrew did that night fifteen years ago. " Harry's tone went back to being neutral again, "Do that and I will be nice to you."

"It isn't as easy as you think Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour started half scared.

"Me and you, front page . Your biggest concern on your side," Harry almost smiled.

Scrimgeour went quiet.

Harry smiled. He knew it was working, "And if you don't listen to me, then the worst is about to happen. 'The 'Prophecy Boy' destroys Dark Lord but goes after the Minster', I can see the headline now."

"I can see what I can do Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said white as a ghost.

"That's not good enough," Harry slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "I've nice to you so far, Minster! I swear no one will know what happened to your body! If I get that paper tomorrow and Sirius isn't on the front cover, I will come back. Trust me!"

Scrimgeour looked like he'd seen a ghost, "Yes, sir. I promise Sirius Black will be cleared on the front page tomorrow."

Harry didn't sit down but noticed his wand was clenched in his fist, "Thank you. And this conversation never happened."

Scrimgeour just nodded his head.

Harry half smiled, "Good boy. And I'll be back. Just a matter of time. Good day, Minster."

Harry walked out showing no emotion at all until he apparated back to the woods and began to walk home to Sirius and Lupin with a smile on his face.

"What could possibly be taking Harry so long?" Lupin asked.

Sirius and Lupin were stationed outside of Godrics Hollow, sitting on the front porch. Lupin was on the stairs and Sirius was sitting in the swinging bench.

"I'm about to go to bed. I'm beat," Sirius said through a yawn. "I got up at like five thirty this morning, Moony."

"Wow! Sirius up before the sun that's amazing," Lupin smiled. "Wait! What were you doing at five thirty this morning?"

Sirius tried to hold back a laugh, "Pranking you!"

Lupin eyed him and then turned forward but in a split second you could find Sirius on the ground face first. Sirius looked up and saw Lupin's wand pointing over at the bench, "Thanks Moony!"

Lupin shrugged his shoulders as Sirius repaired the swing and took his place again. All was silent.

"Sirius do you hear that?" Lupin asked standing up.

Sirius was already standing up with his wand out, "That sounded liked Harry!"

"Sirius!" A faint yell could be heard. "Uncle Padfoot!"

"That is Harry!" Sirius jumped over the railing and started to run at the woods following the sounds of Harry's voice.

"Uncle Padfoot! Help! Its attacking me! Help"

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He had to find Harry now, so he changed into the black dog and left Lupin in the dust running towards the sounds of his godson's voice, that was getting fainter and fainter and he got closer and closer.

There was one last scream in pain, that made Sirius stop and change back. All Sirius could hear now was the sound of Lupin's steps get closer and closer. Lupin took a place next to Sirius, eyes wide with fright and fear. All was silent.

"Where is he, Moony?" Sirius asked. "Moony, where the bloody hell is my godson?"

Lupin looked around him but all he could see where the houses of Godrics Hollow, "I don't know, Sirius."

Sirius ran towards the entrance of Godrics Hollow but still no Harry, "Moony, what do I do?"

Sirius turned to Lupin who stood wide eyed at the sky, "Padfoot, I have to go." With that Lupin turned on the spot and left Sirius.

The full moon was now just beginning to show through the clouds. Sirius fell to the ground, his knees shacking. _What if he got attacked by Death Eaters? What if a werewolf got to him? I can't lose him like I lost James. He's all I have left. I have to find him! _

He walked back to the house, slowly, thinking of what possibly could have happened. He didn't even see it, till he leaned up against the tree for support. Blood. Blood was everywhere, all around him, against the trees, everywhere Sirius looked. He covered his mouth and fell to the floor, crying. "Harry!" Sirius cried out. "Prongslet, where are you?"

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up to only to find Lupin there.

"What? I thought the full moon was out?" Sirius asked.

"It's a trick, Padfoot. The full moon isn't until next weekend. He's playing with you," Lupin sat down beside Sirius, his eyes tracing the blood. "It's all a big trick."

Sirius looked up ay his friend, "A trick? He's just playing with me? He's so dead when I get my hands on him."

"Or maybe not."

Sirius heard the crack in his friend's voice and looked to see where Lupin was staring. Circling them was one wolf. One white and grey with black wolf, foaming at the mouth. Sirius just sat watching it. Even when it started running at them, Sirius sat there, ignoring Lupin's threats.

"Move Padfoot," Lupin yelled. "Padfoot get up and move. It's going to attack you."

Lupin closed his eyes as the wolf pounced at Sirius but to Lupin's surprise no impact or no sound of impact was heard. Lupin opened his eyes to see Harry sitting next to Sirius his face in his knees, "I'm sorry, Padfoot."

"That was nowhere near funny, Harry," Sirius quietly said. "Do you know how worried I was?"

Harry looked up but didn't meet Sirius's eyes, "I just wanted to scare you. I wanted you to think that you were in danger not the other way around. I went to far. I'm sorry."

Sirius stood up and faced Harry, "I thought I had lost you! I thought you died. I thought that I was never going to see you again. Harry, I can't lose you like I lost your father and your mother!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said a little more quieter than expected.

"I'm glad you're okay, though," Sirius said looking down at Harry. "Harry, look I lost your father and your mother, and I'm not going to lose you."

Harry was at lost for words. He stood up and Sirius brought him into a hug, "Never. And I mean never do that again, Harry. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Now, where were you today?" Lupin asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I had to take care of something. That's all."

Sirius stood in the middle of Harry and Lupin with his mouth opened and pointing at Harry, "He just changed his form. He's an animagus and all you say is 'Where were you Harry?'"

"Don't be to surprised that he is," Lupin said. "We are talking about Mr. Harry James Potter. He learned a Patronus charm at age thirteen. I'm not all to surprised."

Sirius shook his head in disappointment, "You people disgust me." He turned and headed back inside the house.

Harry and Lupin found Sirius sitting on the stairs, "Moony, I suggest you go and get your team together. We have a prank war after lunch."

Lupin smiled and walked back out of the house where he disaparated to the Burrow.

"Well, Prongslet, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," Sirius smiled and headed up the stairs.

"Sirius, really, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"It's fine, Prongslet. You wanted to have some fun. I can't get mad at you, when I did it to Prongs so many times."

Harry smiled and headed up to bed himself.

Author's note: Okay people. Finally the next chapter. We have the Prank War. I have some wonderful ideas and I hope that I didn't make you wait so long.


	10. The Prank War

"Hey, Harry its time for breakfast."

Harry rolled and in that same insist covered his face, "Go away. I'm tired."

Harry felt someone sit on the side of his bed, "If you still want to live here, you'll get out of bed."

Harry was confused for a second, "Wait. Why are you here?"

Harry sat up and put his glasses on. Remus Lupin was sitting there, "I came back and I found Sirius making, or better yet, attempting to make breakfast so I hung around."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and fell backwards on to his bed, "Can't 'The Chosen One' be able to sleep?"

"Nope," Lupin chuckled. "Not today Harry. Sorry."

Harry mumbled something under his breath before getting out of bed and following Lupin downstairs and into the kitchen where Sirius was sitting on the furthest counter, "I was thinking about this whole breakfast thing and it isn't really my thing."

"I'm just glad you didn't burn the house down," Harry said through a yawn.

"Harry I have to say that your choice in pajamas is extremely good," Sirius started. "I mean those snitch covered ones are awesome!"

Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled, "They're my dad's."

"I thought they looked familiar," Sirius laughed.

"So what are we doing for breakfast then?" Harry said changing the subject.

"The Burrow," Sirius replied. "They are expecting us in a little while, so go get dressed."

Harry took a shower and got himself ready in no longer than an hour. He put on some of his dad's clothes that were hanging up in his and his mothers closet. As he walked downstairs, he couldn't help but wonder about them, "Uncle Padfoot?"

"Yes, Prongslet," Sirius smiled. "Wow, don't do that to me. I thought you were your dad at first."

Harry smiled, "You like?" Harry did a twist and then smiled over at Sirius and Lupin who smiled. "I found it in mum's and dad's closet. I wondered if they fit. They are a little big but nothing a belt can't fix. But I was thinking, if it worked on you, then couldn't it work on my parents?"

Sirius looked at Harry, "I never thought about that. I guess it would. Why?"

"If I saved you, then lets go save them," Harry said taking a place next to Sirius.

"We could try I guess, but who knows what changes we would make," Sirius said.

"We'd be gong back sixteen years. That's dangerous, Harry." Lupin said.

"Fine, then I'll do it be myself," Harry said, seriously.

"Harry James Potter, you're not doing this," Sirius stood up and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Not unless I go with you." Sirius smiled.

Lupin stood up, "Sirius it's dangerous. He could alter something that could greatly change this time!"

Harry stood, pissed that Lupin was against him, "Yes, because bringing down Voldemort before he kills my parents, is bad. And making sure that Pettigrew dies and Sirius never gets shoved up in Azkaban is bad. And making sure that all the Death Eaters get what they deserve. You're right Lupin, that's bad."

Lupin understood how much Harry wanted this and shook his head, "If we are going to do this then we are gong to do this the right way."

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

"Well, lets get going," Sirius said.

They walked outside the gate and disapparated from there right outside the gates of The Burrow. Even from right there they could smell the food cooking and sent Sirius into a run, closely followed by Harry and Lupin. As they busted down the door and walked inside they saw Hermione jump in fear and instantly point her wand at their chests, "What do you think your doing breaking down a door like that? You could have honestly gotten yourselves killed!"

"Sorry, Hermione," The three guys said together.

Harry stood against the wall at the entrance of the kitchen as Lupin and Sirius took a place at the table. Sirius and Lupin started talking to Hermione and Harry went into a daze, just thinking.

"Hey, mate," Ron had came into the kitchen followed by Fred and George.

Harry smiled and followed Ron to the table as Bill and Charlie came in. Quickly everyone was developed in their own conversations that no one really paid attention to what was going on around them.

"Can I help with anything Hermione?" That one voice made Harry stop mid sentence and looked over at Hermione.

"No, thanks though Ginny. I'm pretty much done with everything," Hermione replied.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and turned towards the table where she found Harry looking at her smiling, and everyone looking at them, "Hi Harry."

"Hi Ginny," Harry smiled even bigger, when she took a place next to him at the table. "So how is your morning going so far?" Harry asked not noticing the stares.

"So far, so good," Ginny smiled back. "Hey Harry, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Harry looked at Sirius and Lupin then turned his whole body and put his arm behind her chair, "Sirius, Lupin, and I are going on a trip for a couple months."

Ginny turned away, "It's okay, Harry. I understand."

"Why? What's going on?" Harry asked not turning away.

"We're just going to the beach," Ginny replied.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he saw Sirius pick up the _Daily Prophet_, "How about when I get back, we will do something just us two."

Everyone turned towards Sirius because not only did he fall backwards off his chair but when he got up he looked like he was choking and couldn't breath, "Oh-my-No way!"

Harry stood there smiling, "What is it Sirius?"

Sirius smiled at Harry and ran over to him and hugged him, "I love you, Harry!"

Harry looked up at Sirius, trying to fight a smile, "What exactly did I do, Sirius?"

"I'm free! They freed me! I'm innocent," Sirius jumped up and down in excitement.

Harry didn't fight that smile for long, "Congratulations Sirius."

"How did you do it?" Sirius asked, taking his place next to Lupin again.

Harry ran his fingers threw his hair so his lighten bolt scar showed, "I'm Harry Potter! I can do anything."

"You're the best godson ever," Sirius smiled.

"I'm your only godson," Harry smiled back and then turned back to Ginny, "How does that sound? Just us two. We'll do something fun."

Ginny smiled, "That's sounds good, Harry. I'd like that."

Ron laughed, "Ginny, he doesn't want to go to the beach cause he doesn't want to show off his Horntail Tattoo yet."

"What!" Sirius and Lupin both almost yelled. "You have a what?"

Harry laughed along with everyone else, "Nothing. It's a joke."

"It better be," Sirius said but then waved his wand over at Harry's shirt and it came off.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. "What the heck? Give me my shirt back!"

Sirius eyed him, "It better have been a joke."

"Okay, breakfast is ready," Hermione said taking a seat next to Ron, across from Ginny.

"What?" Harry asked Sirius, who was staring at him with his mouth open and smiling. "Have we gotten past the whole innocent thing or the whole tattoo thing?

"You love her," Sirius said.

Beside Harry, Ginny coughed and looked at Sirius. "And what if I do Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Could you be anymore like your dad?" Sirius asked. "The redheads and you Potter boys. It amazes me."

Harry just smiled, "So, the prank war."

Sirius stood up, "Yes. Its today." With those three words Hermione and Ginny choked on their food, clearly scared of the war while Ron looked like he would hide the moment he got a chance, and the twins just sat there smiling. "Even though this is a war, there are rules. Failure to follow these rules and there will be deadly consequences.

"Now," Sirius looked everyone in the eye. "There is no pranking your team mates-so Harry you can put your wand away."

"Sirius incase you haven't noticed I don't really have a shirt," Harry pointed out.

Sirius threw Harry's shirt at him that was hiding in his lap, "Anyways, As the prank war goes on, anything and everything that breaks, blows up, comes alive, or a combination, we are not liable for. You can use any spell, counter curse, counter attack, and potion you can think of. You can do anything your little hearts desire. You can split up and do your own thing. And the biggest rule of all: Don't get caught in the cross fire."

"Expelliarmus!" Fred, George and Lupin flew backwards as Harry and Sirius ran outside and into some bushes.

"They're coming," Harry said.

"Gnomes," Sirius whispered.

Sirius was sitting there watching the others but before long Harry jumped up, cursing. Sirius jumped backwards in freight and looked up at Harry.

"Sirius, get it off!" Harry yelled as he tried to get the gnome off of his head. "Get this bloody thing off! Expelliarmus!" The gnome shot backwards and hit Sirius in the face. "That was an accident!"

Sirius looked mad, he pointed his wand at Harry who ducked just in time to miss a babbling curse that hit Lupin right in the chest, "Sirius, don't prank your team mates!"

"You started this! You hit me in the face with a gnome," Sirius said.

"On accident," Harry yelled back.

"Harry duck!"

Harry looked over at the door where Ginny was standing right behind Fred and George who aimed their wands at Harry and Sirius. Harry grabbed Sirius arm and disapparated into the kitchen.

"Where's your invisibility cloak?" Sirius asked.

Harry held out his hand and it appeared in it a moment later, "Engorio."

Sirius and Harry got underneath in just in time to see the other team run in.

"I have an idea," Fred said as he ran up the stairs and the other two followed.

"I'll be back, Prongslet," Sirius said and then apparated away.

Ginny had walked in just as Sirius disapparated. He took off the cloak and Ginny jumped in surprise, "There you are, Harry."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Harry smiled.

"Its fine," Ginny blushed.

Harry walked up to Ginny and took her into his arms making Ginny only inches from his face. Harry took a breath and he was only inches from kissing Ginny, when Sirius apparated in, "Harry look what I got!"

Harry glared at Sirius and let go of Ginny, "I'll see you later Gin."

"Did I interrupt something?" Sirius asked.

"You're just lucky that you're on my team," Harry said. "What do you have Sirius?"

"A book!" Sirius said and he threw it to Harry.

Harry caught it and looked at Sirius, "You were holding a book with gloves on?"

"So?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head, "It's an encyclopedias."

"Of every spell, potion, and counter curse and attack known to man," Sirius stated. "Your dad would be so proud."

Before Sirius could open it, the book levitated and hovered away, "Grab it!" Sirius yelled.

The faster Sirius and Harry ran to the book the faster it flew.

Finally it stopped outside of a bedroom. Sirius was only inches away from the book when the door opened and Lupin stood right there, "Sirius you dork! Go away!" Lupin grabbed the book and slammed the door in his face.

"Now how do we get in?" Harry asked.

"We fly," Sirius smiled. "Grab your Firebolt."

"Accio Firebolt," Harry said. They waited a good amount of time before they walked downstairs. "Is my Firebolt down here?"

"No," Hermione said.

Harry sighed, "Accio Firebolt."

"Stop mumbling Harry," Hermione said. "Accio Firebolt."

"I think that I lost it," Harry said after nothing happened.

"You what?" Sirius almost said. "Did you just say that you lost it?"

Harry struggled for words, "No-I just-See-I just put it away for safe keeping."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"So, no one would take it?" Harry smiled.

"Find it," Sirius said, a death glare in his eyes.

"It's right here."

Sirius and Harry walked out to the main hall and looked up at the stairs. The other team was standing there, Harry's Firebolt above their heads.

"Give it back!" Harry and Sirius yelled.

"I think not," Fred smiled.

Sirius and Harry's expressions went from mad to pissed.

Lupin stood next to the twins, "You two are in trouble now."

Fred and George ran back up the stairs and Sirius and Harry followed. They arrived at the hallway where Fred and George's room was with Lupin behind them.

"Harry calm down," Lupin said.

"Bombarda!" Harry yelled. Not only did Fred and George's bedroom door burst open but every window and door on the floor had blow out also.

Fred and George walked out of there room, their mouths on the floor and looked at Harry, "Mums going to murder you."

"Give us the Firebolt," Harry said pissed and the wall next to Harry blew open exposing the outside.

"Blow up as much as you want!" Fred said.

Sirius pointed his wand at the twins and they were invisible with a cloud of smoke covering them.

"What kind of spell was that?" George asked looking at his and his brothers body.

The twins body was sprouting green and sliver hair all over their skin and their body was turning different Slytherin colors. As for their clothes, they had changed also into Slytherin colors and their was a huge sliver snake on the shirts behind a sign that was flashing different colors that read Marauders Rule.

"Ah, I look like a Slytherin!" Fred and George yelled.

"Give us the Firebolt," Sirius repeated.

"Expelliarmus," George said and he disarmed both Sirius and Harry.

Harry hardly cared and was sarcastic yet again, "What am I going to do with my wand? Sirius, look I don't have my wand. Well, this is bad. There's only one word I have to say to you."

"And what is that Potter?" Fred asked.

"Expelliarmus," Harry said.

Fred and George flew backwards and when they did Harry grabbed his broom and wand and he and Sirius ran downstairs.

A few hours past, Sirius made Lulpin quack every ten seconds for two mintues and in return Sirius' hair turned pink. Fred hit Harry with a spell that made him speak French, and Harry threw a spell at Geroge who ducked and hit Hermione making her fly up in the air, spining. Ginny ducked a hair loss curse but it hit Lupin instead. Ron had gotten hit with a spell making him fly out the window as Ginny got sent up the stairs. All the spells stopped when Harry threw another Bombarda spell at a door, but instead have of the Burrow flew off and most of the furniture went up in flames.

They all gathered in a group, no one touching Fred or George because they still were experiencing the Sytherine color skin and body. Harry sighed, "I just blew up half the house. See what happenes when I get pissed off."

Molly and the rest of the adults came into view not long after, "My house!"

The kids, along with Sirius and Lupin all looked at each. "Everyone follow me!" Sirius said. They all grabbed on to each other and apparated out of the yard before Molly went up in flames herself.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"This is my house," Harry said. "Well, it was my mum's and dad's."

"We can all stay here tonight," Lupin said. "They would think to look at Grimmauld Place but not here, just until Molly cools off. Harry, Sirius I thought you'd want to know that we can't leave tomorrow morning. We have to talk about this and do this the right way."

"Okay," Harry replied. "Where are you going to go?"

Sirius raised his hand and jumped up and down, "My house! We have to go to my house!"

"Why?" Harry asked. "We go to Grimmuald Place all the time."

"No my other house," Sirius smiled. "This house is the bomb."


	11. The Sirius Estate

"_Moony, would you just look at him?" _

"_Padfoot, lets just wake him and get going." _

"_I need a picture first." Sirius poofed a camera into his hand and started taking random pictures. _

"_You have your pictures now lets go," Lupin said shaking Harry. _

_Harry turned over onto his back, sat up and reached for his glasses. As soon as he out them on, Sirius snapped another picture which blinded Harry, "Go away, Padfoot." _

_Sirius smiled, "Come on lover boy. We have to get going before the kids start to wake up." _

_Harry put his arm around Ginny again and closed his eyes, "I'm tired. Can't we wait." _

_Sirius ripped back the blankets and Harry sat up, "Fine." _

_Sirius and Lupin left the room as Harry wrapped the blankets around Ginny, "Harry, where are you going?" _

_Harry froze, "I'm going to be gone for awhile with Sirius and Lupin. I'll be back though." Harry kissed Ginny on the check and got dressed and ready in record time. When he came out of the bathroom Ginny was sitting up waiting for him. "Ginny go back to sleep." _

"_Where are you going?" Ginny asked once again. "Please tell me."_

_Harry sighed and sat next to her, "I'm going to go do some private training with Sirius and Lupin and I'm trying to change something. I'll be back don't worry. Go have fun today." _

_Ginny looked him in the eyes and she kissed him, "Please come back to me alive." _

"_I will, I promise," Harry kissed her one last time, before grabbing his things and walking downstairs. "Sirius, Lupin lets go." _

_They stood outside the gate to the house and Harry looked up at his window and saw Ginny staring out looking at him. _

_Sirius took hold of his arm and disapparated with Harry. When Harry's feet found ground again, he stared up a house he never saw before. _

"_Prongslet, welcome to my house. The Sirius Estate," Sirius smiled. _

_Harry never saw a house a big as this. It was in the middle of green, green grass and that's all you could see. The first thing that caught Harry's attention was that it was made of nothing but stone. Everything on the castle was stone. It also had windows, lots and lots of windows. Harry thought that if you ever wanted to go and see a castle other then Hogwarts this would be the one. It looked like there was more than fifty tall pointy towers around the castle, that's how big it was. The house was overall a big house and Harry wonder what it looked like on the inside. _

_When Harry walked inside he noticed how big it was and how much more roomy it was. The was two sets of stairs going against the both sides of the walls going up to the second floor. He noticed that you could either go to the right, left or straight. Harry followed Sirius who went to the right. _

_That way led to the living room. In there, there was armchairs and couches that were circled around a fireplace all on wood floors. On the tables and hanging on the walls were other kinds of knickknacks. On the walls there were torches for light and tapestries. They then followed a hallway to another opening. It was the dining room. _

_The dining room had a long rectangular table big enough for at least twenty people. On top of the table was no tablecloth but candles and above the table on the walls were more torches and again wood floors. _

_Sirius sat at the head of the table and Harry took one next to him, across from Lupin. "This is your house, Padfoot?" _

"_Yep, the Sirius Estate," Sirius smiled. _

"_Why did you buy this big of a house?" Harry wondered. _

"_I didn't buy," Sirius smiled. "I built it. Well, I had people by the names of Prongs and Moony help me build it! Isn't it awesome?"_

_Harry smiled and looked around again, "It is!" _

_Sirius looked happy to be here again, "I'll show you the rest later. We should talk about the trip first." _

"_Okay so how are we going to do this?" Harry asked. _

"_Okay, first what is our main objective of this trip?" Lupin asked._

"_To save my parents," Harry said. "I want to have them and I want as many people fighting this war. We are going to need help." _

_Lupin sighed, "Okay well saving your parents will be kind of a hard task."_

"_Also," Harry said. "I think that if we can destroy some of the Horcruxes back than is so I have less to worry about when we come back." _

"_Okay well, we have to make sure that what ever we do we don't mess with the future," Lupin said. would _

_Harry started, "Well, we only have to worry about five of them. Two are already destroyed, remember? The diary and the ring. We only to worry about the snake, the Hufflepuff Cup, the Necklace, then Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's."_

"_Okay and when we do get these, how do we destroy them?" Sirius asked._

_Harry sighed, "Either with venom for a snake or the sword of Gryffindor."_

"_I think the sword be the easiest," Sirius said. _

"_And how do you expect us to get it?" Lupin asked._

"_Well," Sirius smiled. "It's in Dumbledore's office, so all we have to do is walk in and take it and walk back out. It isn't hard."_

"_Padfoot, Hogwarts is closed for the summer," Lupin said. _

"_So? They don't leave!" Sirius replied._

"_And how do you possible know that?" Harry asked. _

"_Prongs and I visited once," Sirius smiled. "We got a couple of detentions from it but still."_

"_That's actually sounds fun," Harry smiled. "So now we have to figure out what which Horcruxes we can find and destroy without messing up this future. The diary can't because I destroy that in second year, the ring is destroyed in sixth year because that's how I learn about them. We can't do the necklace because Dumbledore and I also do that during sixth year. And we can't kill the snake because of Arthur and what happens in fifth year. So that leaves the cup, and then Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's." _

"_What does Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have that is a Horcruxe?" Lupin asked. _

"_I don't know," Harry said. "I just want to save my parents. How are we going to do this?"_

_Lupin folded his hands in front of him, "We have to get them to believe that it's us and not an imposter, first. Sirius you have your animagus, but Harry and I have nothing. They are going to have to believe us." _

"_How can we do that though?" Harry asked. _

"_Well, I know that nicknames," Lupin said, rubbing his temples. "I need to know something that only we know." _

_Sirius smiled, "I know something."_

'_Something else, Padfoot," Lupin said. "That's childish and immature."_

"_How many other people know about it though?" Sirius asked. _

"_Know what?" Harry asked. "Tell me." _

_Sirius looked at Harry and laughed, "Prongs' favorite thing to sing."_

_Harry just looked at Sirius, "And what would that be?" _

"_T-I-double G-ER. That's Tigger," Sirius laughed. _

_Harry looked like he just got slapped in the face, "Why?"_

"_Tigger was your favorite character when you were a baby," Sirius smiled. "Prongs would sing it and it would make you laugh. No one else knows." _

"_That's something I didn't need to know about my dad," Harry shook his head. "Is there anything else we could possibly do to get them to believe?" _

"_Well, we could wait till the full moon comes around," Lupin said. _

_Sirius stood up, "I had a thought." _

"_Wow, that's a surprise!" Harry smiled, jokingly. "You never have those!"_

_Sirius stuck his tongue out at Harry, "__Veritaserum." _

_Lupin looked up at him, "Why didn't I think of that? That is smart." _

_Sirius folded his arms and smiled, "See I can be smartical also." _

_Harry shook his head in disappointment, "That isn't even a word, Padfoot." _

"_Neither was Uncy Padfoo', but you don't see me making fun of you," Sirius pointed out. _

"_Really, like really?" Harry asked. _

"_Don't argue with him, Harry," Lupin said before Sirius could say anything. "It's pointless. It really is." _

"_Idiot," Harry muttered. _

_Sirius was about to argue back but Lupin stood up, "Stop it. Both of you. Now Lily and James. We can't do anything until we've talked to them. And we can't just go in there and tell them everything at once. Okay?"_

"_Yes, sir," Harry and Sirius said after Lupin's strict tone had died. _

_Lupin took a deep breath again, "Harry, you are going to have to hid under a cloak. James and Lily and everyone else will flip if they see a grown up baby Harry. And you shouldn't talk either. You sound way to much like James. And if anyone talks to you, then use a different voice. But whatever you do, don't take the cloak or hood off. Do you understand?" _

"_Yes sir," Harry replied like he was talking to a military officer. _

"_I'm serious," Lupin's eyes shone with seriousness and strictness._

"_Actually, he's Sirius," Harry said pointing at Sirius, who laughed._

"_Well do you want to see the rest of the house, Prongslet?" Sirius asked, getting up. _

"_Yeah," Harry said jumping up and following Sirius out of the dining room._

_They entered the kitchen next and it was beautiful. Again it had wood floors. Harry now decided that there were only wood floors in this house. They didn't even get a foot into the kitchen when a house elf appeared in their way, "Mrs. Potter has told Bippy that no one is allowed in this kitchen, even Mr. Black himself." _

"_Well thank you, Bippy. You may go," Sirius said and stood there. "You can leave anytime."_

"_Mrs. Potter has told Bippy not to leave until the guests do, to make sure that theys don't go into the kitchen," Bippy replied. "And if they do, to contact her." _

_Sirius sighed and turned around and Harry and Lupin followed him back into the dining room and living room where they stopped at the main entrance._

"_Why can't anyone go into your kitchen?" Harry asked. _

"_Cause your mum got mad at Prongs and I once because we had a food fight and broke everything in there," Sirius said like it was no big deal. "Now, Prongslet about the house elves. You know how many there are at Hogwarts? Well double that and you have the Sirius Estate." _

"_Hermione would flip," Harry sighed. _

"_Now, to name a few: Tippy, Bippy, Zippy, Nippy, and Jeeves." _

"_Jeeves?" Harry asked. "That's random." _

"_Well, he's the elf everyone likes so I gave him that name," Sirius smiled. "There's more but I don't feel like naming them." _

"_So you named them?" Harry asked._

_Sirius chuckled, "Well, your dad helped. Bippy just came to him, Nippy likes to nip pick at things, Zippy is always running around, and Tippy well, lets just say he can't carry anything that breaks. Jeeves just sounded awesome. There is one named Tipsy and she had one to many one night, so yeah." _

_Harry smiled, "Okay. Shall we get this tour on?" _

_Sirius walked to his left, "This is the den, Prongslet. We usually just stay in the living room, though." _

_The den had, again no surprise to Harry, wood floors. There was an enormous fireplace stationed at the furthest wall made of brick. There of course were torches that gave off light and tapestries. The couches and armchairs were pointed towards the fireplace. There was a small wooden table in the middle that held up candle holders and different kinds of knickknacks. At one end of the room there was a long bar that went across the room. Of course Sirius had one of those. _

"_Everything is so," Harry couldn't think of a word that best fit this house. _

"_Elegant?" Lupin asked._

"_Yeah," Harry said looking around. _

"_And if you follow that hallway, Prongslet," Sirius pointed to an opening at the other end. "It will take you to a library bigger then you've ever seen." _

_They walked back out to the main entrance. This time Harry noticed how high the ceiling was. _

"_Shall we make out way up the stairs?" Sirius asked._

_Without replying Harry followed Sirius up the stairs still memorized. As you walked up the stairs, you could see still pictures all over the walls._

"_These pictures were taken all through out our lives," Sirius said stopping at one. It was of him, James and Lupin all laughing and having fun. As they made their way up more, James and Lily's wedding past them, then some more of the Marauders. Then at the top were some of baby Harry. There was one that Sirius stopped at and looked for a little bit. It was of him lying on the couch with a bundled up baby on his lap and next to that was a picture of him and James standing next to each other smiling. The last one was of Sirius and James again, but it looked like a school picture. It had both of them standing there and at the bottom read: Most Likely to Stay Friends Forever. _

_Harry smiled and Followed Sirius through a door, and on the front it said: Sirius Black. Sirius' room was big with a high ceiling. There was a fireplace on the West wall with a two couches facing it, and the floors, they were wooden, of course. Harry's attention went straight to the bed. It was fit for a king. There was a headboard and against that headboard must have been a hundred pillows all stacked against each other. The bed had four giant posts stretching up to the ceiling and just the bed itself looked like it could fit all of London plus more. _

_Beside the beds were some torches that gave off light but Harry noticed something weird. "There aren't any windows, Padfoot." _

"_I'm to cool for windows," Sirius laughed. "Well, we can also go to your mum's and dad's room, Moony's room, and all the other places there are to see. Or we can just go straight to the coolest room ever." _

"_And what room would that be?" Harry asked as he heard Lupin chuckle, "Yours, Harry." _

_Sirius walked over to a door and opened it, "Welcome to baby Harry's room." _

"_You have a door connecting them?" Lupin asked._

"_Yep, how do you think that I got Harry so many more times than Lily?" Sirius asked. _

_Harry's room was nothing like he expected it to be. It was so much more than he needed. There was a massive crib too big for a baby. In one corner there was nothing but toys and more toys. There was also a fireplace with a couple of couches around it. _

"_My mum let me have a fireplace?" Harry asked._

"_She didn't have a choice. It was either this, or you share a room with me," Sirius sighed. "I was hoping that you'd get to share a room with me but she said that I might be a bad influence on you. You know with my staying up late, experimenting, and pranking. She wished that you didn't grow up like Prongs or me, but we see how good that turned out."_

"_There are like a million rooms in this house though," Harry said. "Mum could have picked anyone."_

_Lupin stepped in, "Padfoot threw a fit for the longest time, suggesting that you get the one next to him. Finally your mum gave him. But there was a catch. She got to design your room the way she wanted to. It was only a little while after she designed it, that Padfoot here redesigned saying that it didn't fit your personality." _

"_Well I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. Shall we head back and eat or stay here?" Sirius asked. _

"_Lets stay!" Harry said. _

"_Oh Jeeves!" Sirius called._

_There was a pop and a house elf appeared at Sirius' feet, "Master Black called Jeeves."_

"_Can we get some food?" Sirius asked rubbing his stomach._

_Jeeves looked up at Sirius, "The question is Master Black, do we have any food?" _

_Sirius laughed, "Your right. Uh, do you want to get us food?" _

_Jeeves sighed, "Not really. But uh-" Jeeves stopped at looked up at Harry. "Mister Potter?"_

"_Yes, I'm Harry Potter," Harry looked back at the elf. He'd never seen an elf act the way it did with Sirius. _

_Jeeves bowed, "I haven't seen you since you were a baby."_

_Harry just smiled. _

"_About that food, Jeeves," Sirius said as everyone heard his stomach rumble. _

_Jeeves sighed again, "I'll have another elf work on that, Master Black."_

"_Thank you," Sirius smiled yet again and the elf popped away. _

"_That's one strange elf," Harry commented. "But he sure is awesome." _

"_But he's awesome," Sirius laughed. "Lets us go eat in the dining room."_

_Lupin, Sirius, and Harry all walked back down to the dining room, not stopping at any more pictures. Once they got in there, there was already food at the table. _

"_They sure do work fast," Harry said, as he dug in. _

"_You Harry," Sirius said as he put several different things on his plate, "When I died, I left you everything I owned, even this house. I was hoping that Moony would show you it, but I guess he never did." _

"_Can I have this house?" Harry smiled. _

_Sirius smiled, and started eating his food ignoring this question. Dinner was ate in silence, everyone enjoying their last meal of this future. After they were done they sat there in silence all thinking about the same thing but no one brought it up. _

"_So," Sirius said breaking the silence. "We are just going to walk into Hogwarts and take the sword?" _

"_I don't know," Lupin looked up at the ceiling. _

_A smile came across Harry's face, "I say we have a little fun with this. No one will be there, well almost no one." _

_Just then Hedwig flew in and landed in front of Harry, "It's from Ginny. It says that the Order is holding an emergency meeting at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office and not to tell me, Lupin, or Sirius. Its tomorrow in the morning around ten. I think that we should crash it. Don't you?" _

_Sirius and Lupin smiled. They were going to have a very fun day. _

"_About your idea, Harry. I think I have an idea also," Sirius smiled his smile and the planning started. _

_Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter done. The next chapter might be the funniest but you readers might need to see it be performed in your heads…….I'm doing my best job to get it detailed as possible and it's going really well but I feel as though it could be better. Well… Read and Review please. I enjoy the reviews I got and I really like hearing what you all have to say. And thanks to my older sister for helping with this chapter and everyone one else!_


	12. Incognito

Lupin was walking down the halls of Hogwarts towards Dumbledore's office. Hogwarts was empty, the ghosts weren't even around. Lupin shook his head in a disappointing way at Sirius and Harry as Lupin followed them. They were being absolute retards. Lupin tried to talk them out of their idea and it worked. But then they thought of another idea and Lupin thought that the first idea was a whole lot better.

Harry and Sirius were dressed in all black. They had black pants with a black shirt and even a black ski mask covering their faces. Lupin however was just in his normal everyday clothes.

From their first step into Hogwarts Sirius and Harry ran around the castle like spies. They were tumbling and doing secret hand signs all around Lupin. Lupin kind of ignored it and pretended that Sirius and Harry weren't there. That however was kind of hard when you are getting pulled around corners ever few minutes and being tackled to make sure nothing or no one sees you.

Meanwhile in the meeting……

"What are we going to do with them?" McGonagall asked. "Sirius can't go walking around in the public. Everyone thinks that he's dead."

"Did you see the paper today?" Molly asked. "Sirius has been cleared."

"And I doubt that the Minster is the one to congratulate," Moody said. "Potter probably met up with him."

Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron all sat there looking at each other, not saying anything. They all sent Harry the letter informing them and they wondered why they weren't here. Most of them however didn't want Harry, Sirius and Lupin to come because they would be in so much more trouble.

"They aren't responsible. We need to fix this right now," Molly almost yelled. "You saw what they did to my house." She looked at the kids who looked away. "Fred and George's skin isn't even completely fixed and they are still growing hair Slytherin colors!"

Moody straightened up and looked towards the door, "I'll be right back. There is a problem that needs to be dealt with."

The Order watched him leave the room and everyone turned back to the group of kids, "I know that you all know what Harry is up to."

"If anyone knows, its Ginny," Ron said quickly.

"Ron!" Ginny almost yelled. "He hasn't told me anything that you don't know."

"We know that you all know what he's been up too," McGonagall said. "I order you to tell us."

The kids just sat there looking at each other, not saying anything.

They all turned towards the door as it swung open and two people in all black came in tumbling then hid behind Tonks and Kinsley, who were standing up. Lupin came in after them, "Don't ask."

Moody came in after Lupin, "I tried to stop them, but they used force." Moody held his arm.

Everyone watched Sirius and Harry tumble and hide behind people. They were standing against the wall nearest to Dumbledore's desk and they made hand signs at each other.

Everyone stood there watching them with confused looks on their faces.

Harry walked against the wall, behind Dumbledore's desk, towards the sword and Sirius was still against the desk, in a weird stance.

"Potter, what are you doing?" McGonagall asked.

Harry grabbed the sword and waved his wand over it and it disappeared. Everyone's mouth dropped opened.

Lupin opened the door and Harry and Sirius walked out.

The Order was still stunned when Sirius and Harry appeared in the door way again, their masks off. Sirius smiled at Harry who went up to Ginny and kissed her in front of everyone and then said, "You didn't see anything." Sirius and Harry then ran out of the office down the staircases and down to Hogsmead where they disapparated back to The Sirius Estate.

"Okay, we are so dead the next time we see them," Sirius said walking into the living room and falling on a couch.

Harry was laughing, "I think we went a little far cursing Moody though."

Sirius sat up, "He was in the way though and he was like yelling at us!"

Harry smiled, "We rock."

"We really do," Sirius agreed.

"So did you and dad just sit here and do this all day?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

Sirius smiled, "Wanna see the dungeons?"

"Leave it to you to have a dungeon," Harry sighed.

Harry and Sirius walked out of the living room and turned as though they were going to go up the stairs but didn't. Instead they went between the stairs. There you could go either right of left. The right went back to the living room and dining room. The left however, looked like it didn't go anywhere. It just stopped. Sirius took out his wand and pointed to the wall, "Siraimus."

"Siraimus?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked back at Harry, "Yeah. Sirius, James, and Lupin. We had to think of a name that Lily wouldn't have thought of."

Sirius pointed his wand at another piece of the wall, "Siraimus." But nothing happened, yet again. "Where is that stupid door?"

"Door?" Harry said and pointed to a door behind Sirius.

"Not the bathroom door, the secret door, Prongslet," Sirius as he pointed his wand at another spot on the wall. "Siraimus."

"Are you sure you have the right wall?" Harry asked after Sirius did several attempts.

"Do I have the right wall?' Sirius laughed at the question. Then he turned around, "Siraimus."

Harry sat down against the wall and watched Sirius go up and down the side of the wall way muttering 'Siraimus'. After about an hour Sirius took a place next to Harry. "I think I have the wrong hallway."

Harry looked at Sirius, "Really? Well, how many hallways are there in your house?"

Sirius sighed, "In what wing?"

"Wing?" Harry asked surprised.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah. There's a North, South, East and West wing. Then we have the wings in-between those wings."

Harry turned his head and gave Sirius the death glare, "Tell me your joking."

"I wish I was," Sirius smiled.

Lupin came into view and when he saw them sitting there he smiled, "There you two are."

"Where is the secret door, Moony?" Sirius asked.

Lupin's face dropped, "Really? Padfoot, like really? You can't find it?"

"If I could find it, would I ask you where it was at?" Sirius asked.

"Look above you," Lupin said.

Sirius and Harry both looked up and they were sitting against a huge red 'X'.

"Siraimus," Sirius smiled pointing at the wall.

Just like that a door appeared, "Showing Harry the dungeons?"

"Yeah," Sirius smiled.

Lupin stood there looking at them. After a second Harry spoke, "Do you need to tell us something, Moony?"

"Where's the sword?" Lupin asked.

"It should be in my parents' room," Harry said.

Lupin let out a big breath, "Okay."

"Lets go Prongslet!" Sirius said.

There was a staircase leading down into what looked like a cold and dark tunnel, with only torches lighting the way every couple of feet. Soon enough Harry and Sirius came to a door, "Slytherin's Rule with a Rainbow." Sirius said as he pointed his wand at the door.

The door unlocked and opened. Harry ignored the password and walked in behind Sirius. Harry thought that the room reminded him of Snape's classroom. The only difference was that there was one long table in the middle with an oversized cauldron. There were shelves and shelves stocked with bottles of different shapes and sizes, books, and jars filled with different ingredients.

Sirius started, "Your dad and I made Moony his Wolfbane Potion sometimes. I was experimenting one day and I found a hair color potion that didn't react with any of the other ingredients. So I told your dad and we decided to take the that risk. When Moony transformed he had pink skin and pink fur. It was hilarious. James and I had to change just so Moony didn't kill us. Then after the full moon, he hunted us down and lets just say it wasn't pretty. He didn't talk to us for a week after that. He wouldn't even let us make his potion anymore."

Harry sat with Sirius and listened as Sirius told him stories of things that him and James would make.

Meanwhile at the meeting…..

Everyone was stunned about what just happened. No one spoke a word for a couple minutes.

"Did they really just do that?" Tonks asked.

"They must be mental," Ron said under his breath.

The members of the Order are started talking at once asking questions to Hermione and Ron, wanting to know why Harry wanted the sword.

"They just came in here dressed like spies and trying to be all incognito and you want to know why they took the sword?" Fred asked. "That's mental."

George stood up, "I agree with Fred. Why were they trying to be incognito?"

"This isn't a joking matter," Molly said strictly. "What could they possibly want with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor?"

"Well, Harry's hoping that he can just stab Voldemort with it," Bill said.

Charlie started, "Well, makes sense. Two opposing houses that hate each other. It makes sense."

McGonagall looked Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all in the eyes, "You all haven't said one thing about this but you all are making jokes? Someone knows something and I order you to tell us now."

"We don't know anything, Professor," Hermione said almost at once. "Harry hasn't said anything since Sirius came back. All we know is that he has been with Remus and Sirius most of the time."

"Why does he want the sword?" McGonagall asked again.

Everyone looked up at Dumbledore's Portrait as he coughed, "May I say something?"

"Of course," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore smiled, "They don't know anything. Harry wanted the sword because he needs it, not because he wants it. I know why he wants it. Just let the boy work."

McGonagall looked around at the Order and they all looked back. They knew there was nothing they could do or say in front of the children, Bill and Charlie, and Dumbledore. "Well, that leaves the meeting done."

Everyone filed out of the office, the children, Bill, and Charlie first. Everyone then crowded around McGonagall, "I will find out what Potter is up to. But first we have to get him away from Black and Lupin."

"How are we gong to do that?" Arthur asked. "It is like trying to separate James and Sirius. It's impossible."

"We might have to use force," McGonagall said.

Back with Lupin…..

Lupin was in the library reading. Lupin was sitting in an armchair completely into this book. BAM! An explosion made Lupin jump almost a foot in the air making him not only throw his book and scream but knock over some butterbeer he had in his hand all over the front of his shirt, "Bloody Merlin. What could they possibly-"

His questioned was answered when he walked out of the library and saw Harry and Sirius emerge from the hallway, covered in black stuff and coughing. When Sirius spotted him he smiled, "Well hello Lupin. Did you know you have something on your shirt?"

"And you have something on your face," Lupin said condescending.


	13. James!

"Okay, guys, seriously, you had all night to pack," Lupin yelled from the stairs. "We need to hurry up before someone comes."

Sirius came down with nothing in his hands, "What are they going to do? Super glue us to the ceiling?"

"You never know, Padfoot. Some random person might stop by and decide to super glue us to the ceiling," Harry looked up towards the ceiling. "Actually I doubt that that is even possible. I can't even see the ceiling."

"Did you write the note, Sirius?" Lupin looked at Sirius.

"I told you to write it, Prongslet," Sirius looked at Harry.

Harry looked at Lupin, "And I told you to write it."

Lupin put his head in his hand, "So no one wrote the note?"

Sirius raised his hand and started to jump up and down, "Ooo I'll write it!"

Sirius ran over to the stairs took out some parchment and ink and began writing. After a couple of minutes he stood up and smiled, "This must be the best letter ever! Now we have to get this to Godrics Hollow!"

"First," Lupin put his hand up stopping Sirius and Harry from running out of the house. "Do you both have everything you possibly could need?"

"Yes sir," Sirius and Harry were jumping up and down in anticipation.

Lupin put his hand down and let them run past him, "I'll meet you at Godrics Hollow!"

Sirius and Harry ran outside and as soon as they were a few feet from the house they apparated mid run. When they apparated outside the gate of Godrics Hollow, Harry grabbed the letter and read it aloud, almost out of breath, "Dear Whom ever reads this letter first, I, Sirius Black, have went along with Harry James Potter and Remus John Lupin to go hunt down Voldemort. Along the way, we might also get some vampires and werewolves and other magical creatures to help us fight. We think that they will be easier to get along with and we wont have people, like Molly, ordering us around and not letting us do things our way. We will see you in a year. Don't bother looking for us and no, the children by the names of, Bill, Charlie, Gred, Forge, Ron, Hermione, or Ginny, don't know anything concerning us. Best wishes Sirius, Harry and Remus. P.S We are hoping that we can just stab Voldemort with the sword."

"Well, what did you think?" Sirius inquired.

"I thought that it was very funny," Harry walked into his house.

As they walked inside they noticed that it was quiet. Everyone was still sleeping.

Sirius folded up the letter and put it on the living room table, and turned to Harry ,who was staring up the stairs, fear in his eyes, "Prongslet what happ-" Sirius couldn't even finish his sentence because someone else yelled.

"Don't you move, Harry James Potter! Do you know how much trouble you are in right now?"

Sirius turned the corner to see a very mad Hermione standing there, "Run Prongslet! We have to go!"

Sirius and Harry ran out of the house just as Lupin appeared at the gate, "Run Lupin!"

Lupin looked up just in time to be grabbed by Sirius and Harry as they apparated away. The last thing he saw was Hermione right behind Sirius and Harry, yelling something.

"What happened?" Lupin asked.

"Hermione is mad at us," Harry said as he put on a cloak.

"Why was she up?" Lupin asked.

"That's a good question," Sirius looked around the corner to make sure no one was coming. "Do you have the time-turner? If we are going to do this, we have to do it now."

"Why?" Harry asked as he put the time-turner around the three of them.

"Cause Molly is coming and she doesn't miss anything," Sirius grabbed the time-turner and started spinning it. Everything around them sped backwards almost sixteen years.

Everything stopped. They were standing outside the Leaky Cauldron sixteen years into the past.

"Are you ready?" Lupin was a bit shaky. He got a nod from both Harry and Sirius and they started on through the bar.

It was a busy day and Harry, Sirius, and Lupin were thankful for that. They walked around people and tried not to make themselves noticeable. They went all the way to the back and entered Diagon Alley.

"Look there he is. There's dad," Harry whispered and pointed to someone that was walking away.

Harry looked up and Sirius who was smiling like there was no tomorrow, "Prongs," He whispered and then ran after him.

"Padfoot, no don't," Lupin yelled but it was already to late. Harry and Lupin both saw Sirius jump on James' back and they both went down.

"What the-" James started but saw Sirius. "What happened?"


	14. The WHOLE family

James got up off the ground and looked at Sirius, "What happened?"

Sirius looked behind him at the approaching Lupin and cloaked Harry, "Well, I'll just tell you later when we're with Lils. It will be more fun."

James looked a little dumbfounded, "Who's that and why in Merlin's name is he in a cloak? It's like a hundred degrees out."

Sirius put his arm around Harry, "This right here is Draco. And he's in a cloak because he's strange like that."

Harry gabbed Sirius' arm and glared at him. Sirius, feeling the hole being dug into his head, removed his arm from Harry and stood next to James, "I'm training him to be an Auror and the only way to do that is for him to listen to everything I say."

James sighed, "I'm sorry, you chose him Draco. If I knew people needed training than I would have volunteered." He turned to Sirius, "Why are you here?"

"I missed you so much, Prongs," Sirius hugged James.

James prayed off Sirius and took a step back, "You just saw me like ten minutes ago. Remember we're having dinner together tonight."

"Well, I missed you to much to stay away. Why are you here?" Sirius asked.

James started walking, "I ran out of Firewiskey."

"Is Mrs. Potter banning it from the house again?" Sirius asked with a smile on his face.

James' face then had a frown on it, "Yes. She thinks that it's a bad example for Harry. And then I told her that it won't be my fault if he turns out like me. She actually agreed with me. Lily thinks it will be your fault, Padfoot."

Sirius looked like he got slapped in the face, "My fault? How can it possibly be my fault? He's your kid."

"You are always with him though, Sirius," Lupin said standing on the other side of James. "You and James are like brothers."

"Well, if he turns out like me, he will also turn out like you, James," Sirius added.

"He has a point you know," James stopped in front of a book store. "Do you think Harry would like a book for his birthday?"

Sirius put a hand on James shoulder, "He's turning one, Prongs. He can't even talk in full sentences."

"Because of you," James blamed. "If you didn't make sounds every time you talked to Harry, and actually talked to him, he would probably be talking."

"I do not make sounds," Sirius defended himself.

James made several noises and then said, "Those wouldn't be considered words, Padfoot."

Sirius crossed his arms, "Don't be mad that I can speak baby and you can't. And Lily talks to him like he's a baby anyways."

"He is a baby, Padfoot. And plus, she actually talks to him," James said a little angry.

"Whatever," Sirius whispered.

"We should really be getting home," James turned to Harry. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, he is," Sirius answered for him. "Again, all the answers will be given at home where no one can hear us."

"Well, let me go get Pettigrew," James stopped because the ground underneath him started shaking.

Sirius pulled Harry into his arms and held him there for a couple seconds, "That won't be needed, Prongs. We ran into Peter already."

James stared at Harry, who was still in Sirius' arms, "Padfoot, do you know this boy? Like you know Harry."

Sirius nodded his head, "Yes. I know him just like I know Harry."

James stared at him for a second, "Who's son is that?"

"That is something that I can not say in front of him. It's kind of a sensitive subject," Sirius couldn't smile.

"Okay well, we shouldn't keep Lily waiting," Lupin clapped his hands together.

They all disapparated in front of the house. James turned to them, "I might have pissed Lily off after you guys left today. I'm not entirely sure."

They walked in and they all went straight into the living room and sat on the couch, Harry in-between Sirius and Lupin.

"Lily, your Prince Charming has arrived," James yelled.

"But," Sirius started trying not to laugh, "He turned out to be a conceited, twenty-two year old, Quidditch playing person who struts. Oh wait, that is Prongsie!"

Lily came in with Baby Harry on her hip and a smile on her face. Once she actually saw Lupin and Sirius she stopped and looked at them, "What happened?"

"Uncy Padfoo'" Baby Harry screamed.

Sirius jumped up off the couch and took Baby Harry from Lily and then sat next to Harry once again, "So so this is what happened. This morning I might have accidentally spilled some aging potion into Moony's pumpkin juice. So then he acted just like an adult and forced me onto the floor and shoved a little to much into my mouth."

Lily laughed, "And him?"

"Uncy Padfoo'! Uncy Padfoo'!" Baby Harry said over and over and he climbed all over Sirius, who was now on the ground.

"Draco, here, is my apprentice. I'm training him to be an Auror," Sirius started again. "He's staying with me until he can be on his own. He is of age but he needs someone. He isn't retarded either, well sometimes he can be a jerk but that's just him."

Harry smiled under his hood. He kept his eyes on Lily. He was so glad that he actually got to see his mom. She was so much more beautiful than the pictures.

"You smiled just my husband, Draco," Lily sweetly said. "What happened to his parents?"

Sirius sat next to Harry once more with Baby Harry on his lap, "Voldemort finished them off. Tragic loss. When he was only a baby."

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Lily watched Harry's head drop and land in his hands.

Harry sat like that trying to hold back tears. Lily was so close. He just wanted to go up to her and hug her. The next thing Harry knew was someone was kneeling in front of him, hugging him, "A mother's love never leaves."

"Lily, maybe now isn't the best time," Sirius almost whispered.

When Harry looked back up, Lily was by James again, staring at Baby Harry.

Baby Harry was on Sirius' lap moving and playing around, his back towards Harry. Harry watched Sirius start tickling Baby Harry. The sound of his laughing reminded Harry of himself, but younger. Baby Harry was laughing so hard that he fell backwards on to Harry's lap. Baby Harry stopped laughing and stood on Harry's lap, Harry's arms on his back.

"Daddy?" Baby Harry asked looking under the cloak. "Uncy Padfoo," Baby Harry looked over at Sirius and pointed at Harry, "Daddy?"

"Look Harry," Sirius quickly said. "Doggie!" Sirius changed and licked Baby Harry's face.

Baby Harry pushed the dog's face away, "No, Doggie. Daddy." Baby Harry looked over at Lupin, "Moon, daddy." Baby Harry once again pointed at Harry.

"No, that's Draco. Not daddy," Lupin said picking up Harry and placing him on his lap.

Baby Harry wiggled out of Lupin's grip and crawled across the couch and sat on Harry's lap but looked at James, "Daddy?" He laughed as he clapped his hands.

James looked over at the dog form of Sirius, "Why does he wear the hood?"

Sirius took a deep breath, "Look Prongs, there is something I need to tell you but you can't say anything. Ok?"

James stared at Sirius, "You sound like you are about to tell me that this kid is someone important."

"He is," Sirius broke eye contact. "He's important to Prongslet future."

"He can help?" James asked. "He can save Harry?"

Sirius looked over at Harry and then at James, "He can help save you and Lily. Harry doesn't need saving."

"Mummy!" Baby Harry crawled off Harry and over to Lily where stood himself up by Lily's legs. He grabbed one of Lily's hands and pulled.

Lily stood up and helped Baby Harry walk back over to Harry. Baby Harry opened and closed his fists at Harry, who picked him up and placed him on his lap, "Mummy," He pointed at Lily. "Daddy," He pointed at James. "Daddy," He pointed at Harry then looked back up at Lily.

"Does he look like Daddy?" Lily asked kneeling down to Baby Harry's height. "Does he remind you of Daddy?"

James stood up and pulled Sirius just inches from his face, "Padfoot, why does he keep calling him 'daddy'?"

"I don't know," Sirius put his hands up in defense. "Well I do know but you'd flip out. I can't tell you. You have to trust me first."

James let go of Sirius, "We're brothers, Padfoot. I trust you with my life. That's why I wanted you Secret Keeper. Just tell me."

"Oh. My. God." James and Sirius looked over at Lily who was looking at Harry, her mouth open. "You and Harry. You could be brothers." Lily stood up and moved from in front of Harry. "I think I know why he calls him 'Daddy'."

James' mouth dropped open. He thought he was looking into a mirror or something, "Who are you?"

"You really want to know?" Harry asked looking up at his dad. "My name is Harry James Potter."

"Hello family!" The front door opened and in stepped Sirius and Lupin.

"We're in here," Lily called.

When Sirius and Lupin stepped into the living room, everyone's mouth's dropped open.

"What is going on?" Lily asked looking at everyone.

Baby Harry screamed and clapped his hands, clearly happy.


	15. He is you, James

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is! R&R please

James stood up so fast that no one even saw whim move, "Expelliarmus!" Sirius and Lupin got thrown back against the wall and they laid there passed out cold. James pointed his wand at Harry, "Who are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Harry said looking him in the eye.

"Who are they?" James motioned to the limp Sirius and Lupin.

Harry sighed, "Just so you know, Padfoot is going to kill you for that."

"That isn't Padfoot," James almost yelled. "That one is."

Harry looked in the door way and saw the younger versions of Sirius and Lupin standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Uncy Padfoo'," Baby Harry clapped his hands together and smiled. "Uncy Padfoo'"

The younger Sirius stared at looked back and forth between Baby Harry and Harry then Harry and James, "Prongs, do you have a brother that I don't know about?"

"Uncy Padfoo'," Baby Harry opened and closed his fists at the younger Sirius and looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Uncy Padfoo' up."

Sirius waked over to Harry who was holding Baby Harry and picked him up, "Seriously, Prongs he looks just like you."

"No he doesn't," James said as he tied the older versions of Sirius and Lupin to a chair.

"Except for the hair and the face and the skin and the glasses," Sirius started. "And the clothes he wears, his voice, the way he talks. And the ears, and the nose and the mouth Except for that he doesn't look like you. He has Lily's eyes though. Who is this kid?"

"I don't know," James said sitting in front of Harry staring at him. "He isn't dangerous."

Harry crossed his arms, "And how would you know that?"

James crossed his arms also, "If you wanted to do something you would have already done it. Harry was with you most of the time and didn't cry once."

"So you are trusting a person that looks identical to your son but you don't even know where he came from?" Harry asked.

"I could stun you and then tie you to a chair, if that's what you want," James replied.

Harry half smiled, "That wouldn't help you get any closer to finding the answer of our arrival."

"What are you?" James leaned into Harry.

Harry copied him, "I am a human being. I breath and live just like you. That's what I am."

"He even acts and talks like you," The younger Sirius rolled his eyes. "He has to be you!"

"Who are they?" James asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say, sorry," Harry crossed his arms.

Harry looked over at Sirius and Lupin. Sirius opened his eyes, "What in the bloody hell was that for?"

"Who are you?" James ignored Sirius and continued to look at Harry.

"Nope. I can't," Harry answered and smiled. "And nothing you can do can make me say anything."

"Lily dear do we have any Veritaserum?" James didn't take his eyes off Harry.

"I do!" The younger Sirius jumped up still holding Baby Harry.

"Can I have it please?" James asked with a half smile on his face.

"What are you going to do? Shove it down my throat?" Harry smiled back.

"He even smiles like you!" Sirius noted before running out of the house with Baby Harry to get the Veritaserum.

"If you won't answer me then I'll ask your friends," James said. "You're lucky I don't call Dumbledore or the Minster."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Wow, Dumbledore. I'm so scared. I'm his favorite student so what is he going to do? And the Minster? Seriously, dad, he's trying to get me on his side."

"Dumbledore hasn't met you yet and they have a different Minster than we do," Lupin stated.

"What did you just say?" Lily asked standing next to James. "Did you just call him dad?"

"No," Harry quickly said.

"Yes, you did," Lily pointed out.

"Why would I call him dad?" Harry asked.

Lily crossed her arms, "You aren't telling us something."

"I didn't call him 'dad'. He isn't even my dad!" Harry was getting angry.

Harry looked over at Sirius who's mouth was hanging open and Lupin's face was down, hidden from sight.

Sirius ran back in with Baby Harry clapping his hands and laughing, "This kid is extremely hyper and fast. I put him down for one second and turn my back and when I go to pick him up, he's gone! Anyways, here's the potion, Prongs."

"You lost my baby?" Lily asked taking Harry from him.

"No, he was in his room, playing," Both Sirius' said in sync.

"How did you know that?" James asked.

The older Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. A hunch."

James took the potion and walked up to Sirius and stared at him, "You don't need this, do you?"

Sirius smiled, "Nope. I already showed you my animagus. You can't copy it," His smile faded. "You know it's me, Prongs."

James stared at him and then made his way to the older Lupin, "But you. What am I going to do with you?"

"Either wait for a full moon or let me drink the potion," Lupin said.

"Are you going to tell me that you're a werewolf too?" James asked placing a chair in front of him and then sitting in it.

"No, he wants to look at the moon with you," Harry sarcastically said. "Duh, why else would he wait for a full moon?"

James glared at him and then turned back to Lupin, "Do I need to shove it down your throat or will you take it like a good little boy?"

"Technically," Harry started. "He's not a boy. He's not even a man. He's part werewolf, so he's more of a beast. He's a man beast!"

James glared at him and then smiled, "He is, huh? I can definitely see where you get that from."

Harry chuckled, "To bad you didn't think of that when you were at school."

James shook his head and looked back at Lupin, "Open your mouth. I want to get this done."

James poured a drop into his mouth and waited a moment, "What is your name?"

"Remus John Lupin."

James shook his head in disbelief, "What year did we form the map?"

"Third."

"What does the front of the map say?"

"Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map."

"When did you turn into an animagus?"

"I didn't. I'm a werewolf."

James looked away and towards the older Sirius, who smiled, "Now what Prongs? Do you still think we're lying?"

James looked beside him, over at Harry, "You're next."

Harry cocked a smile, "I look forward to it."

Lupin blinked a couple of times before smiling, "Happy? Did you get what you needed?"

"No," James pouted. "All I got was the truth."

Lupin smiled, "Well, that's good."

James threw the bottle at Harry, "Drink it. Drink all of it."

Harry shook the bottle, "That's more then needed."

"Does it look like I care?" James asked.

Harry sighed and poured the bottle into his mouth and waited, not taking his eyes off James.

James crossed his arms, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Who am I?"

"James Potter."

"How do you know that?"

"Knowledge."

"Did you hear people talking about me?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Everyone."

"Do Sirius and Lupin talk about me?"

"Yes."

"What do they say?"

"They mostly tell me stories about you."

"What kind of stories?"

"Stories of when you were in school and when I was a baby."

"When you were a baby?"

"Yes."

"What is your blood status?"

"Half-blood. Dad's a pureblood and mum's a muggle."

"When is your birthday?"

"July thirty-first."

James leaned back and put his head in his hands, "Are you my son?" There was a pause and James looked up and spoke again, "Are you my son?"

"Yes."

James closed his eyes, "Why are you here?"

"I've come back to save you and mum."

"Why?"

"You shouldn't have died."

"You've gone back in time?" James asked, interested.

"Yes," Harry never broke eye contact.

"Is this your first time?"

"No." Harry said as though it was nothing.

"What other times have you done this?"

"Once in third year with Hermione Granger to save Sirius and then again a couple months ago I went back to fifth year to save Sirius."

Sirius smiled.

James leaned in closer, "Did he die?"

"When I was in fifteen."

"What happened to him after I died?"

"He got sent to Azkaban."

"Okay," Lupin interrupted. "That's enough. We've already said to much."

Harry blinked and looked up at the older Sirius, "Come to think of it Padfoot. Most of the times I had to go back in time was to save you."

"Only twice," Sirius said, still tied to a chair.


	16. Only Sirius Can

Author's Note: IMPORTANT!! Now I read this over and it confused me but I got it so let me explain something first. James is talking about what happened at the end of the last chapter when Harry was under the influence of Veritaserum. He's trying to put everything he knows as of now together in his head and he's not coming out right. Okay so there's that. R&R please. I'm loving everyone's reviews! Thanks so much!

It was quiet in the living room. Everyone was looking from Sirius to Lupin to Harry and then back to James who just stared into space taking everything in that Harry just told him, "So let me get this straight. You three went back in time to save Lily and myself from dying?"

Harry nodded.

James stood up and started yelling, "You do that just to save us with out thinking about how it would screw up your future? What did you think you were doing? This isn't a matter of saving your parents, this is about your future, Harry."

Harry looked up at James, "Will you just listen to what I have to say first? I didn't go into this-"

James cut him off, "And you," He pointed at Lupin and Sirius, "You let him do this? You didn't even stop him?"

"Don't yell at them," Harry's voice raised.

"I'm so pissed off at you, Harry!" James yelled again. "What are you thinking? So what if we died? So what?! Saving us just you can have your parents is a real selfish thing to do."

"I didn't-"

"I'm not done," James yelled, still pissed. "How do you know that when you get back to your time that you won't have messed something up that was important? You need to go home and forget about saving us!"

Harry stood up and yelled back, "Will you stop yelling at me and listen to what I have to say. You can't start saying things and assume that they are true." The ground started shaking. "You can't start blaming Sirius and Lupin and you certainly can't start yelling at me without knowing the whole story!"

Sirius started yelling and bouncing in his chair, "Let me go! Untie me please. Harry, clam down and relax. James, Lily, someone untie this flipping rope!"

"Shut up, Padfoot," James yelled. "Harry, you can't go around messing with time just to save someone who you lost. You did it with Padfoot, but you aren't going to do it with your mother and me."

"Don't go comparing this journey to Padfoot's," Harry yelled. "And just for your information, I didn't change anything from the last two times!"

The glass started rattling and James jumped from some of them shattering.

"James Potter I swear if you don't untie me from this chair then your whole house is about to be blown up!" Sirius yelled.

Lupin was jumping in his chair, "Just untie him! Please James, for everyone's sake. Untie him!"

James looked from Lupin to Sirius to Harry. James actually took a step, "I can calm him down. I'm his father." James took a step towards Harry, "Harry, I'm sorry. Please calm down."

"Sorry? What is that supposed to mean?" Harry still yelled. "Sorry doesn't make up for it!"

James put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "I'm sorry Harry. You're right. I shouldn't be assuming things that I don't know anything about."

"But you did anyways!" Harry yelled yanking James' hands off of him. The ground was shaking even more and more windows broke.

James stepped back from Harry just in time because the next thing he knew was that Harry was on the floor being held down by Sirius who was yelling at him, "Harry James Potter stop yelling and listen to me!"

"Fine," Harry was still hot headed and glared at James.

Sirius was sitting on Harry's back and held his hands together and threw Harry's wand over at Lupin, who picked it up, "Harry-"

"That's my wand, Padfoot," Harry yelled, trying to get Sirius off of him.

"Only good boy's get wands," Sirius replied. "Now, Harry listen to me! James was wrong to assume why we came here and I'm mad to. But that doesn't give you the right to start blowing things up!"

"I'm sorry but-" Harry stated.

"No Harry!" Sirius cut him off. "I don't want to hear any buts. You are going to say sorry to both Lily and James for what you did to their house and then maybe I won't ground you when we get home."

"You can't ground me," Harry said.

"You want to make a bet I can't?" Sirius challenged.

Harry closed his eyes and took deep breaths. The ground stopped shaking and the windows stopped rattling, "I'm sorry, Sirius."

Sirius got off Harry and looked him in the eye, "Go say sorry to Lily and James, now!"

Harry held out his hand towards Lupin, "Can I have my wand?"

Lupin looked towards Sirius before answering Harry, "You would have to ask Sirius, Harry."

"And," Sirius started. "Sirius says no. Only big boys who can handle their anger issues can have a wand."

Harry eyed him, took a deep breath and then turned to James, "James, I'm sorry for yelling and screaming at you and breaking your windows." He then turned to Lily, "Lily, I'm sorry for what I did to your house."

Lily smiled and went up to him and hugged him, "It's okay, Harry."

Harry then turned to Sirius, "Are you happy now, dad?"

Sirius smiled, "I don't know maybe you should ask him."

Harry took a seat on the couch, "Now do you want to know why we are here?"

Sirius was standing next to Harry, playing with his wand, "We should tell them even if they don't want to know. If we have to we will stun them and then tie them to a chair."

James rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry 'bout that mate."

Sirius smiled, "Since you know it's me then you shouldn't care about the next move I make." Sirius ran up to James and hugged him. They were like that for a couple minutes until Harry coughed.

James looked over at the younger Sirius and Lupin who were still in the door way, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, cause seeing myself from the future is something I see everyday," The younger Sirius sarcastically said. "Why would I not be okay?"

"I agree with him and I never agree with anything he says," The younger Lupin said pointing at younger Sirius.

"I know it's a lot to take in but just let Harry explain," The older Sirius smiled.

Harry turned to Sirius, "Why do I have to explain. You know just as much as I do."

Sirius looked down at him, "Because you don't know how to be a good little boy and control your temper. Now, the good people of the past are waiting. Explain!"

Harry sighed and leaned forward and starting telling the story starting from when he went back in time to save Sirius, the second time. Over the next hour and a half everyone listened to Harry intently without interrupting. When he finished, Harry looked at everyone and waited for them to say something.

'Wow," James was the first to say something. "I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have yelled at you without knowing the whole story."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I would have done the same thing."

Sirius looked at him, exasperated, "No you wouldn't. You probably would have stunned the guy."

Lily looked at Harry with confusion, "How are you going to save both of us and still have the same childhood? If we don't die then you don't go and live with your aunt and uncle."

"We haven't figured everything out yet, Lily," Harry said. "But there is still things that we have to do before we leave. I think that we are going to be here until after you are supposed to die."

"We are here, if you need help," Lily said, smiling.

Harry smiled back and looked at everyone, "I'm going to be needing everyone's help."


	17. Explanations Again

Harry stared at Lily who was looking at Baby Harry who was playing on the younger Sirius.

"So your only purpose to come here is to save your mother and myself but at the same time make it easier to kill You-Know-Who in your time?" James asked.

Harry smiled, "Yes."

"How are you going to do that?" James asked, looking at Harry.

Harry sighed and looked at the older Lupin who was playing with Harry's wand, "Can I tell them?"

Lupin nodded and he looked at the older Sirius, "Do you think it will be okay?"

Sirius smiled, "Sure sure."

Harry took a deep breath and saw all eyes on him, "Okay well Voldemort has these things called Horcruxes that keeps him alive in my time and I know that he already made them. I want to destroy some so I won't have to worry about them when I get back."

"How do you know that he already made them though?" James asked.

"Dumbledore," Harry said looking around at everyone.

James sat up straight, "Okay."

"What are they? I've never heard or read about them," The younger Lupin said.

Harry sighed, "You wouldn't have been able read them at Hogwarts because Dumbledore took all the books out. Horcruxes can be anything, you chose what they are, but you need a lot of Dark Magic to make one. There's a spell that you can do that tears your soul apart. Horcruxes are the things you use to hold the pieces of your soul, to protect it."

"And how do you know what they are?" James asked.

"Again Dumbledore," Harry smiled. "He gave me everything that I'll need to hunt them down and destroy them."

"How do you destroy one?" Lily asked.

Harry stood up and took out a truck and waved his hand at it and it enlarge to a normal sized one. He opened it and everyone gasped when they saw the sword of Gryffindor. "With this. We destroy it with this."

"Where did you get that?" James asked dumbfounded. "Do you know what that is?"

Harry chuckled, "This, James, is Godric Gryffindor's Sword and Sirius and I stole it."

"You what?" Lily almost yelled.

"Long story," Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "But anyways, all we have to do is stab it and then it's done."

"Just like that?" James asked.

"Well, yeah," The older Sirius said smiling. "Just like if we were to stab you. You'd die pretty quick."

James cocked a smile, "Thanks Sirius. I appreciate it."

"Not that I want you dying," Sirius replied.

"How many are there?" James asked Harry.

Harry placed the sword in his truck, shrunk it and placed it in his pocket, "Well, there was seven."

"Was? Did you already destroy some?" James asked wide eyed.

"I destroyed one when I was a baby, which I haven't done yet seeing that you're alive. Uh, but I destroyed one in second year, then Dumbledore destroyed some in my sixth year and yeah. So in my time there are only five more but here we have less."

"Why less here?" The younger Sirius said getting serious.

"I have to watch what I destroy because I only learned about them because Dumbledore found one, the ring. I can't destroy the ring, diary or his snake. Which leaves us with a locket, a cup and then something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's."

"Well, first thing first then. The locket. How do we find and get that?" The younger Lupin asked.

"Padfoot, is your brother still alive?" Harry asked.

"No." Both Sirius' replied.

Harry turned to the older one, "I know he's not, Padfoot. I was asking the not old one."

"Oh my bad. Sorry," Sirius smiled. "It's hard when we have the same name."

"No, my brother died," The younger Sirius repeated.

"Did your mum die yet?" Harry asked.

The younger Sirius looked at him, "Why do I have feeling that we are going to need to break into my mother's house to get this locket."

"I take that as a 'no'," Harry sighed. "And yes. I think that we will have to break in your house unless I can think of another way."

"Listen we will do one at a time," The older Sirius said. "I say we do the locket last. We should try and get the harder ones first."

"The cup and either something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's," Harry said. "I'm guessing that the thing that belongs to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor is at Hogwarts and the cup might just so happen be in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts."

James mouth dropped open, "So you're saying that we have to break into not only Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place but Gringotts, as well?"

"Look, I haven't figured everything out yet. Give me tonight to think it through, okay," Harry yawned.

"You can sleep here. We have enough room," Lily smiled taking the already sleeping baby from the younger Sirius.

"Thanks," Harry smiled back. "But I don't need a separate room, I can just crash with Sirius."

"Whatever you want, dear," Lily replied.

Later that night with the older Sirius and Lupin and Harry……

Harry cased a muffliato on the door and then turned to Sirius and Lupin, "Lupin, listen tomorrow Sirius and I are going to break into Gringotts and get the cup but you can't tell anyone. I need you here as a distraction."

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Sirius asked. "I was not informed about this."

"You weren't informed because I just thought about it," Harry pointed out. "And it's Gringotts not the Ministry."

"Yes because the Ministry would be so much better," Sirius said sarcasm lacing almost everything. "I mean really. Getting into Gringotts should be easy and then getting down to Bellatrix's fault and to top it off we get to break in to it and steal a cup! Man, I'm excited. Let's hope we don't get caught and end up dying."

Harry stared at him, "You make it sound so easy."

"How are you going to do it?" Lupin asked.

Harry smiled, "You don't need to know. All you need to do is occupy James and Lily and everyone else."


	18. The future

Author's Note: Well first I would love to thank Principesa Potter for the idea and help with this chapter. If it wasn't for her then I don't think anyone would be reading this. And also I would still be sitting on my bed trying to think of a topic. Also I would like to thank her for other ideas and her help with everything. Thanks Principesa Potter.

Hermione stood there glaring at the spot where Harry, Lupin, and Sirius had just disapparated from. "Ugh! Wait till I get my hands on you three!"

"Hermione, I don't think that that will be possible for at least a year," Ginny said standing next to her with everyone behind them. "They left a letter. Here."

Hermione read it and as soon as she was done she started yelling, "What? They can't possibly do that! This is utterly ridiculous."

"Now times that by ten and we will have mum's reaction," Fred said with a little chuckle at the end.

Hermione turned to him, "This isn't funny, Fred. We have to go get them before they do something stupid. We need to tell the Order about this."

Everyone backed away from Hermione, "Then you can. I'm don't want to be anywhere near mum when she finds out," Said Ron and everyone else seemed to agree.

"We are going," Hermione said quickly.

They all looked at each other and sighed.

Within an hour they were in Grimmauld Place deciding where to start. The five kids were looking at each other trying to have one of them start talking, but no one wanted to because Molly was only a couple seats from them.

"He's your best friend," Ginny whispered to Ron and Hermione. "You know him more then we do."

Ron crossed his arms and whispered back, "And he's your boyfriend. You've spent more time with him then everyone put together. You tell."

Fred stood up, "I'll take care of this. Mum, everyone, Ginny has something she has to tell you about her boyfriend."

"What?" Ginny yelled. "They know them so much more then I do. Hermione and Ron should have to tell them!"

"I'm not getting in this," Ron said holding his hands up in defense.

"Well, someone tell us what's going on!" Molly ordered.

Bill and Charlie came in arguing, "It's their fault they dropped it!"

"So what! They aren't going to tell her," Charlie said. "I think they are a little afraid of her."

They stopped arguing when they noticed everyone looking at them. Charlie held up the note, "You dropped this."

Bill sighed, "Mum, Harry left with Sirius and Lupin to go team up with some werewolves and vampires and other magical creatures and then they are going to go hunt down Voldemort after a year of training."

It took everyone a second to process what Bill said but then they were several shouts and threats about what would happen to Harry and Sirius when they came back.

"Well," Charlie clapped his hands together, "I can see that you are handling this just fine so I'm going to take these kids out of our hair for while."

"No! They are staying here," Molly ordered. "How long have you known about this?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Hermione said and everyone nodded except Ginny.

"Ginny, how long did you know about this?" Molly asked.

"All Harry told me was that he was going to go train with Sirius and Lupin," Ginny replied almost in a whisper.

"When did he tell you?" Bill asked.

"The day he stole the sword in Dumbledore's office," Ginny replied not looking at anyone.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Molly yelled.

Ginny stood up and yelled back, "I didn't know what he meant. I didn't know that he was going to be gone for a whole year and just leave like that. If I did I would have told Hermione or Ron. I would have tried to stop him. I don't want him away anymore then Hermione does."

Everyone looked at Ginny, there mouths open. They had never seen her get this mad over something and it was actually like a miniature Molly and it scared them.

Ginny was gripping the table, "I didn't know this would happen."

"We understand that," Arthur said before Molly got a word in. "But you should have told someone."

"I didn't think it was important," Ginny whispered.

"It's okay," Charlie said rubbing her back.

Ginny took a breath, "I know that he has a good reason for what he's doing."

Charlie re-read the note, "It says that he didn't want anyone getting in the way or telling him how to do it."

McGonagall stood up, "He probably didn't want any of the children or students there, especially if they are still under age."

Everyone looked at Ginny, "He didn't want anyone getting hurt! And this is why they didn't tell anyone, they probably thought you would have them tracked and followed everyday."

"Well, that is what's going to happen when we find them," McGonagall said.

"See," Charlie said. "This is why they left without saying anything. I agree with Harry and Sirius and Lupin. I would have done the same."

Moody slammed his fist on the table, "What are we going to do?"

"Just leave him alone," Bill suggested.

"We can't leave him alone," Molly replied. "He's only 17. He isn't skilled enough to do something like this."

"He's Harry Potter!" Charlie pointed out. "He was born to do this. He's the one that needs to do this. Let him do it his way."

"But he's only 17 and with Sirius and Lupin." Molly almost yelled. "We should be with him and helping him through this."

"He's with two adults!" Bill rolled his eyes. "I can understand if he took Hermione and Ron but Sirius and Lupin are adults."

Molly eyed him, "Sirius and Lupin are to old to do this kind of thing and Sirius is not mature enough to handle anything."

Bill and Charlie's mouth dropped, "To old? Your older then them put together. If they shouldn't be doing this, then mum, you shouldn't be either."

"And don't even get me started on Mad-eye," Charlie whispered but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

The kids laughed but stopped when Molly glared at them, "This isn't a laughing matter. We need to find them as soon as possible and before they do something stupid."

"Then look in China because I doubt that they would stay in England for much longer," Bill said sarcastically.

Molly glared once again before turning her back on them, "We need every Auror and as many people we can get to help; we have to find them. Start by going to the creatures and ask if they stopped by and then search where ever you think they would go."

"Thinking like Black and Potter won't do us much good," Moody said.

"Remus is with them though," Molly pointed out.

"Well, I hope you have fun," Ginny said. "I'm not helping. None of us are."

Molly stared at her, "You wont have time anyways, dear. You start school soon and the other children aren't allowed to."

"Well, Bill and I aren't anyways," Charlie said. "Even if you made us we wouldn't and Hermione can if she wants, even though she doesn't. You can't boss around adults, mum."

"If they still lives with me then I can," Molly said looking at Ron and Ginny.

"Ron lives with Harry now. Sorry." Charlie said looking at everyone.

"Well Ginny still lives with me," Molly said eyeing her daughter. "She isn't old enough to move out anyways."

Ginny crossed her arms, "I should move in with him anyways. He's my boyfriend."

"Sorry, dear but you're still a child," Molly said.

Ginny stomped her foot and looked up at Charlie, "Charlie do something."

Charlie chuckled, "I can't. You're not seventeen yet. Sorry."

"Anyways," Moody breaking the silence after a second. "Tonight, when I go back to the Ministry, I will inform the Aurors and the minister."

Bill's mouth dropped open, "The Minster? Like he'll do anything. You saw that Sirius got cleared in the paper. Harry has him practically in his gasp. Scrimgeour won't do anything if it involves his greatest threat right now."

No one else said a word for awhile. Molly was glaring at the kids and everyone else was looking at each other with worry and fright. Bill was right. The Minster would order the Aurors not to do anything if he found out. The Order was practically screwed when it came to Harry because they almost didn't have any outside help and the fact that he was gone didn't cheer anyone up.

Fred stood up and clapped his hands together and smiled, "Well at least Harry's gone. Now we don't have to worry about earthquakes or houses exploding!"


	19. Gringotts

The next morning Lupin met Sirius and Harry at the front door and almost backed out of the plan, "Why?" Was all he could ask.

Once again Harry and Sirius were dressed in all black, attempting to go incognito again.

Harry took off his mask and smiled, "You should try it sometimes, Moony. It's fun."

"Really? You're going into Gringotts," Lupin looked at them like they were joking but clearly they weren't.

"At least you don't have to be seen with us this time," Sirius chuckled. "You get to stay here and occupy everyone else. Tell them some stories or something."

Lupin shook his head in disappointment, "Just don't be long and this time try to be stealthy. Okay?" When he got a nod from them both he continued, "The cup looks just like a goblet, but it has a badger on it. Harry, I'm sure you've seen it before."

Harry nodded, "Yep. I saw it in a memory."

"Okay good luck and please try not to get caught," Lupin smiled.

Harry put his hand on his shoulder, "Moony, has anyone ever told you that you worry to much?"

Lupin laughed, "Yes." Lupin hugged Harry and Sirius before they left. "Now, please don't be long."

Sirius turned and opened the door, "Again, Moony with the worry. Maybe when we're gone you can work on that."

Harry stood next to Lupin for a moment, "Wait, Padfoot. Maybe Moony should go instead."

Sirius' mouth dropped opened, "What? You have to be kidding!"

Harry looked at him, "I don't want you to get caught again."

Sirius looked at him and didn't say anything and understood what he meant. If they did get caught, either they would get sent to Azkaban or die. . He hugged his godson, "We won't get caught, I promise and if we do, they won't separate us. I won't let them. I already told you. You won't lose me again."

Harry put his mask on and took a deep breath, "I trust you Padfoot. Let's go."

Lupin shut the door after them and turned to go back to his room but stopped when he saw James at the top of the staircase looking down at him, "Oh, Hi James. You're up early."

"I went to check on the baby but then heard you talking," James replied. "Where are they going? And why are they dressed like that?"

Lupin shrugged his shoulders, "They like to dress like that and they are going out for a while. They will be back soon."

"Why didn't you go?" James asked climbing down the stairs.

"I didn't want to go," Lupin replied.

James stood in front of Lupin, "Oh okay. Uh, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure," Lupin smiled and they walked into the dining room and sat at the table across from each other.

It took James awhile to talk, "So how have you been?"

"I'm good. A little tired, but fine," Lupin replied.

"That's good," James played with his fingers.

Lupin leaned forward, "What do you really want to talk about?"

James looked up, "Sirius and Harry. When they left just now, they hugged."

Lupin understood, "They are really close, Prongs. Almost as close as you and Padfoot."

James smiled, "That's pretty close."

The silence got gladly interrupted by Baby Harry, "Daddy?!"

James started to get up but stopped when Lily came in to give Baby Harry to James, "Daddy!"

James took his son from Lily and sat him in his lap, "Hi baby."

"Hi, honey," Lily smiled. "I'm going to take a shower. Be good."

James smiled back and played with Harry a little, "I want to hear some stories about my son. I hardly know him. What is he like?"

Lupin started, "He's just like you Prongs. Exactly like you but with Lily's eyes. He's come so far."

Lupin started telling them about Harry's school years and what he went through.

With Sirius and Harry……..

When they got out of the gate they apparated right out side of the Leaky Cauldron. From that point on, they tried to be stealthy. When they went through the Leaky Cauldron, many people all stopped at stared at them with confused expression. Some people even poured out their drinks they were drinking and shook their head almost as though that would help them see right.

The last thing they heard was Tom say, "Probably just James Potter and Sirius Black having some fun."

When they got to Diagon Alley the real fun began. They looked at each other and went back to being stealthy again. Today was a good day because a lot of people were there buying supplies for school, so they had a big audience. A lot of people went in to shops to avoid them and other's didn't dare move when Sirius or Harry hid behind them.

When Harry and Sirius got to the stairs of Gringotts, Harry crawled up them while Sirius sort of somersaulted up them. When they reached the door they stood there against the wall as some people walked out and then slyly slipped through them.

When they got into the main floor they did some hands signs to each other, trying to talk in code but when that failed Harry pointed to the door that a goblin was standing in front of. Sirius nodded his head and put two thumbs up, showing he understood.

They somersaulted all the way to the counter that was nearest to the door. Most of the goblins looked at them and then looked away.

The one closest to them looked away and said, "If I tell anyone about this, they will think I'm crazy. I'll just pretend that I don't see them."

Sirius and Harry looked at each other and then Harry got really close to the goblin, "Hey?"

The goblin froze, "Now it's talking to me?"

Harry smiled under his mask, enjoying every minute of this, "Yes, I'm talking to you. Now, do you want to do me and my friend here a favor?"

"If I do, will you go away?" The goblin asked.

Harry sighed, "Maybe. We'll see if you cooperate with us or not."

"What do you want?" The goblin asked. "And can you make it fast, people are staring."

"We need to get into a vault of my friend's cousin," Harry explained. "He's a Black."

The goblin tensed, "A Black? Of course. I will do anything for a Black. They're our most ancient family. I would be happy to serve him and you."

"Good," Harry said.

"Get through the door without anyone seeing you when I open the door for this couple coming," the goblin said.

Harry motioned Sirius over and did some more hand signs and when the door opened Sirius and Harry slipped through without anyone seeing them. The goblin followed and waited for a cart to stop in front of them, "I feel mental. What vault are we going to?"

"The Lestranges'," Harry said. "And don't worry. This is a dream. You will wake up tomorrow and this never happened."

The Goblin got into the cart with Sirius and Harry and drove down to the vault. The vault was at the very bottom of the bank. "They are very important to us. We keep everything they ever gave us safe in their vault."

The goblin let them in mumbling about how it wouldn't do any damage because it was a dream anyways.

"Actually," Sirius said stepping in. "This is a nightmare because we are going to steal something and there's nothing you can do."

The Goblin went wide eyed, "Even in my nightmare I must try to stop you."

Harry waved his wand at him and he froze, "Do you see it?"

"No, but dang, do you see how many things they have in here?" Sirius said looking around.

"There look," Harry pointed to a cup that was on the very top. "How do you get it?"

Sirius looked around, "We throw things that are under it somewhere else until it falls."

Harry and Sirius picked one up but dropped it and screamed in pain. They saw the piece melt and then duplicate itself. "Well I didn't expect this."

"I was right then. It is a horcruxe," Harry smiled at himself.

Sirius turned to him, "Are you telling me you had doubts about it being one?"

Harry looked away, "No not really. Kinda. Maybe."

Sirius glared at him, "And if it wasn't? Then what?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Then I don't know. Lift me into the air and then maybe I can get it from up there without touching anything."

Sirius waved his wand at Harry, "Wingardium Leviosa."

"Just get me close enough so I can grab it with my wand," Harry said lifting his legs up so they didn't touch anything. Harry stuck out his wand and he barely had the goblet until Sirius yelped out in pain and made Harry's arms hit some other goblets, burning his black shirt and leaving a hole and a red burn mark in it's place. "Padfoot, what the heck was that for?"

Harry looked down at Sirius who had one hand on his leg and the other still holding Harry in the air with his wand, "Sorry Prongslet. I got to close and it burnt my leg." Harry saw that most of Sirius' left leg was showing and it was burnt and red.

"Well, watch where you walk," Harry turned back but by doing so his back hit something and it burned through his shirt, "Ouch!"

"Careful, Prongslet," Sirius rolled his eyes.

Harry ignored him and turned back to the goblet. It took Sirius and Harry almost a half an hour and more burns to get the goblet. When Harry was safely on the ground he wrapped the goblet in some material that got burned off and shoved it in his pocket, "Next time you are getting lifted in the air."

Sirius smiled, "Well, at least we didn't get hurt that bad."

Harry waved his hand over the goblin and he unfroze, "What happened?"

"Nothing. We saw what we needed to see. You can take us back now.," Sirius whispered. "And when you wake up, you won't remember anything."

The cart ride back was quiet because the goblin still thought he was dreaming or at least seeing things. He didn't talk to either one of them and he didn't dare look at either one of them.

When they arrived at the door, Harry and Sirius somersaulted out again and then disapparated when they were out of Gringotts.


	20. conversatoins

Author's note: This chapter leaves off from when we were with Lupin and everyone back at Godrics Hollow after Sirius and Harry left to go to Gringotts.

Lupin had told Harry's life story all the way up to the point where Sirius died.

"And I'm guessing that's when Padfoot died," James said looking down.

Lupin looked down, "And I swear it broke Harry's heart. He was so down for the longest time. Sirius was the only one that Harry connected with the most. I wished that it was me instead of him. I would have done anything to change that but I knew I couldn't."

"So that's why he went back in time. He wanted Sirius," James said looking down at Baby Harry.

Lupin nodded his head, "I've never seen the kid happier then he was with Sirius. I mean before Sirius died whenever Harry saw him it was like they were connected at the hip. They never left each other's side."

James didn't meet Lupin's eyes, "What about his sixth year?"

Lupin continued to talk all about Harry's sixth year, at least what he did know. After that he stopped when they saw Sirius alive again, "Once Sirius was there with Harry, everyone saw it. Harry was so much happier with his Godfather with him. They haven't done anything without each other yet. Once again they are connected and can't be separated."

James still didn't look up but Lupin could tell he was mad, "Has he ever been like that with anyone else?"

"No," Lupin honestly said. "Ever since Sirius got introduced into his life, it's like no one else mattered, other than him."

"That's why they went together today." It wasn't a question. It was more like a statement; James knew he was right but hoped that he was wrong.

"Yes," Lupin replied again. "James is something wrong? We have been sitting here for awhile now and you sound mad or possibly jealous at what I'm telling you."

James looked up so fast that Lupin had missed the movement, "Me jealous? Never. That's so-so-" James couldn't think of anything to say.

"Right," Lupin finished James' sentence.

James looked away, "I don't want to talk about it."

Just then Sirius and Harry stumbled into the house and James and Lupin heard a thud. They looked at each other, got up and almost ran out of the room. When they reached Harry and Sirius, they were on the ground, and most of their clothes were burnt and their skin was dark red, and they were yelling in pain, "Make it stop! Make the pain go away!"

Lily came out of her room and looked down, "What happened?"

"Ah, it burns so bad! Make it stop!" Harry yelled.

James shoved Baby Harry into Lupin's arms, "I think me and Sirius have a burn cream in the room. Just a sec." James ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"Daddy!" Baby Harry yelled.

Lupin tired to calm Baby Harry down but it just wasn't working, "Harry, it's okay. Daddy will be back."

"Daddy!" Baby Harry yelled again

Harry and Sirius were still on the floor yelling in pain when James came back and he started pouring the cream on the burns and Harry and Sirius quickly stopped yelling. Their whole bodies were basically covered with the cream, "That should stop the burn and heal it at the same time, Harry."

Lily was still standing at the top of the stairs looking down, "Why are you dressed like that and what happened? How did you get burned?"

Harry and Sirius were standing next to each other, looked at each other and then starting laughing to the point where they fell to the ground. They stayed rolling on the floor for a few minutes before they calmed themselves down enough to breath. They sat against the closed door and looked at everyone. "Hello. How was your day?" Harry asked, causally.

James, Lily and Lupin just stared at them like they were crazy, "Sirius what did you do to my son?" Lily asked almost hitting him with the towel she was holding.

Sirius looked offended, "Me? It's more along the lines of what he did to me!"

"Me?" Harry stood up. "If you watched where you were pointed that wand then I wouldn't have hit anything and got burned."

"Well, maybe if you thought out the plan better, this wouldn't have happened!" Sirius retorted.

"I didn't know everything was going to burn you when you touched it! If I did then maybe I would have brought some gloves," Harry said annoyed.

"Gloves? That wouldn't have worked," Sirius replied.

Harry smiled, "At least we had a good time and didn't get hurt too bad." He helped Sirius up. "We should do this again sometime!"

Sirius chuckled and brought Harry into a hug, "Prongslet, you amaze me sometimes."

Lupin looked over at James, who walked away from the sight.

"Sirius, I think we should," Lupin said as Harry and Sirius parted but didn't leave each other's side.

Lily saw the look on James' face and knew where Lupin was coming from, "Harry? I was wondering if I could get a word with you."

Harry looked up at Lily, "Yeah, sure!"

Harry followed Lily into her room as Sirius and Lupin went into a different room.

"Harry, I want to talk with my seventeen year old son," Lily smiled. "I hardly know you and I won't be able to. Tell me everything."

Harry smiled and sat on the bed, "Lily, there really isn't anything to say."

Lily looked at him, "Just like James. There has to be. You're Harry Potter."

Harry smiled, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Lily clapped her hands together.

Harry started by telling Lily everything he went through. With in an half an hour Harry had told Lily everything from his first year to that very moment where they traveled back in time, "Really it's nothing important."

Lily's mouth dropped, "And I thought I had it bad. I got pregnant with you at nineteen and I thought that my life was going down but honey," Lily looked into his eyes, "I'm so proud you."

Harry smiled, "Thanks."

Lily looked like she was holding back tears, "You've been through so much without any help except by your friends. You have no idea how proud I am of you. You've come so far all ready."

Harry looked away, "I just hope I can finish this and have a normal life for my children."

"Children? So there is a girl waiting for you," Lily smiled.

Harry looked at Lily, "Yep. I just hope that she isn't in to much trouble or mad at me."

Lily looked Harry in the eye again and brought him into a hug, "Harry, understand that I love you so much. I'm your mother and I'll do anything to help you."

"Lily-?" James walked in and saw Lily hugging Harry. He stared for a second and then slammed the door on his way out.

Harry looked at Lily, "Something's telling me that he's a little mad."

Lily sighed, "Yes, but it isn't your fault. He'll get over it."

"Everyone! Everyone but me!" Harry heard James yell from down stairs.

Harry looked back at Lily, "He's mad at me."

"No, Harry. You mustn't believe that," Lily quickly said. "He's just going through some things right now."


	21. Overprotective Much?

Author's Note: So I thought that I would tell everyone that I wrote this chapter and was almost done but then I pushed random buttons and deleted the whole thing. So, I had to re write it and it wasn't very fun. My advice: Don't push random buttons.

Lupin slammed the door and made Sirius jump and turn around. Lupin almost started yelling, "What did you think you were doing?"

"What-"

"Putting Harry in danger like that!" Lupin finished. "It was totally uncalled for."

"I-" Sirius statred again.

"What if he got hurt?" Lupin paced the room back and forth. "What if he died?"

Sirius folded his arms and sat against the wall and waited for Lupin to stop rambling on about how Harry was in danger and anything could have happened to him. Almost twenty minutes went by and Sirius was fed up, "Remus John Lupin! Shove it for a moment, okay? Stop yelling at me!"

Lupin stood looking at him with his mouth opened and didn't say anything.

"First," Sirius started. "It was Harry's fault that he got hurt not mine, well it was partly mine but he should have thought this through. And I got hurt just as badly as he did."

Lupin took a deep breath, "Just be careful, Sirius."

Sirius put his arm on Lupin's shoulder, "At least he's alive and in one piece. Imagine having to explain to Molly, Hermione, or Ginny that Harry died."

Lupin shuttered at the thought, "I just don't want to lose you both. You and Harry are all that I have left. I don't want to lose you."

"Good," Sirius smiled his famous smile. "Cause you're stuck with us for the rest of your life and beyond that my dear friend."

"I wouldn't have that any other way," Lupin replied.

Harry stood next to him, "Moony, I want you to remember that you said that. I want you to imprint it into your head."

"Why?" Lupin asked.

Harry sighed, "Cause the next time Padfoot and I do something stupid, don't get mad okay? At least we come back alive and in one piece."

Lupin smiled, "At least you aren't dead."

Sirius and Harry walked out smiling with Lupin behind them. They found Lily and James sitting in the living room with Baby Harry at their feet playing with some blocks. Sirius sat on the opposite facing them next to the arm rest. Harry was about to sit right next to Sirius but got shoved out of the way by Lupin. Lupin took the place by Sirius and didn't say anything. Harry stood in front of Lupin with his mouth slightly opened. Sirius turned his head towards Moony and glared holes into the side of his head. Lupin looked up at Harry and then at Sirius and then away from them. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and took a place on Sirius' lap, "So what are we doing today?"

Lily looked at James who shook his head, "Harry, dear why didn't you just take a seat next to Remus? There's enough room."

Harry glared at Lupin, "Because I always sit next to Sirius no matter what. Since I can't sit next to him I'll just sit on him. It's rather simple thinking."

"Well," Lupin started. "Maybe I wanted to sit next to you this time."

Harry pretended not to hear him but answered anyways, "You always sit next to me, mysterious voice of that whom I hear. I'm always usually in the middle."

Lupin stuttered, "Well, then maybe I wanted to be in the middle."

Harry just looked at him and shook his head disappointingly while Sirius shoved him.

Harry looked away and over to Lily, "So what are you doing today?"

Lily looked at James, "I was just telling James that I think that the adults should all go and have lunch together."

"That means, you can't come," Lupin pointed out to Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "It's okay. I'll stay with baby Harry."

Sirius put Harry in his death grip at those words, "What? You want me to do what? Leave Harry? What? I don't understand those words in that order."

"It's okay, Padfoot," Harry tried to loosen Sirius' grip but nothing was working.. "You go. I'll be fine."

Sirius looked at him, "Okay. Fine."

Harry smiled as Baby Harry started to climb on him, "You'll have fun, Padfoot."

Sirius eyed him once again, "Okay, if you say so. But if you die then it is not my fault!"

Within an hour, Lupin, James, and Lily were all trying to leave but couldn't because Sirius was having a panic attack, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes," Harry once again said. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can always stay with you," Sirius said, seriously.

Harry sighed and picked up Baby Harry, "Sirius, what could I possibly do? I'm in a house that's almost not plotable and with a one year old?"

Sirius looked at him, "Do you want me to answer that?"

"Just leave!" Harry shoved him out the door. "I'll be fine."

Sirius looked at him one more time before leaving, "If you need me then just call."

Harry smiled and shut the door, "Bye, Uncle Padfoot."

Harry went back into the living and put Baby Harry down but heard the front door open once again, "Harry, wait."

Harry turned to see Sirius there, "What are you-" Harry stopped because Sirius brought him into a hug.

"Be careful," Sirius said. He turned and left without another word.

Harry sat on the floor with Baby Harry and played blocks with him, "Hi Harry."

Baby Harry looked up at him and smiled, "Play?"

Harry smiled back. He laid on the floor on his side with his back facing the door, "What do you want to play?"

"Blocks!" Baby Harry started piling up the blocks on top of each other and then knocking them down. He would laugh every time they fell. Harry thought he had the cutest laugh and soon Baby Harry's laugh was contagious. Harry was content watching his younger self play with the blocks and laugh. He wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings.

There was a crash in the kitchen and Harry jumped up, wand in hand, "Come with me, Harry." Harry picked up Baby Harry and walked to the kitchen looking around the corners as he went. He was standing against the wall next to the kitchen with Baby Harry in his arms.

"What cha doing, Harry?"

Harry jumped and turned around to find the younger Sirius and Lupin standing there staring at him, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Uncle Padfoot."

"Uncy Padfoo'!" Baby Harry yelled and clapped his hands together.

Sirius took Baby Harry and smiled at Harry, "Uncle?"

Harry walked back to the living room, "Well, yeah. It kinda comes out of my mouth sometimes without me thinking. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Harry," Sirius said laying on the floor like Harry was. "I like that you still call me uncle."

Harry chuckled, "So what made you feel like scaring me half to death?"

Lupin sat next to Harry, "Well, Padfoot was complaining that he hasn't seen Prongslet in more then twenty-four hours and he was throwing a fit about it at the store."

Harry laughed out loud, "Well, that's Padfoot for you. The older one left with James and Lily and the other Moony and he had a fit also. He was afraid to leave me here alone."

Sirius looked up at him, "Harry, you really are like a life support for us. You mean more then you know."

"It's true," Lupin agreed. "I think he would pick you over anyone any day."

Harry smiled, "So, what were you doing at the store?"

Lupin sighed, "I need to get some muggle things for my house. But then we got held up." He shot a glance at Sirius.

Sirius opened his mouth in defense, "I'm sorry. When I walk pass an automatic door and it opens for me, I worry that if I don't walk through it I will hurt it's feelings."

Lupin just looked at Harry, who nodded his head in agreement, "He's Padfoot. What can you do?"

"I don't know," Lupin replied. "But I think he needs to start acting his age."

"That's like asking James to stop loving Lily. It just won't happen," Harry said.

"Is baby tired?" Sirius asked in a baby voice.

"Daddy," Baby Harry yawned. "Daddy."

Sirius and Lupin both looked at Harry and Harry looked back, "What?"

"You haven't noticed?" Lupin asked.

"Noticed what?" Harry asked as he picked up Baby Harry who had crawled over to him.

Sirius shook his head at Harry in a disappointing way, "When Prongslet is tired, he goes straight to Prongs. When he's not tired and I'm around he comes straight to me. You should go put him in his bed."

Harry wondered why this was as he took Baby Harry up to his room for his nap. He stood there watching his younger self sleep and thought about all the great things Harry could give him if he saved Lily and James. He knew that Baby Harry wasn't his son, but was him in baby form, but spending a couple hours with him made him feel like a father and he liked it. Harry looked down at the baby and took in as much as he could.

Baby Harry was incredibly small compared to what he always thought. Baby Harry could easily fit into Harry's arms. He had a light tan skin and figured that the baby was probably out in the sun with Padfoot, James, Lupin, and Harry. He also had a full head of hair that was so dark that Harry thought that his hair had lightened. Harry touched the baby's hand, which made Harry's hand look like a giant's compared to the baby's. The baby's skin was soft also and Harry couldn't help but touch the little face as well. Harry thought that the way the Baby looked he couldn't help but compare him to his godfather. A lot people always said that Harry looked like his father but being this tiny the baby looked almost identical to Sirius. Their hair was the same length and they almost had the same skin color and they were almost inseparable. Harry smiled once more at his younger self and went back down to the living room.

When he got there Sirius was standing up and smiling, "I can't just go up to him. It would be so weird. He's seventeen not one!"

Harry stood next to the corner and tried not to make a noise. He heard Lupin talk next, "Then don't make a huge thing out of it, Padfoot. He's your godson. Him and older Sirius probably hug all the time."

Sirius sighed, "But he's seventeen and somehow I can't see him hugging me anyways. He hardly knows me!"

Harry smiled and walked in, "Hello people."

Sirius turned around, "Hiya Prongslet."

"What were we talking about?" Harry smiled.

"You remind me so much of your dad," Sirius pointed out. "It kinda scares me."

Harry half smiled, "I'm sorry but I can't help that."

Lupin's mouth dropped open from surprise, "But that!" He pointed at Harry who was still half smiling, "That smile is so Padfoot's. I've never seen someone smile like that except him."

Sirius looked at Harry who couldn't stop smiling, "What?"

Lupin explained, "It's that little half smile thing. Padfoot, you always smile like that."

Sirius smiled, "That's pretty cool. My godson smiles like me!"

Meanwhile with James……

They were gone for almost an hour and every few minutes Sirius would bring up Harry, "What if he gets hurts? What if something happens that screws up his future?"

Lupin grabbed Sirius' shirt and threw him against the closest wall, "Sirius, I swear if you don't shut up and bring Harry up one more time, I swear you won't ever see him again. Do you understand?"

Sirius shrugged against Lupin's grip, "Yes, sir. But what-"

"He's a big boy," Lupin pointed out. "He's been through a lot more difficult things then watching a one year old. I think he'll be able to do it."

Sirius sighed, "Fine but if he dies I'm blaming you."

Lupin let go and turned to James who was glaring at Sirius, "Why Padfoot?"

"Hmm?" Sirius asked confused.

James looked away, "Never mind."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and they continued their way to the restaurant. They passed by several shops before they got to a regular place. They sat down and they all began to talk about this and that. Lupin was quite proud of Sirius because he hadn't brought Harry up a lot for at least an hour. Sirius and James were lost in each other while Lupin and Lily sat next to each other and talked about what was on their mind. Lily and Lupin stopped and both looked at James and Sirius as they both started cracking up laughing. James was laughing so hard that he actually fell to the floor making Sirius start laughing at him and fall backwards out of his chair. Lupin and Lily just stared at them, on the floor laughing at each other, "I have a feeling that this is something I don't want to know anyways," Lupin said and turned back to Lily.

Lily agreed and they continued their conversation, "So, Sirius was in Azkaban for thirteen years and didn't come out crazy or died?"

Lupin shook his head, "Yep. He knew he wasn't guilty and he knew Harry still needed him."

"Wow," Was all Lily could say. "Ever since then he has been their for Harry. They really are close then."

"They're almost as close as James and Sirius," Lupin said.

They're food came and James and Sirius had to be put on opposite sides of the table just to calm themselves down.

"What happened to you then?" Lily asked.

Lupin sighed, "Well, I left. I knew there was nothing I could do for Harry. I couldn't take care of him because I wasn't able to. I thought that having him there would be best but I was wrong."

Lily looked down, "He's been through so much and he's still such a good boy. My sister must have raised him well enough for him to turn out like this."

Sirius laughed, "Your sister did nothing. Harry is only the way he is because he can look after himself. He knew that he was special and that soon enough he would be away from that horrible place. He kept to himself and tried not to make trouble. If you really want to thank someone, Lils, thank Dumbledore or Hermione or Ron. They are the only reason he hasn't died yet."

Lily looked up at him, "I also have you to thank Sirius."

Sirius waved it off, "I didn't do anything. Lupin met him before I did and when I did meet him he already was a good boy. I treated him like my own son, yes but all I really do is get myself killed fighting beside him."

James looked down, "But you were more of a father then I ever would have been."

Sirius looked at him, "We don't know that though, Prongs. You never got the chance but that's why we're here. Harry and I are determined to change that."

James looked at him, "If you change that then you never will have the relationship with him that you do now."

"Yes, I will. Trust me," Sirius smiled but quickly his smiled faded.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" James asked.

Sirius stood up and his face was full of fear, "Harry. Something is wrong with Harry. I know it."

"Which one?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Sirius replied. "That's what scares me the most."

Lily paid the bill and they all left the restaurant in a hurry. Lupin caught up to Sirius, "How do you know? You could just be freaking out again."

Sirius shook his head, "No. Not this time. Harry's hurt. I just know he is."

They all went into a dark alley and disapparated to the front of Lily and James' street. Sirius started running with James right on his tail. At mid run though Sirius leaped into the air and changed into his animagus form. When he was in front of the house the other three came up out of breath, "I swear Sirius," Lupin started. " If he's not bleeding, I'm going to make sure you wake up breathing through a tube."

Sirius ignored him and ran through the front door almost breaking it down in the attempt, "Harry?!" Sirius walked into the living room and no one was there. "Harry? Prongslet?"

"Uncle Padfoot, we're in the kitchen," Harry called.

Sirius ran into the kitchen and found Harry sitting on the furthest counter holding a cloth to his head, "I'm fine, Sirius, really."

Sirius' mouth dropped open and walked over to Harry, "Are you bleeding?"

Harry looked away, "I'm still alive though." Harry saw James, Lily and Lupin by the door, "I'm fine."

"Are you alright?" Lily asked. "What happened?"

"I had an accident," Harry smiled.

Sirius tried to touch Harry's head but Harry kept moving, "Harry, let me see it."

"No, it hurts," Harry complained.

Sirius took Harry's face in his hand, "If you don't let me see it then I'll make a bigger deal out of it then I need to."

Harry removed the cloth and revealed a small, one inch cut on his cheek and Sirius started flipping out anyways, "What in bloody hell did you do? We need to take you to the hospital now!" Sirius was practically yelling. "You're going to need some healers to heal that as quick as possible!"

"I'm fine, Padfoot," Harry said as Sirius examined the cut. "It's not that bad!"

"Not that bad?" Sirius repeated. "Not that bad? Are you crazy? And is that a bruise on your arm, Harry? What were you doing? Wrestling?"

Harry looked over at the younger Sirius and Lupin and then back to the other Sirius, "Do you want me to lie to you?"

Sirius picked him up into his arms, and starting walking towards the door, "You're going to the hospital."

Harry started to squirm, "No, I'm fine, Padfoot. I already got checked out. I'm fine."

Sirius put Harry down, "You went to the hospital and they told you that you weren't going to die?"

"Yes," Harry smiled.

Sirius glared at him, "Liar, lets go."

Lily walked up to Harry and waved her wand at his face, "Look, Sirius he's fine now."

Sirius took Harry's face in his hands and examined it, "Nope. I need a professional to look at it."

Harry sighed, "Do you know a professional?"

"I do!" Sirius jumped up and down. "I'm dating a professional! I'll go get her!"

With that the young Sirius ran out of the kitchen yelling something that wasn't understandable and then everyone turned to the older Sirius who was staring at the floor, "Arianna."


	22. Bye Bye Sirius

No one said anything except lookedat the older Sirius who had a look on his face that was mixed with worry and excitement. Harry wasn't following this, "It might just because I have the worst headache ever, but I'm not following this. Who is Arianna?"

Sirius sighed and smiled, "You have a headache? Maybe I should get you some aspirin."

"No, I'm fine. It's just a little headache," Harry said. He jumped off the corner and his knees collapsed and his hand flew to his head.

Sirius caught him mid fall and chuckled, "Just a headache? I doubt that Harry. Lets get you to the couch."

Harry didn't complain as he and Sirius along with everyone walked back into the living room. Sirius sat him on the couch and took a place by his side, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Harry just nodded, "That's the last time I play around with Padfoot and Moony."

The younger Lupin smiled, "I'm sorry Harry."

The older one took a seat next to Harry, "You should have known that he wouldn't have been as calm as me. I was a troublemaker just like your dad, Harry."

Harry sighed, "Well, that's the last time I mess with a werewolf."

The front door slammed shut and the younger Sirius walked in muttering something under his breath.

James chuckled, "What did you do this time, Padfoot?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Nothing! I go up to her and I'm like 'We need you to check on a friend' and she's like 'I'm busy right now, honey. Sorry.' And I'm like 'It's an emergency! He could die' and she's like 'Sirius, if he was dying then why isn't he here?' and I'm like, 'So, he's not dying. We just need you to check on a friend.' And then we started arguing and she said that if I didn't leave then she'd make me sleep by myself tonight."

"Was she at work, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, so? I always visit her at work," Sirius pointed out.

"Was she working?" Lily asked.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. She was looking at someone that was in a bed and looked like he was bleeding."

Lily sighed, "Well, that's cause she was working, Sirius."

Sirius raised his arms in defense, "I didn't know that! She usually never works when I go and visit her!"

Lily ignored him, "Harry, are you okay? Do you want me to take a look?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm fine. It's nothing major, mum."

Before Lily could say anything the young Sirius almost yelled, "I'm sorry Prongslet. It was an accident."

Harry stood up, "It's okay, Uncle Padfoot. It was just harmless fun."

Sirius walked towards Harry, "I feel so bad."

Harry met the young Sirius half way and they both hugged each other, "It's fine, Uncle Padfoot. I'm fine."

The young Sirius hugged Harry back with a smile on his face, "Prongslet, I'll make this up to you."

"It's fine," Harry replied not breaking the hug. "I'm breathing and that's all that matters, Right?"

The older Sirius stood up, "Okay off the godson."

Harry broke apart and smiled, "I'm fine. At least-" Harry's eyes went wide and he begun to make chocking sounds. He grabbed the older Sirius for support.

"Prongslet?" Sirius had to contain himself from yelling. "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry stood up and took a deep breath and turned towards the older Sirius, "If I was like that I can understand you flipping out. But if I'm still breathing and talking and telling you I'm fine then that means I'm fine. So calm down, please."

The older Sirius stood there with his mouth hanging open, just like everyone's else's, "Harry James Potter. You are grounded for the rest of your life."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "I would like to see you try."

Sirius made several noises before talking, "I'm your legal guardian. You will do what I say. Now, go to your room."

Harry slumped on the couch, "So how was your day, Lily? James?" Harry asked, ignoring Sirius.

Sirius stood in front of Harry, "Don't ignore me, young man."

Harry stared right in his eyes, trying not to laugh, "Did you say something? I was to busy ignoring you."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "Fine then. I'll just leave."

Harry didn't say anything. Sirius got up and walked out of the door without another word. There was a moment silence. Harry turned to look out the window but didn't see Sirius there, "He'll be back. I know he will."

It was silent again.

Harry got up and started pacing, "He'll be back. Trust me. Just no one panic. He'll be back. Just calm down, Moony."

Lupin half smiled, "I didn't say anything."

"Just don't panic, Moony, okay? He'll be here," Harry said pacing the living room. "I know he will." He turned to Lily, "How long has it been?"

"Three minutes, Harry dear," Lily responded looking at him. "Are you sure you don't want me to go get him."

"No," Harry said waving it off. "He'll be back. Just keep calm."

No one said anything for at least another minute. They all just looked from Harry to each other and back to Harry.

Then Harry started panicking, "Where is he? Oh Merlin, where is he? I have to go find him!"

The older Sirius appeared in the door with the look of conqueror, "Don't panic Harry."

Harry took a deep breath, "I wasn't panicking. I knew you here the whole time."

Sirius crossed his arms, "Really?"

Harry looked down, "Okay fine you got me. I thought you left."

Sirius went up to him and hugged him, "Now, about this grounded thing. I'll shorten it to only half your life."

Harry laughed, "Thanks! I feel better now."

"And I feel better just knowing you're okay," Sirius replied. He broke apart and smiled at Harry and got serious, "Don't ever joke like that again! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Harry saluted him like a solider.

Sirius turned to James about to say something but stopped at the look on his face. It was a mixture of jealously and hate, "What's wrong, mate?"

James stood up, "Nothing. I'll be in my room."

Both Sirius' went to follow him but the older Lupin held them back, "Don't. He needs to be alone for awhile. Let him keep to himself."


	23. Sandwiches

Author's Note: Well I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I'm trying my best. See I got myself grounded again...so I have only been able to go on the laptop when the 'rents aren't here so yeah but here it is!! I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The next couple of weeks went okay. The older Sirius and Harry didn't think about horcruxes or anything of that matter. All that mattered is that they were with the ones they loved, at least all but one.

Older Sirius pushed Harry, "And did you mention to your mum that you have yourself a little girlfriend?"

Lily looked over at him and Harry just hid his face, "A girlfriend?"

Harry glared at the older Sirius and now everyone was looking at him, everyone but James, "Well, yeah. I guess."

"And you left her?" The younger Sirius asked Harry, shocked. "That's rotten luck mate."

The older smiled, "She's probably at school right now. And come to think about it she could also have another boyfriend. You never know if they're faithful or not."

Harry shoved Sirius, "Look who's talking. You need to be careful."

"Prongslet, I don't have a girlfriend," Sirius pointed out.

"What?!" The younger Sirius stood up. "What do you mean you don't have a girlfriend. Clearly we're still with Arianna."

Sirius shook his head, "Let's not talk about that right now."

Lily was still shocked, "A girlfriend! Harry you are too young to have a girlfriend!"

Harry just looked at her, "Why?"

Sirius nudged him, "I think you're mum hates the fact that she has to share you."

Lily's mouth dropped open, "That's not true."

The older Sirius crossed his arms, "Really? Cause that's how I feel."

Harry half smiled, "Thanks, Uncle Padfoot."

Sirius smiled back, "It's true. I hate it."

"At least you actually get to spend time with him," James mumbled under his breath.

The older Sirius stood up, "Okay, what's your problem? All week you've been like this."

James shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The older Sirius just glared at him.

The younger Sirius jumped up, "Lily, I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?" Lily asked.

"A sandwich. But a good one," The younger Sirius said.

"What kind?" Lily asked.

"Hmmm. I want ham and cheese," The younger Sirius replied.

Lily smiled, "You know where the food is."

The younger Sirius whined, then smiled, "I get to go into your kitchen? Sweet!"

Lily got off the couch, "I'll do it. Anyone else? Sirius?"

The older Sirius thought for a minute, "I want Turkey."

"Turkey?" Harry asked. "Salami is way better!"

"Gross," The older Sirius shivered with the thought.

"I'll have ham to," Both Lupin's said.

"James honey?" Lily asked. "You want salami also?"

James just nodded his head.

Lily smiled and left the room.

"Turkey is no where near as good as salami Uncle Padfoot!" Harry said matter of factly.

"What are you talking about, Prongslet? Turkey is better then anything in the world!" The older Sirius said.

Harry's mouth dropped open, "You must be retarded or something. Salami is better then Turkey and Ham put together!"

Sirius shook his head in disappointment, "You're so much like your father."

"Is that bad?" Harry asked half laughing. "You're always saying what a great guy my father is. I always thought it was good that I was exactly like him."

"Not when it comes to food," Sirius replied. "Salami is good but I think turkey is better."

"Whatever," Harry rolled his eyes. "I still think you're mental!"

Sirius turned towards Harry, "I'm serious! Turkey is the bomb when it comes to sandwiches."

Harry didn't want to start arguing so he ignored Sirius, "So Moony how are you?"

Sirius stood in front of Harry, "Don't ignore me!"

"What kind of chips do you all want?" Lily came into the sitting room.

"Barbeque," The younger Sirius said.

"I'll have the same!" Both Lupin's said smiling.

"Sour cream and onion," The Older Sirius said.

"Cheddar and Sour cream," Harry said at the same time as James.

Sirius stomped his foot on the ground, "What is your problem? You have the worst taste in the world!"

Harry's mouth dropped opened, "What are you talking about? James is having the same thing as me!"

"Both of you!" Sirius pointed at James. "Have I taught you nothing about food?"

Harry stood up and faced Sirius, "Don't bring him into this. You and I just have different likes when it comes to food!"

"Are you really arguing about this right now?" The older Lupin asked.

"Are they still arguing about it?" Lily came out levitating plates in the air. Each person got a plate. Everyone started eating but Harry and the older Sirius, they were staring at Lily and what she was eating. "What?"

"Is that bacon?" The older Sirius asked, shocked.

"Yes," Lily replied. "Baby Harry likes it." She put some bacon on a plate and gave it to Baby Harry, who was at her feet. "Why?"

"I would have got that if you told me you were making it," The older Sirius said.

Harry nodded his head, "Now bacon beats everything."

Sirius smiled, "I have taught you something! A bacon sandwich with dorito's."

"The best ever!" Harry laughed.


	24. Eyeing Everyone in the Eye

Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Enjoy

Sirius woke up, freezing that night. He sat up and found that he was on the floor; He had been sharing a bed with his godson since their arrival. "Lumos!" Sirius pointed his wand at his bed and found it empty! The clock only said two thirty. Sirius was frozen for a second not knowing what to do. He dropped his wand and screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Lupin's came in with their wands out. James came in next stumbling and Lily was right behind him. James made his way through the Lupin's, "What happened?"

Sirius struggled for words, "What happened? Your son is gone!" Sirius pointed at the bed.

James was pacing back and forth along with Sirius, "Okay so where is he?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be flipping out right now!"

They were all leaning against the wall all talking and thinking about where a seventeen year old boy would go at three in the morning without telling anyone.

"He is seventeen," James pointed out. "When we were seventeen-"

Sirius' head flew over to him, "Don't say it Prongs. He isn't like that at all. He won't get wasted just to get wasted."

James took a deep breath, "Then please tell me where he could be! We need to find him. Standing here isn't doing anything!"

Sirius stared at James. It was weird that James would be flipping out over the disappearance of Harry, when this whole time he acted as though he didn't care. "Do you care about him?"

"He's my son!" James almost yelled. "I want him to be safe."

"What is with the yelling? Baby Harry is trying to sleep!"

All heads turned and saw Harry standing there.

"You have got to be joking!" Sirius said to himself. "You were in Baby Harry's room?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, why?"

"I thought you ran away or left or something," Sirius explained. "You nearly gave your parents and both Moony's a heart attack."

"Us? More like you!" The younger Moony said. "Harry, I thought Padfoot and your father were going to kill someone."

Harry looked at James with curiosity, "Really?"

James looked away.

"You scared me half to death, Harry," Sirius' voice got strict.

"I'm sorry," Harry half smiled. "At least I didn't go and get wasted just because I could."

Sirius and James looked at him like he better be joking. Harry smiled, "It wouldn't be the first time though."

Lily gasped and walked out, "Good night, Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

"I better leave also," The younger Lupin said. "This sounds like it has to be dealt with by you three."

He left leaving the three adults looking at Harry, "What? At least I didn't though. I was in Baby Harry's room."

"The thought of you doing it though," Sirius almost yelled. "That didn't go to well in my head."

Harry could see that this wasn't going well, "If you must know I went to destroy the cup with the sword."

"In Baby Harry's room?" James asked.

"No," Harry looked at his dad. "I was outside. I wanted to be by myself."

Sirius started shaking his head, "No. You aren't allowed to do anything without me. I don't need you getting hurt, Prongslet."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Padfoot," Harry said. "I wasn't thinking."

Sirius put up his hand, "James deal with your son."

James didn't say anything for awhile, "When you say you destroyed it, what do you mean?"

Harry smiled, "So you have been in Dumbledore's office right?"

"Duh, I was in there like all the time," James laughed.

Harry smiled back, "Do you remember seeing Gryffindor's Sword?"

"I wanted to steal it. I tried once but I got caught," James replied.

"Well Padfoot and I did," Harry said it like it was no big thing. "We walked in when the Order was having a meeting, took it and walked out."

James looked at him like he had to be joking, "Just like that? You make it sound so easy!"

"I am your son," Harry pointed out. "I think around the hard parts. But usually I just go with the flow, like the whole Gringotts thing. I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew is that I had to get the cup and get out!"

James' mouth dropped open, "Really? I give you pointers for that one."

Harry smiled, "It was pretty easy. Padfoot and I just walked in, grabbed it and then left."

James crossed his arms, "If the Order was there it couldn't have been that easy. Minnie and Mad-eye alone would flip."

Sirius chuckled, "Prongslet, I think we should do something like that with your dad before we leave."

"Do what?" James asked.

All Sirius did was smile.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll play along. It's a surprise."

James ignored it, "But seriously. All you did was walk in and grab it?"

"You can't really call it walking," Harry pointed out. "It would be more like rolling."

With that said, James just looked at him, "You know what? I think I'm going to leave it at that and wait to find out."

Harry laughed, "Probably better that way."

"Well, I'm off to bed," James yawned. "No more sneaking off, Harry."

"Yeah don't want to give your dad a heart attack," Sirius pointed out seriously.

Harry half smiled, "Yeah sorry about that."

"Your safe and that's all that matters," James assured.

James stood in front of Harry and Sirius clearly debating about something in his head. He looked at Harry and then to the ground. After a couple minutes he turned and started to walk away.

Sirius noticed and laughed in disappointment, "What no good night hug? I haven't seen you in forever and you never know when Harry's going to disappear."

"Do you really need one?" James asked.

"Yes, I do. I might die if I don't get a hug," Sirius sarcastically said. "Wow, there wasn't a manly word in that sentence."

"He's right though," Harry agreed. "You never know with me. I have a knack of getting in trouble."

James walked over to Harry first, he was closest, and engulfed him in a hug. Sirius was standing just right to see both of their faces. James had a huge grin on his face. He looked like he was wanting that hug for the longest time. Harry had a smile identical to James and Harry looked like he was never going to let go. They didn't let go until Sirius coughed, "I'm next!"

James laughed, "Of course." James hugged Sirius but it wasn't as intense. James whispered into Sirius' ear, "Thanks for that mate. I appreciate it."

Sirius smiled and whispered back, "I know both of you extremely well. You both needed that."

James broke apart and turned to Harry, "Well, I'll see you in the morning Harry," He turned to Sirius and sighed, "Padfoot, do us all a favor and don't do anything stupid."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "No promises."

James turned to Harry, "Keep your eye on him. It might have been awhile since he's been in the same house but I clearly remember what he's capable of."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. With one last hug from Harry James left the room.

Sirius sat on the bed and watched Harry. He had a thoughtful expression on his face and was mumbling something under his breath. He was debating something in his head. Sirius watched his godson with careful eyes. Harry would shake his head 'no' and 'yes' every few seconds. He looked at the spot where James stood only moment before, sighed, and turned to Sirius who was staring at him, "What?"

"You okay?" Sirius asked.

Harry smiled, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulder, "Well you should get some sleep."

The next morning Harry opened his eyes expecting to see the morning light. Instead he opened his eyes to Sirius not even two inches away from him, "Morning Harry."

Harry jumped and knocked heads with Sirius making them both moan with pain.

"Prongslet! That bloody hurt!" Sirius complained.

"That wasn't my fault!" Harry held his head in his hand.

"You hit me!" Sirius blamed.

Harry sighed, "Really? You were the one just inches from my face."

Sirius started to smile, "Yeah," It disappeared just as fast as it appeared, "You didn't have to hit my head with yours though!"

"What else was I suppose to do?" Harry asked. "You scared the bloody hell out of me! I wasn't really excepting you to be there when I opened my eyes."

"Normal people usually scream when they're scared," Sirius rubbed his forehead.

"Geez," Harry rubbed his forehead and laid back down, "For having nothing but hot air in your head, it sure is hard!"

James walked in right as Harry said that, "Now be nice Harry."

Sirius mumbled something and looked away.

"What happened?" James asked.

Harry explained, "I woke up and Sirius was right there so I jumped and we hit heads."

James turned to Sirius, "Did I not say don't do something stupid?"

"I can't help it," Sirius defended himself.

James sighed, "That's Padfoot for you. Always getting himself in trouble."

"So are you!" Sirius almost yelled.

James just shrugged his shoulders, "And I'm proud of it! I'm also proud to hear that Harry is taking on the family business."

Harry smiled, "How can I not?"

Below they heard Lily scream in disgust. "What happened?" Sirius asked.

James sighed, "I walked into Lily's just cleaned kitchen and she's a little mad at me."

Sirius laughed, "That sucks for you. You see, Harry, your mum doesn't like anyone going into the kitchen. EVER!"

Harry smiled mischievously, "Really? Well Sirius I think I'm feeling a little daring, aren't you?"

Sirius mimicked Harry's smile.

Both Lupin's were down in the living room talking.

"So Sirius hasn't changed at all?" The younger Lupin asked. "All those years in Azkaban hasn't done anything to him?"

The older Lupin chuckled, "Well, Padfoot is Padfoot. He's a little crazy but I don't think Azkaban did that. But he's still the same."

"And Harry?" The younger Lupin asked.

"He's a little James and Sirius mixed into one little person," The older Lupin said. "Sometimes I don't like when Padfoot and Harry get together."

"What have they done that's so bad?" The younger Lupin asked.

"Well, it's Sirius. The ideas are endless," Lupin said.

They both laughed.

"You two are going to be cursed back to the future," James came into view. "Please, there's a reason why I didn't go along with you. I'm not stupid."

"Really, Prongs?" The younger Lupin asked. "I can get your O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's and we can discuss that."

James cracked a smile, "Don't talk about Padfoot like that."

The younger Lupin laughed, "That's mean, Prongs. Any-"

His mouth dropped and he stared at the two figures that emerged. They were dressed in black, head to toe with only their eyes' showing. They rolled into the living room and once again tried to be incognito. "What are they doing?"

"Trying to sneak into the kitchen without Lils knowing," James explained watching them.

"They're going to die," The younger Lupin said. He watched Harry and Sirius go around the living room trying to act like spies. Sirius pointed to both of his eyes and then to everyone else and motioned them to follow.

"I got to see this!" The younger Lupin jumped up and followed.

All the way to the kitchen, Sirius and Harry were rolling around and 'trying' to blend into the things around them. Sirius and Harry disappeared around the corner and the others ran to keep up.

Both Lupin's and James found Harry and Sirius up against each wall on each side of the door leading into the kitchen in weird positions. They just looked at them, waiting. Sirius turned to Harry and they both stepped away from the wall. Sirius started making hand signs and Harry seemed to understand all of it. Harry sighed and then started making hand signs back. They did that for a couple minutes and then they looked like they were fighting. They would sigh and roll their eyes at each other and disagree with everything each other said with their hands. Sirius got so fed up that he tackled Harry to the ground and they looked in each other's eyes. Harry pushed Sirius off and did a simple 'you and I walk in' hand sign. Then he threw his hands up and ran in a circle.

James and both Lupin's just watched and took a couple steps back. The older Lupin turned to them, "Do you see what I have to live with?"

Harry and Sirius both rolled into the kitchen and stood up in the middle, Lily wasn't in there. It was completely empty. Both Lupin's and James peered into the kitchen form the door, "Did you die yet?"

Harry and Sirius stood back to back and walked in a circle taking in everything around them. The kitchen was nice and clean. It was the same as the one in Godrics Hollow that Harry repaired just days before his trip to the past. There was tea being made on the stove and fresh fruit on the table.

Harry and Sirius looked at each other and smiled underneath their masks and then looked at the others. They both pulled off their masks, "And you said we would get caught."

Footsteps were heard and everyone turned to the other side of the kitchen and saw Lily come into view. Sirius and Harry froze. James and both Lupin's all said in sync, "Ooooo you're in trouble now."

Lily saw them and she froze and then got really mad, "What are you doing in the middle of my kitchen?"

Sirius and Harry started stuttering not knowing what to say. Lily held up a hand and they both stopped talking, "What are you doing in the middle of my kitchen?"

Harry fell to his knees, "They made me! I didn't want to but they made me. They said if I didn't then they'd- they'd do bad things to me. Please it was all their fault!"

Lily looked at Sirius, "Sirius Black you know better! I know you know that you know that you're never allowed inside my kitchen!" She walked over and Sirius took several steps back. She bent down and took Harry into a hug, "I'm sorry Harry. I'm not mad at you. You didn't know better."

Harry hugged her, "It was all Sirius. He said that I had to. I didn't have a choice."

"It's okay Harry," Lily said. "I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Harry replied. He stood up and turned towards Sirius, whose mouth was dropped open. "I thought I was your favorite and here you are trying to get me in trouble. What's wrong with you?"

Sirius was speechless.

Lily put her hand on hip, "Sirius Black you have five seconds to get out of my kitchen."

Sirius stood there looking at Harry and plotting his revenge on his godson.

Sirius turned and walked out smiling.

Lily hugged Harry one final time, "Now you know Harry. No one is allowed in this kitchen."

Harry agreed and walked out. He walked through the dining room and into the den. No one was in there.

"In the living room, Harry." James called.

Harry walked out of the den and the next moment he was being attacked and brought to the ground, "What was that? You almost got me in trouble!"

Harry fought back and they rolled on the floor, "I had to do something! I didn't want to get in trouble."

"So what!" Sirius said. "This means war."

"Sirius Black!" Lily called. "First you try and get him in trouble and now you're fighting with him! Do you not remember what happened last time he was wrestling?"

Sirius got up and crossed his arms, "He started it this time."

Harry smiled, "I'm sorry Lily. I startled this. Sirius had nothing to do with it."

Lily looked at them, "Fine, but be careful." She walked up the stairs and disappeared into a room.

"Happy? I took the blame for you!" Harry said.

"Harry?" James called.

Harry and Sirius walked in the living room and took a spot next to each other on the couch.

"Do you play quidditch?" James asked.

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "I'm a pro!"

"Really? Do you want to go play?" James asked. "We can form teams and play."

"We only have five people," The older Lupin pointed out.

"I have a feeling that Padfoot will be here any moment," James smiled.

Just like that the younger Sirius walked in, "Hello Potter's!"

"Hey Padfoot!" James called.

The younger Sirius walked in an took a place with James, "So what are we doing today?"

"Why didn't you sleep here last night?" James asked.

"Arianna wanted some time to talk," The younger Sirius said.

"So you basically didn't pay any attention at all," James smiled.

"Yep basically," The younger Sirius chuckled. "She was talking about going to America with McKayla."

"And you said?" James asked.

"I said nothing," The younger Sirius smiled. "Like I said before I wasn't really paying attention."

"It's a good idea. The next time you see her tell her to go," The older Sirius said. "It would be best for her. Trust me."

The room fell silent and it wasn't like a sad silence, it was more like an awkward silence. Harry clapped his hands together and stood up, "So Prongs, quidditch. Lets go."

They all grabbed some brooms and met Harry and the older two marauders at the door.

"What is that?" James asked seeing Harry's broom.

"Yeah, Padfoot bought it for me," Harry smiled. "It's the latest broom. The Firebolt."

"That's awesome," James examined it. "It must be fast."

"Fastest in my time," Harry said.

James looked at him, "You said Padfoot bought it for you?"

"Yep," Harry smiled. "Uncle Padfoot sent it to me in my third year of Hogwarts."

James looked up at Sirius, "Well, that was nice."

Sirius smiled, "Well, I am nice so don't get to surprised."

"One task of niceness doesn't count for a lifetime, Padfoot," The younger Lupin pointed out with a smile.

Both Sirius' face shown with offense, "Well, I'll have you know that I can be nice when I want to."

"Let's go," James ignored them. "Lily," He called. "I'm taking," He looked at both Sirius', "I'm taking the children to play a little game of quidditch."

Lily came out of the room, "I swear Sirius if you hurt Harry, I'll have James murder you in your sleep."

The older Sirius' mouth dropped open, "And if I'm not the one who hurts him?"

"You've been here for only a couple of days," Lily said.

"And it was him," The older Sirius pointed at the younger one.

Lily pointed at both of them, "I'm serious. One scratch and you'll regret it."

The younger Sirius put both hands up in defense, "I won't. Been there done that. Not pretty."

The older Sirius' put his arms around Harry's neck and ruffled his hair, "I would never. You've seen me. I go nuts even if a piece of paper hits him."

Lily smiled, "Okay well at least be back before dinner. All of you!"

"Of course," James smiled and they walked out.

"So where are we going?" The older Sirius asked.

James smiled, "Where we usually play."

"Azkaban for thirteen years, Prongs. And I haven't played since," The older Sirius stopped talking and took a breath. "I haven't played since Prongslet was a baby."

"Right, uh we're playing at your house," James replied.

"My house?" The older Sirius asked. "Yeah the Sirius Estate. We put it in like a week ago."

"I have a quidditch pitch in my backyard?" Sirius' mouth dropped open.

Harry's mouth was almost to the ground, "You have one and didn't tell me?"

"I forgot," Sirius smiled. "Sweet."

James stopped and looked around him, "Okay I think we can apparate from here. Harry your seventeen right?"

"Yep," Harry smiled.

"And I take it you've been to the Sirius Estate?" James asked.

Harry nodded his head.

"Okay then we're set," James clapped his hands together.

The younger Sirius yelled, "Wait. I think Arianna is there."

"So?" James asked.

The younger Sirius sighed, "Don't you get it Prongs? I think she'd get a little freaked out if she saw an older version of Moony and I walking through my house."

"I understand," James said. "Well have you had Dumbledore put the dissapparation thing around it yet?"

"No," The younger Sirius said.

"Then we'll just apparate to the field," James pointed out.

"I'll meet you there," The younger Sirius said. "I'm going to make sure Arianna stays away."

James, The older Sirius and both Lupin's apparated to the field.

"Harry?!" The older Sirius spun around but didn't see Harry. "Prongslet?!"

Lupin restrained Sirius from doing anything stupid, "Just relax Sirius. He's here somewhere."

"Where?" Sirius asked. "I don't see him! Where he is Moony? Huh?"

"I don't know but I'll find him," Lupin took a breath. "And then he'll be in trouble."

"He's going to be grounded," Sirius almost yelled. "This is what? Like the fourth or fifth time he's done this?"

"Padfoot just take big deep breaths," James instructed seeing a fit before it could get worst.

Meanwhile with the YOUNGER Sirius…..

Sirius apparated in the middle of the house and looked around, "Honey?" He yelled. "Arianna, you here? I was just won-Ahhh!" Sirius flew back a couple feet. He looked into some green eyes and caught his breath, "What the hell Prongslet?! You scared the bloody crap out of me!"

Harry smiled, "Sorry. I thought I apparated to the pitch but I'm guessing I apparated inside the house instead."

Sirius looked at him, "Really? What was your first clue?"

"Shut up," Harry chuckled.

"Sirius?"

Both heads flew to the stairs. Sirius turned to Harry, "We have to hide you!"

Harry looked around, "Where?"

Sirius looked around, "Uh, I don't know."

"Sirius are you in here?" The voice got closer.

"How about-Ahh!" The next thing Harry saw was blackness and his head was against something hard.

"Hey, baby," Sirius smiled holding Harry's head under his shirt. "How are you?"

Arianna came into view and she pointed at Harry, "Why is-"

"Harry was scared," Sirius quickly said.

"Who?" Arianna asked.

Sirius shook his head, "Sorry, James. James didn't want you to see him so we hid him."

"Under your shirt?" Arianna asked.

"Pretend like you don't see him," Sirius replied. "Are you going out?"

"Yes, why?" Arianna asked not being able to take her eyes off Harry.

"Well, us guys are going to play some quidditch and I didn't want you to come down and get hurt," Sirius said slowly making it up as he said it. "So yeah, just, you know, stay clear."

"Okay," Arianna said. "I'll be with Lily."

"Potter?" Sirius asked.

"No the other Lily," Arianna sarcastically said. "Yes, Lily Potter. How many other Lily's do we know?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "You could have been talking about the flowers."

"I'm just going to walk away," Arianna turned and left the room.

"Bye," Sirius said.

Harry pushed Sirius away, "Under your shirt? Really?"

"I don't know," Sirius said. "It was the only place I could think of. And I didn't see you coming up with anything better!"

"I was going to say under the stairs or in a different room," Harry argued as they walked out. "Not under your shirt!"

"You took to long!" Sirius complained. "Come on lets get you to Sirius before he has a panic attack."

Meanwhile with OLDER Sirius….

James and Older Lupin sat on top of Sirius, who was yelling, "Get off! I have to find my godson!"

"We will but you can't bite people's heads or arms off in the process," James declared holding his arm.

"I need him!" Sirius struggled under the pressure of both men. "Get me my godson or-Harry!" Harry and the younger Sirius had apparated onto the field. Sirius turned onto his stomach and both James and Lupin fell off. "There you are!"

"Here I am," Harry smiled. "Sorry, I didn't go far enough."

The older Sirius ran up to Harry and hugged him, "I'm so happy your safe!" He looked Harry in the eye and got serious, "Don't ever do that again, Harry."

"I'm sorry Uncle Padfoot," Harry replied.

"Padfoot, come help me with the brooms," James said.

"I'll be back," The older Sirius said. "Harry, if you move from this spot, I'll kill you myself."

"I won't," Harry promised. "I'll stay with Padfoot and both Moony's. You go with Prongs and get the brooms and things."

Older Sirius looked at Older Lupin, "If he moves one inch, push him gently."

"Gently?" The older Lupin replied.

"Only I'm allowed to hurt him," The older Sirius said and then followed Prongs.

They weren't even gone five minutes before The younger Sirius let out a sigh, "I'm bored!" The younger Sirius replied.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied. "What do you want me to do about that?"

"Entertain me," The younger Sirius said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Spin in circles," The younger Sirius suggested.

"Wow, like that isn't random!" The younger Lupin pointed out sarcastically.

"It's Padfoot, just go with it," The older Lupin said.

"Circles?!" Harry asked looking at him.

"Yeah, it's fun," The younger Sirius said. "If you put on socks and spin in the house on the wood floor, it's fun. You should try it."

"Okay, I'll get right on that," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let's go do it!" The younger Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and they disapparated on The spot.

"Should we go after them?" The younger Lupin asked. "I don't need your Padfoot having another fit."

The older Lupin let out a sigh, "Yeah, I guess."

With that they disapparated.

The younger Sirius already had his shoes off and was sliding on The wood floor, "Do it! It's fun!"

"That isn't in circles," Harry pointed out. "That's a straight line. This is a circle."

"Fine," The younger Sirius made a face at Harry. He spun around in a circle, with his arms out, and only half way through that circle when his hand came into contact with something.

Both Lupin's mouth's dropped open, "Padfoot, Sirius is going to kill you!"

Harry stood there holding his face, "You were a little close don't you think?"

The younger Sirius walked up to Harry, "Oh Merlin, Prongslet! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "Your hand just barely touched my face."

"Yeah right," The younger Lupin said. "Not only is there a red mark but I definitely heard that."

"Sirius is going to kill you," The older Lupin laughed.

"It wasn't my fault," The younger Sirius said. "It was an accident."

Harry smiled, "Ouch, Padfoot, that hurt. I think I need medical attention."

Sirius went wide eyed, "Don't do this to me, Harry."

Harry ran out of the room through the back door and all the way to the quidditch pitch, with the younger Sirius and both Lupin's behind him.

"Prongslet, please don't," The younger Sirius said.

Harry stopped just as the other Sirius and James were coming back, "Uncle Padfoot!"

The younger Sirius stopped right next to Harry, both catching their breath, "I simply high fived your face. That's it."

Harry turned towards The younger Sirius, "High fived my face?"

James and The older Sirius both started laughing.

Harry's mouth dropped opened with shock from his godfather's reaction, "Sirius, you do know what that means right? That means that he slapped me across the face."

Sirius was still laughing, "High fived your face means that-" Sirius stood up straight and understood what Harry had said. "He did what to you?" He meant business.

Harry crossed his arms, "Yeah. Padfoot slapped me across the face or as he likes to put it, 'high fived my face.'"

Sirius eyed his younger self, "Would you like me to high five your face with my fist closed?"

The younger Sirius took a step back, "It was an accident."

"Don't touch the godson in any way," Sirius repeated looking at everyone. "From now on the godson is now untouchable to everyone but me!"

"Why?" The younger Sirius asked, his mouth hanging in disappointment.

The older Sirius crossed his arms, "Cause the last two times he was hurt it was your fault."

The younger Sirius smiled, "Yeah!"

Harry put his hand on the younger Sirius' shoulder, "That's not really something to be proud of."

"I know but if you think about it, in like fourteen years or so, I'll be just like him," The younger Sirius smiled.

"Come on lets play," James said flying into the air.

"I couldn't play then, what makes you think I can play now?" The older Sirius questioned.

"It's okay Uncle Padfoot," Harry smiled. "I got your back."

A few hours later…..

"Prongslet, when you said you had my back what did you mean?" The older Sirius said as he landed on his back for the hundredth time.

Harry hovered above him, "I'm sorry Uncle Padfoot. I got distracted."

"By what?" Sirius said sitting up.

"Beating James," Harry smiled.

Sirius stood up, "And what if I get hurt?"

Harry looked at him, "You can't even get within two feet off the ground. And there are no bludgers. The only way you can possibly get hurt is if I either hit you with my broom or somehow you break a bone, which is unlikely."

Sirius made a face at him as Harry flew upwards, "Whatever." Sirius watched Harry fly around the pitch along side James. The younger Sirius gave up trying to fly and stood next to his older self. Both Lupin's however were pretty descent at flying and were throwing the quaffle around. James and Harry only cared about reaching the snitch before the other.

"They are a great team," The younger Sirius said. "Prongs and Prongslet get along great, don't you think?"

The older Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "I guess. But I want to get this flying thing down. There is no way I'm going to put up with Moony bragging about how he's better then me at something."

The younger Sirius chuckled, "That is true."

"Ahh!"

Both Sirius' looked up and saw James and Harry collide in midair and fall to the ground.

"Prongslet?!" The older Sirius yelled. "Harry?!"

Both Sirius ran over and younger Sirius and younger Lupin couldn't hold in their laughter. James and Harry were entangled on the ground. Older Sirius tried to untangled James from Harry but he was only making it worse.

"Padfoot," Harry said. "Padfoot, stop. I'm fine."

Sirius took a step back and pushed the laughing younger Sirius away.

"Padfoot, I'm fine. Really," Harry stood up. "Prongs and I just collided. I'm fine."

James stood up and started laughing, "You're so good, Harry. You're a great quidditch player."

"Why are you laughing?" Harry asked. "I won."

James looked serious, "What do you mean you won?"

Harry held out his hand, "In your face, Prongs."

James' mouth dropped open when he saw the golden wings on the snitch in-between Harry's fingers, "Wow, how did you do that?"

"I have great reflexes," Harry smiled and let the snitch go. "I grabbed it right as we both fell."

James ruffled Harry's hair, "You amaze me, Harry, you really do."

"Well, what can I say?" Harry asked, smiling. "I am amazing."

"And conceited," The older Sirius added.

Harry looked at him, "So are you. Whenever you're in front of a mirror it's like nothing matters but your face."

"That's not true," The older Sirius complained.

"Yes, it is," Harry said and flew back up on his broom.

"Harry I'm not done with you," Sirius called.

Harry ignored him, "Wanna go again, Prongs?"

James smiled, "I won't let you win this time."

"Let's go," Harry said.

"Accio Harry!" The older Sirius yelled.

Harry flew off his broom and landed in front of Sirius, "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

"I didn't walk away!" Harry pointed out. "I flew."

"I'm not conceited," Sirius defended himself.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to argue with you, Padfoot."

"You don't have to," Sirius said. "Just agree with me."

James landed next to Harry, "You know Padfoot, you can sometimes be conceited. Not all the time but sometimes you are. Now, you both are right."

"I can live with that," Sirius smiled. "Now, Harry please help me with this."

"Mount your broom," Harry instructed. "All it is, is balancing."

"Padfoot can't even stand on a flat stable surface with out tripping over something," James said, smiling.

"I can too," Both Sirius' said.

The younger Sirius started to walk towards James but he tripped and hit the older Sirius making him fall off his broom and to the ground.

Both Lupin's, James, and Harry stared at him. "I'm okay," The younger Sirius jumped up. "I did that on purpose."

"Are you okay, Uncle Padfoot?" Harry asked as the older Sirius got back on his broom and hovered in the air.

"Yeah I'm fine," The older Sirius said. "Am I doing this right?"

"Yeah, just lean forward a little bit more, yeah like that," Harry took a step back. "Now just hover there until you feel comfortable to fly."

"We should be heading home soon," James said looking at the setting sun.

"Not yet, Prongs," Both Sirius' said together.

A half an hour went by and James was laying in the middle on the field watching both Sirius' and Harry fly around. Harry was pointing things out and explaining how to ride and fly on the broom.

"What's up, Prongsie?" The younger Lupin asked hovering above James.

"I don't know," James sighed. "Look at them."

Harry was laughing along with both Sirius'. They looked like they were having the best time just flying around.

"Yeah, they look like they're having fun," The younger Lupin said. "What a shame. Fun isn't allowed."

"That's not what I mean, Moony," James sat up and got on his broom. "Hey Harry let's play."

Harry looked over, "Okay. I'm going to go play. Will you be two be okay?"

"Actually it's getting late. Let's go home before Lils throws a fit," The older Sirius said before Harry left him.

"Just for a little while?" Harry asked.

"Maybe we'll come back another time," The older Sirius said.

They all walked into Godrics Hollow laughing. Both Sirius' managed to trip over a flat surface as they walked up and fell on their faces. "Shut up! It isn't funny." The younger Sirius has managed to say.

They walked in the door and the first thing that meant was a furious looking Lily.

"What did I do this time?" The younger Sirius asked. "You always look at me like that when I did something!"

"I'm so angry," Lily said.

"I swear I didn't put that potion there. I wasn't my fault!" The younger Sirius held up his hands. "Moony made me. Blame him. I'm sorry Lily."

"What potion?" Lily asked.

Sirius smiled, "Never mind."

Lily shook her head, "I'll deal with you later." she turned to the older Sirius. "Sirius Black! Are you crazy?"

"What did I do?" Sirius asked, standing behind Harry and James.

Lily held up the _Daily Prophet_, "Care to explain?"

Sirius grabbed it form her and looked at it, "What makes you think I had anything to do with it? It doesn't even say my name?"

Lily crossed her arms, "Sirius, your life ambition is to break into Gringotts and Hogwarts and not get caught. I think it's safe to say that you did it."

"Harry did it too," Sirius yelled.

Lily's eyes got wide, "What?"

Harry backed up, "We had to get a horcrux. It was the only way!"

Lily eyed him, "Don't do it again. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. And Sirius, Arianna will be here with McKenzie soon. Don't do anything stupid." With that she walked away.

The older Sirius was buried in the paper and didn't hear one word Lily said, "Bloody Merlin we're good. There's no names or anything. But Bellatrix isn't to happy. She said that only a goblet was stolen but wouldn't say why or what it looks like. Goodness we're good."

"Do you think he knows?" Harry asked. "You know Voldemort? Do you think he knows?"

The older Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Harry sighed, "We should get the necklace next."

Sirius agreed, "We'll talk tonight."

"What happened? I wasn't paying attention," James smiled.

"Meet in our room tonight," Sirius said.

"What about tonight?" The older Lupin said.

"Our room. Meeting," Sirius replied still going through the paper.

"Meeting? Where?" The younger Sirius asked.

Sirius groaned, "Why don't you people listen? There's a flipping meeting tonight in my room. Be there. Does everyone understand?"

The younger Lupin blinked a couple of times, "Sorry spaced out. What's happening?"

The older Sirius glared at him, "Do you want to get hurt?"

The younger Lupin smiled, "I'm joking. I heard. Don't have a fit."

"Wait a minute!" Harry almost yelled. "Lily said that Arianna and McKenzie are coming for dinner! That's not good."

"We have a problem," James said.

"Yeah just a little one," Harry replied. "What do we do?" Everyone turned to the Lupin's.

"Why are you looking at me?" The younger Lupin asked.

"Cause whenever Padfoot and I got in trouble at school, you always had the best ideas on getting us out," James pointed out with a smile.

"And that my friend, was a full time job," the younger Lupin said.

"So what do we do?" The older Sirius asked.

"I don't know, give me a second to think," The younger Lupin said.

Everyone stared at both Lupin's for almost ten minutes. It was dead silent in the circle they formed in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Okay, I got it!" The younger Lupin said making the rest jump in fright. "We don't say anything until they ask. And when they do we say that we don't see and that they must be seeing things. Or we say that they are distant cousins."

"Or," The older Lupin said after a moment of silence. "we can stay up in the bedroom until they leave."

Harry put his hand on the older Lupin's shoulder, "You are lame compared to your younger self. No offense or anything."

"No, I think of the smart and safe way to do things," The older Lupin said.

The younger Sirius came out of the den, pushed Harry and James aside and ran out the door screaming, "Arianna!"

"Something tells me that they're here," James said, standing up.

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

Lily came out and smiled, "I told Arianna and Kenzie that we had guests and not to think anything of them cause they aren't important."

"That's great. So now I'm not important?" Sirius asked. "That makes me feel loved."

Lily smiled, "Everyone in the dining room please."

"Uncy Padfoo'!" Baby Harry came crawling out of the living room. "Uncy Padfoo' up."

The older Sirius picked up Baby Harry and followed the rest of the people into the dining room. James took a place at the head of the table, Lily on one side of him and baby Harry on the other side. The older Sirius sat in-between both Harry's. The older Lupin sat next to Harry, across from the younger Lupin.

Harry watched as the other Sirius and the two guests came in. The younger Sirius came in first with a woman at his side. She had light brown hair with some red highlights with side bangs and light hazel eyes. This had to be Arianna; she sat next to Lily. The next woman to come in had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. This was McKayla. She took a seat next to the younger Lupin and Arianna across from the older Lupin. The younger Sirius took a place at the end of the table across from James.

Harry looked over at the older Sirius. He was staring at Arianna with sadness but excitement. The older Lupin however tired not to stare and kept his eyes on his plate.

"Wow," Arianna said wide eyed. "He looks just like James."

Harry smiled and it made her mouth drop open, "Is there a way that they're related, Lily?"

Lily smiled, "You have no idea."

Arianna turned towards McKayla who was staring at the older Remus, "I'm confused. Is that Lupin?"

The older Lupin looked up, caught her eye and looked back down, "Does it matter?"

Arianna, though, jumped out of her seat and stood against the wall, "What's going on here? He looks just like-Is that Sirius? How come there are doubles? Lily, James what's going on?"

"Let's eat and then I'll explain. I'm starving," James said with a smile.

Half way through dinner, it was awkward. No one talked, except the younger Sirius and James. Everyone else made strange faces and looked quite nervous. Harry was getting annoyed, "Lily, was this your idea?"

"Yes," Lily smiled. "Why?"

"Couldn't you have warned us first?" Harry asked. "This is really awkward."

"Don't make it awkward," Lily smiled and began eating again.

"Prongs, we should do something fun tonight," The younger Sirius yelled from the other side of the table.

"And what do you want to do?" James asked, feeding Baby Harry.

"Anything," The younger Sirius said. "Something fun."

"We'll talk, along with our guests, later tonight, in private," James smiled at Harry.

Harry leaned in towards the older Lupin, who was beside him, "Moony, why aren't Padfoot and Prongs sitting next to each other?"

"They start food fights a lot," The older Lupin said. "Once Prongs spit some food out while laughing and well Padfoot thought it was a signal for a food fight."

"Oh," Harry laughed. "I understand."

"Now we all have to listen to them talk across the table and sometimes it gets annoying," The younger Lupin added. "But it's better then them throwing food everywhere."

"That makes sense," Harry agreed.

"Padfoot, that was an accident, I swear," James said holding his hands up in defense.

Harry looked towards the younger Sirius and saw that his face was covered in mashed potatoes, "Prongs, you're gonna pay."

"Padfoot, no it was an accident," Prongs said. "I meant-" James stopped talking and removed the mashed potatoes from his face. "That wasn't an accident."

The younger Sirius smiled, "Now we're even."

James started to get up but Lily caught his shoulder, "Not now James. Just stop it."

James eyes the younger Sirius, "Oh it's on now. You better sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Yeah, I'm not sleeping with you," Arianna said.

"Bring it, Prongs," The younger Sirius said standing up, smiling mischievously.

"I'm on Harry's side," The older Sirius stood up, smiling.

"What do you mean, on Harry's side?" James asked. "It's between Padfoot and I."

The older Sirius smiled, "I know that. I see that there could be a prank war and I can't be on the opposite side Harry's on. I just can't. I would lose."

"Yeah, cause I'm **that** good," Harry said leaning back in his chair.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Arianna said standing up and eyeing everyone.

Author's Note: 'Eyeing Everyone in the Eye' is not the name for this chapter just because.

The last line before my older sister corrected this chapter said, '"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Arianna said standing up and eyeing everyone in the eye.'

She started making fun of me because it said that. So yeah. That's the inspiration for the title of this chapter! Thanks. (I just read that out loud and said, "The chapter of this title. LOL)


	25. Hand Motions and Words

Author's Note: Well I have to say it. I'm sorry. That last chapter was really long and it took forever for me to post. I'm sorry. But hey, wasn't it a good chapter? Well here is chapter 25! Read and review please.

"Maybe we should move into the living room," Lily said seeing as though the younger Sirius and James could start fighting at any point.

Harry and the older Sirius looked at each other and smiled, "We'll be there in a moment."

"What are you planning?" The older Lupin asked.

"Nothing," Harry said in a neutral tone. "Go Moony."

Lupin walked out and found that everyone had stopped in front of the stairs, "Why have we stopped walking?"

"We were waiting for you," The younger Sirius said breaking away from Arianna. "We didn't want you to get lost."

"What are they doing?" Arianna asked pointing to the stairs.

Harry and the younger Sirius had appeared and they were going stealth again. The younger Lupin shook his head, "I really don't know."

"Harry, Sirius stop it," Lily demanded. "Stop that. Arianna and McKayla would like an explanation still."

Harry and Sirius looked at each other, "We are from the future." With that they ran upstairs, the older Lupin staring at the reaction of Arianna and McKayla. "Well I'm just going to join them as the rest of the gentlemen shall." Lupin smiled. "Lily I leave the rest of the explanation to you." With that Lupin almost ran up the stairs closely followed by everyone else leaving Lily with the two girls and Baby Harry.

Harry and Sirius were sitting next to each other on the floor waiting for everyone. When they walked in they formed a circle and waited, "You know we do a lot of waiting sometimes." Harry pointed out.

"Well, then maybe we should start talking," The younger Sirius said.

"What are we going to talk about?" James asked.

"We need to talk about the next horcruxe. I think that it should be a group thing," Harry said.

"Which one are we looking for?" The younger Lupin asked.

"A necklace, well Slytherin's locket," Harry said. "It's basically a necklace with a green snake on it."

"Where is it?" The older Lupin asked.

"At Grimmauld Place," Harry smiled at the Sirius'.

"Oh that's a joy," the younger Sirius sarcastically said.

Harry turned towards the older Sirius, "Remember the thing on my arm that one time?" Harry said while making some hand motions

"Spider and the face!" Sirius said laughing.

"Ya well the thing," Harry made a square in the air with his hands.

"There?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I saw-" Harry started.

"Drawing room?" The older Lupin asked, joining in.

Harry smiled, "Yeah in the thing." He said making a square with his hands.

"Kreacher?" The older Sirius asked.

Harry made a face, "Yes."

"Interesting," The older Sirius said.

"Plan?" The older Lupin asked.

"Mum," The older Sirius said making face like he just ate something disgusting.

"Well," Harry started and then he started making hand motions to go with his words again, "We," Harry made a hand motion. "And then they," Another hand motion.

Sirius started laughing, "With the BAM!" Sirius made a hand motion. "Mum would," Sirius couldn't stop laughing.

The older Lupin understood, "She would. And then?"

Harry started with the hand motions again, "We would-and then they could and then we run."

"That's a great plan," The older Lupin and Sirius agreed.

"So what do you think?" Harry looked towards James and the younger Lupin and Sirius who were looking at them like they were crazy.

James was shaking his head, "I think I talk for everyone when I say you're mental and no one understood one word you three just said."

Harry sighed, "We were talking in English."

"No, Prongslet," The younger Sirius said. "That wasn't English. That wasn't even complete sentences and with all your hand motions. It wasn't working for me."

Harry chuckled, "Okay so this is what we're going to do. In the drawing room in your mum's house there is a little square thing where Kreacher sleeps. In there is all this junk. The necklace we need is in there."

"Okay, how are we going to get in there with out my mum seeing or hearing us?" The younger Sirius asked.

Harry took a deep breath, "Kreacher. You're going to summon him. I'm going to see him, start an earthquake. Then Prongs and Uncle Padfoot are going to go grab it and then we leave."

"This sounds so easy," The younger Lupin sighed. "Something is going to happen and make this so much more complex."

"Uncle Padfoot and I are coming along," Harry pointed out. "Of course this is going to be more complex then it sounds."

With that Harry smiled, "Don't worry. It will be fun."

The older Sirius clapped his hands together after a moment of silence, "Well, if that's all then we should be getting to bed."

The door opened and Lily stepped in with Baby Harry asleep in her arms, "Sirius, Arianna went home and wants you there as soon as possible. Remus, McKayla left also and is sleeping at Sirius' house."

The younger Remus was the first to get up, "Well, I'll see you all first thing in the morning." He pecked Lily on the cheek said good bye and walked out of the house where he apparated.

"Do I have to go?" The younger Sirius asked. "I want to stay and hang with my godson."

"Unless you want Arianna to throw a fit, I suggest that you go," Lily smiled.

The younger Sirius hugged James and jumped up, "I'll see you later, Prongs." He turned to Harry and lifted him into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you, Prongslet."

"You'll see me in in a few hours," Harry chuckled. "I won't be harmed and if I am then Padfoot will make sure they die."

Sirius laughed and hugged Lily, and kissed Baby Harry on the forehead, "Well then I guess that I'll go now." He walked slowly out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Just in front of the gate he apparated away.

"Shouldn't he be happy to see his girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed, "I loved being with you, Prongslet. What can I say?"

"Good night, Harry, Sirius, Remus," Lily smiled. "James honey lets go."

"Night," James said as he walked out. "Oh what time are we leaving?"

"Early," Lupin blurted out. "More fun that way."

"I'm not a morning person," James and Harry said at the same time. They both smiled.

"Come on James," Lupin said walking out the door.

"Do they share a room?" James asked.

"Yes," Lupin replied.

James turned around and walked out with Lupin. James made a noise mixed with anger and frustration and muttered, "Stupid Padfoot."

Lupin turned to him, "You know Prongs, jealously is the cousin of greed. That's two of the seven deadly sins right there."

James crossed his arms, "I'm not jealous."

Lupin looked at him, "You're right. You turned green a long time ago."

James just rolled his eyes and started to walk to his room.

"Just don't take it out on Padfoot," Lupin said. James turned and made a face. Lupin smiled, "Harry hates people who hate Sirius. Remember Sirius died. Harry hates it when people are mean to him."

"Okay," James said.

"The more you show your displeasure towards Padfoot the further you're pushing your son away," Lupin pointed out.


	26. Grimmauld Place

Author's Note: Well, here is the next horcruxe chapter! This should be good!

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

"Go away," Harry rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

"Harry James Potter get out of bed this instant," Sirius said seriously.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Six thirty," Sirius pulled the covers off Harry. "If we are going to do this then we are going to do this now."

Harry sat up and opened his eyes and the first thing Harry heard was Sirius crack up laughing, "Shut up!"

"Oh Harry, you should see yourself," Sirius laughed.

"Shut up," Harry threw a pillow at him. He waved his wand and his hair was fixed and his glasses flew on his head. His pajamas turned into clothes and Harry yawned, "Let's go so I can come back and sleep."

Harry was half asleep and his eyes were shut. The only thing that kept him from hitting and bumping into things was Sirius who was guiding him along. He met James, who was in the same state as Harry and Lupin who looked wide awake.

"This is murder," James complained. "The last time I woke up this early was to watch Lily go into labor."

"The last time I woke up this early was to go to school and even then I slept in school," Harry yawned.

"We are meeting the others at Sirius' house," Lupin said.

When Harry walked out the front door the cold, crisp air touched his face, he jumped backwards into Sirius, "Whoa, Prongslet, what's wrong?"

"It's cold and I'm still asleep," Harry shivered.

"Here," Sirius rolled his eyes. He took off his coat and put it on Harry. "This should keep you warm."

Harry put his arms through the arm holes and wrapped himself in it, "Let's get this over with."

They walked outside the gate they apparated away. The next thing Harry felt was the nice warm air of the Sirius Estate, "It feels so nice." Harry sat against the front door, his head in his hands.

"Hey Prongs," The younger Sirius smiled as he came out of his room.

James waved and fell side ways, "Ouch."

"So why are we going so early?" The younger Sirius asked taking a seat next to James.

"We have a better chance of Padfoot's mum being asleep," The older Lupin said.

"Where's the not old Moony?" Harry asked looking up.

"I don't know," The younger Sirius said. "He was here last night." Then he smiled. "I bet he's still sleeping."

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. They all then ran up, the younger Sirius in front, all the way to the younger Lupin's room, "McKayla left with Arianna so we're good there."

The younger Sirius opened the door slowly and looked inside, "Okay all we're going to do is attack him."

Everyone smiled.

They walked in as quietly as possible only leaving the bedroom door opened a little bit. The younger Sirius was the closest to the younger Lupin's head, then the older Sirius, Harry, James and then the older Lupin. "Ready?" Sirius whispered. "On the count of three we scream."

Harry chuckled, "This will be good."

"One," The younger Sirius smiled. "Two-"

"Ahhh," The younger Lupin bolted up and screamed making everyone jump backwards and scream with fright. Except the younger Sirius was caught so off guard that he smacked the younger Lupin in face before jumping backwards. The younger Lupin held his face with pain but couldn't stop laughing, "You all should have seen your faces. It was priceless."

The younger Sirius caught his breath, "What was that?"

"What you all were going to do," The younger Lupin pointed out. "And why did you slap me?"

"I was scared," The younger Sirius said. "It was a reflex."

"Thanks," The younger Lupin got out of bed, fully dressed. "I've been awake for almost an hour."

"Why?" The older Sirius asked.

"To see if Padfoot would do anything, and I was right," The younger Lupin replied, smiling. "Well we should get going."

James and Harry were still on the ground catching their breath, "Well I have to say that we're wide awake now, Thanks Moony. Let's do this."

"So we are just gonna walk in there and take it? Just like that?" James asked.

"No," The younger Lupin said. "We are gonna apparate in, Prongslet is gonna cause an earthquake, we're gonna take it and then walk out."

James just looked at him, "Okay. So it's going to be that easy?"

The younger Lupin smiled, "I doubt it. Padfoot is coming with us. He'll make this more difficult then it needs to be."

The younger Sirius smiled, "Just like old times."

They apparated outside Grimmauld place, "So now we just walk in?" James asked.

Harry was already at the front door, "Well how else are we suppose to get in?" With that he walked inside, closely followed by the older Sirius.

Harry and the older Sirius were sitting on the stairs when the others came in, Let's go."

"Kreacher, will get that for Master."

Everyone froze. They heard footsteps coming towards them, "What do we do?"

"We run! What else?" Harry said. "Let's go!"

Harry and the gang ran into the kitchen, since it was the closest thing, "Let's just hang here till the coast is clear."

"Kreacher is getting food for Master. Kreacher loves Master."

Harry's eyes got big, "Not good."

"Great going Prongslet," The younger Sirius said. "Now what?"

"I have an idea," The older Sirius' smiled. "Let's have a seat."

"What? Kreacher is going to be here any second and you want to have a seat?" James asked.

The older Sirius and Lupin took a seat on both sides of Harry, "This is Padfoot. His plans might not be understandable but they always work. Reminds me of someone," The older Sirius' eyes landed on James. "Trust him."

"Let's have seat," James said sitting.

"Kreacher needs-" The house elf stopped when he saw the six people sitting there. His eyes only landed on the younger Sirius', "You are not welcomed in Master's house."

"I'm a Black still," The younger Sirius smiled. "My house too."

"You dirty, rotten-" Harry stood up. "I'm going to kill you."

The older Sirius caught Harry before he flung himself at the elf, "Sirius, order Kreacher to get the thing."

The ground started shaking and glasses and windows everywhere began to shatter. The younger Sirius smiled, "Can't I wait a little bit. I'm having fun watching this house explode."

"I know but I don't know how long I can hold back Prongslet," The older Sirius said struggling to restrain Harry. "Anyone a little help?"

"I'm going to kill him!" Harry screamed and more glass shattered.

James came over and helped the older Lupin, younger Lupin and the older Sirius restrain Harry, "He should die. He doesn't deserve to live. I hate him. Get off!"

"Sirius, anytime now!" The older Lupin said seeing the urge to kill flash through Harry's eyes.

"Kreacher stay," The younger Sirius ordered. "Don't say anything just listen to me."

Kreacher stood there shaking and covering his head from the shattering china, "What does Master want?"

"The locket," The younger Sirius said. "Regulus gave it to you didn't he?"

"How does Master know?" Kreacher asked.

"Go get me it!" The younger Sirius ordered. "Now, in the drawing room. I need it."

The entire room was almost blown up. There were pieces of china everywhere and all glass was shattered. Kreacher ran out of the room. "Nice plan, Padfoot."

"At least you don't have to restrain a seventeen year old boy who has the urge to kill someone, well something actually," The older Sirius said.

"Let me at him," Harry yelled. "If he dies then you never do."

"Harry James Potter, you better shut up this instant," The older Sirius said, getting in Harry's face. "I understand you hate him."

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. They could hear the shrills of Sirius' mother upstairs, clearly.

Kreacher came running back in, "Here Master. You can have it."

The younger Sirius took it, "Don't tell anyone. You never saw us and we were never here. I don't have the locket. This is a secret, Kreacher. Don't tell Master. Leave my sight."

Kreacher bowed and looked over at the group of people. He looked at Harry, under the weight of four grown men, and Kreacher ran for it. Even the younger Sirius backed up, "Are you going to be an Auror? Cause let me tell you something. If you look at everyone like that, then they would ran terrified."

Harry glared at him, "I will kill him. And will you get off of me now?"

"That's pretty amazing though," The younger Sirius said. "You need four grown men to hold you down. I'm impressed."

"Kreacher, what happened?" Everyone froze.

"Nothing Master," Kreacher chocked on his words.

"What do we do?" Harry mouthed.

"Can we apparate out of here?" James asked.

"I don't know," The younger Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "The last time we tried, Prongs, it didn't work."

James rolled his eyes, "Because we were under age."

"Come with me, Kreacher. Lets have a look in the kitchen." Footsteps were getting closer.

"Let's hope we can," The younger Sirius said.

"You!" Sirius' mum was in the door way of the kitchen. "Get out of my kitchen you filthy, little blood traitor."

"Hello to you too," The younger Sirius said.

"Hello mum," The older Sirius smiled.

Sirius' mum's eyes got big. They rolled backwards into her head and she fainted. She landed with a thud on the floor, "Well that worked well. Let's go."

They walked out of the house and apparated back to Godrics Hollow. When they were inside the house it was quiet, "What time is it?" James asked.

"Not even eight yet," Harry said looking at his watch. "Uncle Padfoot can I have the locket please?"

"Here you go," The younger Sirius handed over the necklace and smiled.

"I don't think we should wait to destroy it," Harry said.

"Why? We almost get our head cut off from restraining you and you want to wait?" The younger Lupin asked. "Are you mental."

Harry looked from him to the older Lupin, "Why can't you be more like him?"

The older Lupin smiled, "I'm acting like the responsible one."

"What's your excuse for all the other times?" The older Sirius asked.

"Losing your two best friends can do something to a guy," The older Lupin said.

Harry looked at the necklace, "I think that Prongs should wear this cause I don't really want to. Here you go. Just so we don't lose it."

James took it from him, looked at it and put it around his neck, "Do I look good or what?"

"Oh yes," The younger Lupin sarcastically said. "You look wonderful for a Gryffindor to be wearing a Slytherin necklace."

Author's Note: I'm assuming that everyone has read the seventh Harry Potter book. You should know what happens when someone puts on the locket, remember Ron? Yeah, so James is wearing the locket…..Umm what will happen with that?


	27. The Necklace

A couple of hours went by and James still had the necklace on. Now they were stationed in Sirius Estate.

"So what's the next one we have to get?" The younger Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a huge feeling that it's at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"That's great," James rolled his eyes.

Harry looked at him and then looked away. He knew something was going on with James, "I am positive that it's at Hogwarts."

"Where?" The older Sirius asked.

"The Room of Requirement," Harry smiled.

"That's great," The older Sirius rolled his eyes. "Can we have a more specific room within the Room of Requirement?"

"The room where you hide things," Harry replied. "I remember seeing a crown, a diadem, there. It looked a lot like a crown that I saw a portrait of Hufflepuff wearing."

The older Lupin looked at him with a quizzical expression, "Are you saying that you think that the diadem that went missing is in that room and is a horcruxe?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Harry smiled.

"And if you're wrong?" James asked crossing his arms. "Do you just except us to break into Hogwarts, walk into the room, and hope that it's a horcruxe?"

You could tell that James was getting on Harry's nerves, "No. You don't have to go. You can stay here while I try to save your butt. You don't have to go anywhere."

"Whoa, Prongslet, calm down," the older Sirius stood in front of him.

"No, he's being stupid," Harry said.

"Me? I'm the one being stupid?" James asked standing only feet from Harry. "I'm not the one trying to change the past. I'm not the one being selfish."

"I'm only changing the past for the better and I'm not selfish," Harry almost yelled.

"Prongslet, calm down. He doesn't mean that," The older Sirius said.

"For the better?" James asked. "I bet that you could have destroyed all these horcruxes in your time. You only came back because you wanted your parents back."

Harry stared at him, "You have no idea what I went through. You have no idea the pressure I'm under."

"You're right, I don't," James agreed. "And I don't really care at this moment."

"Well you should," Harry was on the urge of blowing something up. "I'm trying to save you."

"So you can have a family," James yelled.

"Even if I do save you, I'm not going to grow up with you," Harry pointed out. "I'm still going to have the same childhood."

"Then what's the point of saving us?" James yelled.

Harry didn't even take a second to think, "Maybe I missed you. Maybe I am doing this for myself. But I'm also doing it for Padfoot and Moony. Even though their lives won't change much. Padfoot is still going to Azkaban and Moony is still going to do whatever he did."

"Well, then what's the point? If you're still going to have the same childhood, Padfoot and Moony are never going to see me?" James asked. "Did you even think this through?"

The older Sirius' mouth dropped open, "Prongs, you're being the biggest jerk to your son."

"My son?" James asked. "How is he my son? He's around you all the time."

"So?" Harry asked. "I have a better relationship with him."

"I can see that," James rolled his eyes.

The older Sirius smiled, "Are you jealous of Harry and I?"

"Me? Jealous?" James asked. "How am I jealous? From what I see he's a horrible kid! Coming back into the past. That could mess a lot of things up."

Sirius couldn't hold back. He turned and punched James, square in the face, "What the hell is your problem? You're acting so much like Voldemort and that's not something Harry needs at this moment."

With that the older Sirius and Harry left.

Lupin bent down over James, "Yeah, you are acting like Voldemort so could I get the necklace back, please?"

"Go away!" James pushed Lupin away.

Lupin grabbed the chain and the necklace ripped off and in it's place was a mark from the necklace and walked out leaving the younger Sirius and Lupin with their mouths on the ground, speechless.

Lupin found Sirius and Harry at the Quidditch pitch flying around. They both had beater bats and were hitting a bludger back and forth with so much force that if you got hit with one it would go through you like a knife goes through melted butter. Lupin made sure to stay clear of the beaters and sat in the stands waiting for them to calm down. Lupin noticed that they weren't talking, they were just hitting the bludger back and forth.

An owl came and landed on his shoulder, it was from Lily. It had the _Daily Prophet _attached. Lupin's eyes almost came out of his head. He bolted up. He read it on his own afraid to disturb Sirius and Harry. He read. It said that there had been more then twenty killings over a fortnight. Reporters knew that it was the work of Voldemort but that they don't have any leads about where he was. Lupin sighed, "This isn't good." He read further and it brought up the break in at Gringotts and if they could be connected. Lupin sighed again, "So Voldemort has noticed."

"Noticed what?"

Lupin jumped and turned to see Sirius, who had a bludger under his arm, and Harry standing there, "What has Voldemort noticed?" Harry asked again.

"Nothing-" Lupin replied and noticed what Sirius was holding. "Sirius is that James' face on that bludger?"

Sirius smiled, "Yeah. He was pissing us off and I already punched him."

"It wasn't his fault," Lupin assured. "He was under the influence of the horcruxe."

"He spoke his mind," Sirius said. "You know what he said was true."

"Well then you're just going to have to talk to him," Lupin half smiled.

"What's in the paper?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort noticed," Lupin said holding out the paper. "He already killed twenty muggles."

Harry sighed, "We should lay low for awhile then."

"We only have till October," Sirius reminded.

"And we can't break into Hogwarts until September," Harry said. "We still have all of August."

"Which is only a couple of days away," Lupin cut in before Sirius could reply. "And we still have Baby Harry's first birthday coming up. We should go inform the others inside."

"Have fun," Sirius said as he and Harry started walking away.

Lupin caught them by their cloak, "Padfoot, he's your best friend and Harry's he's your father. You can't ignore him for the rest of your life."

"He was being a jerk," Sirius almost yelled. "I'm not going to say that I felt bad about hitting him, cause I don't. He deserved it."

"I understand that," Lupin sympathized. "But you have to get over the fact that he wants a relationship with his son. And Harry you should be a little nicer. Do you understand?"

Harry and Sirius both crossed their arms, "Fine."

"That's all I ask," Lupin smiled and led the way to the house.

James and the younger Lupin and Sirius were in the sitting room still. They were talking under their breath.

"You're stupid, Prongs," The younger Sirius yelled. "I understand your point of view but you're being stupid. Why haven't you talked to him?"

"Because-" James stopped at he sight of Harry and the older Sirius and Lupin.

"We need to lay low for awhile," Harry straight out said. "Voldemort's active again and we're not sure what he's thinking."

"We have Baby Prongslet's birthday coming up," The older Sirius started not meeting James' eyes. "We can't break into Hogwarts until September anyways. A month should calm everything down and then we'll worry about Baby Harry."

"Any questions?" Harry asked impatient. He waited a second. "Well that takes care of that. Uncle Padfoot and I are leaving. Bye."

With that Harry and the older Sirius apparated away without another glance.

"They're mad," James sighed.

"No," The older Lupin smiled. James smiled a bit. "They're pissed."

The smile got wiped off James' face so quick that no one saw it. He got up and left the sitting room, the younger Sirius following him.

"Kinda weird," The younger Lupin noted out loud. "Padfoot always goes with Prongs and the other Padfoot always goes with Prongslet. Has anyone found that kind of strange?"

"At this moment Harry and James are both acting stupid," The older Lupin said. "They will come around."

"You sure?" The younger Lupin asked with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"No," The older Lupin said.


	28. A Little Taste of the Future

Author's Note: This chapter might possibly be a little confusing. This chapter is about the Order; Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the students at Hogwarts; and of course Voldemort. Read and Review please. You have been great.

The Order of the Phoenix……

"The kids are at school," Molly sighed a sigh of relief. "Now we have to find Harry."

They were stationed around the table at Grimmauld Place.

"That's good," Moody said. "At least we don't have to worry about them getting in the way."

"They knew the most," Molly replied. "They knew the most and they aren't here to tell us what we need to know. Harry's gone missing with Sirius and Lupin and they could be anywhere."

"We need to fine them," Molly said slamming her hand on the table. "We need to find them before they do something stupid."

"Highly unlikely," Moody smirked. "It's Potter and Black. The last time I checked potter and Black were masters of breaking the law. We should be watching the paper."

"We should split up," Shaklebolt spoke up. "We should go everywhere we think Mr. Potter would go. We should search everywhere."

"That would take to long," Moody shook his head in disappointment. "We should owl every wizardry school and organization. We should put out a search with everyone we trust."

"What we should be doing," Tonks interrupted. "We should be watching the Minstery and Hogwarts. Harry Potter has gone missing! If word get's out that he's missing, Voldemort is going to attack faster, harder and sooner."

"Too late," Snape said as he almost broke down the kitchen door. "Potter has gotten himself in a load of trouble." Snape threw down the paper.

"This is bad," The Order said together.

"We should check up on the children," Moody suggested.

At Hogwarts…..

Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall after morning classes. They took their spot at the Gryffindor table along side Ginny, Neville and Seamus.

"Oh my-This isn't good," Hermione said looking at the _Daily Prophet_. She read the article and looked up, "This isn't good. It says that Harry's running from his fate. They know he's left. They know he's gone somewhere."

Ron took the paper and saw for himself. The front of the paper had a picture of Harry with a headline that read: 'Running from his Fate.' "This is bad."

Most of the Slytherin's were talking amongst themselves laughing.

"Think the order knows?" Hermione asked.

"Don't look now but here comes the Headmistress," Seamus said.

McGonagall, the new headmaster, stood behind them, "Do you know anything about this?"

"No," Hermione replied. "We don't know where he is, what he's doing or who's he's with other than Sirius and Lupin."

"If you hear word from Mr. Potter, notify me immediately," With that McGonagall walked away.

"If we do," Ron mumbled.

Hermione sighed, "If Harry hasn't owled us yet, then he has to be something important. He hasn't even owled his girlfriend."

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Ginny," Hermione smiled.

More people were listening in on their conversation then usually. All around them silverware was being dropped, goblets were being spilled and everyone's eyes were on Ginny.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said sarcastically. "I really wanted everyone to know that I was dating Harry. That's going to raise lots of questions."

"Come on, let's go to the lake," Neville suggested. "Everyone keeps looking at us."

On their way down to the lake Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus got bombarded by a group of people asking question.

"How do you feel dating Harry Potter?"

"Have you heard anything on the whereabouts of Mr. Potter?"

"Has Mr. Potter sent any word of where he's been?"

"How does it feel being friends with Harry Potter?"

"Has Harry Potter really run from his fate?"

"Ms. Weasley, how is yours and Mr. Potter's relationship?"

"Stop, please stop," Hermione said. "Stop!"

"Enough!"

Moody came out of nowhere. He pushed some reporters aside and led the children away from the reporters, still shooting questions and following them.

Meanwhile with Voldemort and the Death Eaters…..

Voldemort sat at the head of the table with his group of Death Eaters. There were in a house, "What's new?"

"The Ministry is watching our every move," A Death Eater said. "The Ministry is putting tabs on all Death Eaters that didn't go to Azkaban. They're trying to watch our every move."

Bellatrix stood up, she was sitting next to Voldemort, "Master, don't listen to him. Although that is true, we have bigger things that have to be planned."

"Any ideas, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked, petting his snake.

"Harry Potter, sir," Bellatrix smiled. "He's gone missing. No one knows where he is."

"Interesting," Voldemort looked around at his followers. "What should we plan? What's our next step? Let's think for a moment."

There was a moment of silence and Voldemort started walking around the table, "Anyone?"

"We should attack," One said.

"No!" Bellatrix stood up. "Master this is our chance. We take over the Ministry and Hogwarts. Then we attack Potter's loved one's until he comes back."

"Thank you Bellatrix," Voldemort said next to her once again. "We shall attack the Ministry. We will leave Hogwarts alone for now. Malfoy?"

The three Malfoy's looked up, "Yes Master?"

"Draco, please contact Severus Snape. Tell him of our plan," Voldemort replied. "And as for Potter?"

No one spoke for a couple of minutes. Voldemort laughed, "Has anyone except Bellatrix have ideas?"

"Master," Bellatrix began. "We can start with his friends. Then the muggle, and then the blood traitors. But save his little girlfriend for last. We can have fun with her."

Voldemort smiled, "This meeting is over. Leave me to think." With a swish of his hand the Death Eaters apparated out.


	29. Finally

Resolving Problems

"I can't take this anymore," The older Lupin yelled. "You both are acting stupid. Just get over it. He was being influenced by the freaking necklace. Why can't you understand that?!"

Harry and Sirius were sitting side by side, tied to a chair in the dinning room. Lupin was pacing back and forth yelling at them, "It's been almost three weeks, the horcruxe still isn't destroyed and this hasn't gotten any better! What have you got to say for yourselves?"

Harry and Sirius looked at each other and then to at Lupin. They didn't even dare say anything.

Lupin started pacing again, "You have nothing to say? I can't believe you two would be this immature to let this go on this long."

"Well you really underestimated our maturity level cause- " Sirius tired to say.

"I'm not done," Lupin yelled. "Padfoot, he's your best friend. Nothing has ever gotten between you two before."

"That's because-" Harry tried to say.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to you," Lupin glared at Harry. "And Harry, for Merlin's sake. He's your father. You can't do this to him right now. Neither of you should be! Don't you think it's bad enough that he loses both of you forever?"

"He shouldn't-" Sirius tried to say.

"No," Lupin yelled over him. "I'm not done yelling at you. We have baby Harry's birthday in two days and I want you two to be nice."

"Only if James-" Harry started to say.

"No, Harry, this isn't about James," Lupin said still hotheaded at them. "I want you to apologize for your behavior and I never want either of you to act like this again! Do I make myself clear?" Harry and Sirius didn't say a word. Lupin crossed his arms, "I will cruse you two into next year. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry took a breath, "Are you going to yell at us for talking this time or do you actually want us to talk?"

"Answer my question," Lupin said taking a step towards them.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Sirius asked.

"Does it matter?" Lupin asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "He has to meet us half way. This is his fault also. I'm only going to apologize if he does it first."

Lupin put his head in his hand, "Harry, if you didn't have to fight Voldemort when we got back, I might consider killing you at this moment. You're pissing me off."

"Like you could, Uncle Padfoot would kill you," Harry pointed out.

Lupin sighed, "That was wrong of me to say, Harry, I'm sorry. But you both will say sorry to James today. Do you understand?"

"Why do we have to?" Sirius asked. "James is the one that said it."

"But you reacted, Sirius," Lupin replied, pacing in front of them. "You punched him in the face. That was uncalled for."

"He was being a jerk to Prongslet," Sirius said in a 'you-got-to-be-kidding' voice.

"It was the necklace," Lupin repeated. "He was channeling Voldemort through the necklace."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Are you going to talk to James?"

"Yes," Lupin replied.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Now," Lupin replied, crossing his arms and smiling. He walked out of the dinning room yelling, "James!"

"Hey Moony! Untie us!" Sirius and Harry yelled.

Lupin walked up the stairs, "Prongs, where are you?"

James walked out with baby Harry in his arms, "Right here. What's up?"

"Let's talk," Lupin said opening Baby Harry's bedroom door and stepping in. "Please Prongs, it's highly important."

James sighed and walked in. He placed Harry on the floor with some toys and sat in a chair.

Lupin smiled and with a quick swish of his wand James was tied to the chair, "Harry and Sirius made that mistake also. I actually had to knock Sirius out so he wouldn't kill me. Now, James, I'm sorry but I need you to listen."

"What, you couldn't ask?" James asked.

Lupin took James' wand from his pocket and set it on the table, "I'm sorry but I'm killing myself over this! Just listen."

"Fine," James said in a neutral voice.

Lupin was pacing back and forth once again, "Prongs, mate, look this is getting out of hand. I understand that you only said the things you said because of the necklace. Harry and Sirius are acting retarded because they're mad, which I understand. I just spent like an hour yelling at them."

"I heard," James smiled. "It woke Harry."

Lupin smiled, "You have got to talk to Harry. You have to tell him how you feel and what's on your mind."

"But Sirius-" James started.

"Harry and Sirius will always have that relationship," Lupin said. "That's something no one can ever change."

"But he's my son," James looked away. "What's the point in saving us if he isn't ever going to try to form a bond with us? I thought that's why he came back. I thought he wanted to get to know us."

Lupin sighed, "He wants to. I can see that."

"Why won't he?" James asked.

"I don't know," Lupin shrugged his shoulders. "My advice is that you should say sorry to both of them, separately. They influence each other greatly."

"They won't listen," James said.

"I'll make them," Lupin smiled.

"This isn't ever going to work," James replied laughing a little.

Lupin was starting to get angry, "Why won't either of you believe me? Just trust me, Prongs. Your son's birthday is coming up and I won't let anything ruin that special day. Trust me."

James shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so."

"Okay I had it with you Potters and Harry," Lupin picked up baby Harry and with a swish of Lupin's wand James' chair levitated and followed him.

Harry and Sirius were still sitting in the dinning room, tied to their chairs.

"Why did he leave?" Harry asked, his head all the way back so he was looking at the ceiling.

"Why would someone do something like that to us?" Sirius whined his head hanging down so he was looking at the floor.

"Moony! Help us," Harry called. "We're going to die."

"We only have a little longer, Prongslet," Sirius said, dryly. "I don't think I'm going to make it."

"No, Padfoot, you have to hang on," Harry said with out any energy. "We need to get through this."

"No, I can't," Sirius' eyes closed. "I'm going into the light." Sirius fell over to the side with a thud.

Harry looked over at him, "No Padfoot. Don't go into the light. Don't leave me!"

Sirius didn't respond. He just laid there. Harry pretended to cry, "No! Padfoot come back to me!"

"Shut up, Harry," Lupin said coming into the room with James trying to balance in the chair in mid air. Lupin waved his wand and James' chair took a place by Harry. "Sirius get up."

"I can't," Sirius replied. "I'm tied to a freaking chair!"

Lupin waved his wand once more and Sirius was upright, "Thanks. The view wasn't good," He saw James and glared. "Not, that the view in this room is any better."

"What did I say?" Lupin asked pointing his wand at in Sirius' face.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sirius and Harry both yelled. "Put the wand away!"

"Are you going to cooperate with me?" Lupin asked.

"I guess," Sirius mumbled.

"I swear Sirius," Lupin threatened. "I will cruse you."

Sirius just glared at him.

"Now," Lupin began putting baby Harry down. "We have a problem."

"Uncy Padfoo'," Baby Harry said standing against Sirius' legs for support. "Uppy, Uncy Padfoo'."

"Yes, we do," Sirius agreed. "I'm tied up and can't hold my godson."

"To bad," Lupin said. "You can hold him later."

Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"Look," Lupin started. "This is getting out of hand. You haven't said one word to each other in over three weeks. We have got to fix this."

No one spoke.

"Uncy Padfoo'," Baby Harry began to cry. "Uncy Padfoo' uppy!"

"I can't Prongslet," Sirius replied. "The mean werewolf won't let me."

Baby Harry looked at Lupin with tears in his eyes, "Uncy Moon, Uncy Padfoo' uppy."

"Uncle Padfoot is in trouble," Lupin said. "Uncle Padfoot's in timeout. Sorry."

Baby Harry started crying, "I want Uncy Padfoo'!"

Lupin picked up baby Harry, "I know but he's in trouble."

"I want Uncy Padfoo'!" Baby Harry screamed and reached for Sirius.

"Just untie me," Sirius said. "He wants me, so untie me."

"Untie him," James demanded. "He is my son. What I say goes. Unite Sirius, Moony. If Harry wants him then let him have him."

"I swear if you go anywhere, I'll hunt you down and murder you," Lupin said. He waved his wand and Sirius stood up.

Baby Harry almost jumped out of Lupin's arms, "Uncy Padfoo'."

"Shh, it's okay Harry, Uncy Padfoot's here," Sirius kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

Baby Harry cried into Sirius' shoulder, "I want Uncy Padfoo'."

"I'm right here, Harry," Sirius said taking a seat next to Harry.

"Well now that that's taken care of, we can continue," Lupin said sitting in a chair.

Harry took his eyes away from Baby Harry and Sirius, "James, I'm sorry." Everyone looked at him, surprised. Harry was looking down not meeting eyes, "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

James was staring at him, "It's my fault, Harry. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"I shouldn't have put the necklace on you," Harry replied, still not looking up. "If you didn't wear the necklace then we wouldn't be in this situation. I'm sorry."

Lupin stood up, "Padfoot, I think they need a moment alone."

Sirius' mouth dropped open, "What? Are you serious?"

Lupin sighed, "No, I'm Lupin, you're Sirius and we should let them have a moment to themselves."

"No," Sirius complained. "The only other time I've seen Prongs have an emotional meltdown is when I told him Lily was going to break up with him. He was like crying over it all Christmas break and James Potter never cries. And I haven't seen Harry have an emotional break down yet."

"You died remember?" Harry pointed out.

"You're mental if you think I'm missing this. They're both going to have an emotional meltdown," Sirius said seriously.

"I wasn't crying," James muttered.

"You're right," Sirius eyed him. "It was some weird liquid pouring out of your eyes every time I said her name."

"Come Sirius," Lupin said. "Or I'll tell everyone about that one time when you cried."

Both James and Harry's head snapped over to Sirius, "You cry?"

"I thought it was impossible," Harry said. "When was this?"

Sirius got up, mumbled something and then left with Lupin, who untied Harry and James first.

James turned towards Harry, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Harry smiled.

"No it's not," James replied. "I should have talked to you sooner. I shouldn't have said any of that."

Harry looked at him, "It's true then?"

James sighed, "You and Sirius are so close. I see and understand that and nothing can change that. I just don't understand one thing. Why would you go through so much trouble to save us if you don't want a bond?"

"It's not that I don't want one," Harry looked away. "I always wanted to meet you. I wanted to hang out with you."

"Then why?" James asked.

Harry just shook his head.

"Harry, please," James begged. "I'm begging you."

Harry shook his head again.

James got on his knees and made Harry look at him, "You're my son and nothing can change that. I won't force you to do anything. I just see you with Padfoot and it kills me. I want what he has."

Harry smiled, "James Potter is jealous?"

James laughed, "Like Moony said I turned green a long time ago."

Harry took a breath, "I just don't want to go through all this, develop a bond with you, and then find that I can't save you no matter what. It would kill me. I don't want to go through that."

"I understand," James said quietly. "We'll just have to take one thing as it comes."

Harry smiled, "Just be careful. I don't want to lose you again."

"You shouldn't have to," James replied.

"But I still won't grow up with you," Harry looked away. "I know that. I can't change that. That has to stay the same but still. Just going back when this is over and knowing you're waiting for me, alive. It makes me happy and I know that it makes Uncle Padfoot and Moony happy."

James half smiled, "It shouldn't matter if it makes them happy or not. You should be the main concern. If it makes you happy then it should make them happy, which is probably true."

Harry smiled but didn't say anything.

James stood up and brought Harry into a hug, "We love and care for you so much, Harry."

"I know," Harry replied.

"Aw, I see hugging."

James and Harry broke apart and saw the younger Sirius peek around the corner, "Are we all better now?"

"I think so," James smiled at Harry.

"It's all good," Harry said.

"Good, let's go destroy us a horcruxe," The younger Moony said coming around the corner.

James, Harry, both Lupin's and both Sirius' (older Sirius still has Baby Harry) walked to the back yard.

The older Lupin the put the necklace on a table as Harry pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor and turned to James, "I think you should do it. The necklace put you through the most trouble."

"You do it Harry," James backed away.

"I want you to do it," Harry shoved the sword into James' hands. "If you don't then it will never be destroyed."

Harry opened the necklace and inside was a giant eye ball looking back at them. "Just stab it, Prongs. We don't know what else it can do."

Without hesitation James raised the sword and shoved it into the eye, which erupted into a cloud of smoke, "Did it work?" James asked.

The cloud disappeared and all that was left of the necklace was scattered pieces.

"I think so," Harry replied picking the necklace up. "Two down one to go."


	30. Harry's First Birthday

Author's Note: Man, this is getting to be one heck of a long story. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review please!

The next couple of days past without hesitation. James, the older Sirius and Harry were getting along once again. Today was Baby Harry's first birthday party.

Harry, along with everyone else, was sitting in the den as Lily was decorating the kitchen for a small get together for them, however, the younger Sirius along with the older Lupin went and picked out a cake.

It was just a normal day in the Potter's house. Everything was going smoothly. The younger Sirius and older Lupin arrived back at the house shortly and Lily wasn't happy. They did manage to pick out a cake, but not what Lily had instructed. It was a white cake with chocolate frosting, in the form of a lighten bolt. It flashed "Happy 1st Birthday Prongslet" down the middle of the cake in different colors. The cake it self could have fed all of the Hogwarts students including seconds.

"How are we supposed to finish this Sirius?" Lily asked. "I didn't want a cake we still would have when Harry turns eleven!"

The younger Sirius' mouth dropped open, "Lils it wasn't even-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sirius," Lily turned and walked back into the kitchen.

The younger Sirius fell to the floor besides Baby Harry muttering.

The older Lupin took a place next to the other Sirius and Harry, "I was my idea. I picked it out and everything. I thought it was funny."

The older Sirius turned to him, "You picked it out?"

Lupin smiled, "Yeah."

"No you didn't," The older Sirius said. "There is no way that you, Mr. Remus John Lupin, could have picked it out. You're no fun."

The older Lupin chuckled, "Well maybe I'm getting in touch with my younger self. I have spent the last three weeks with him, maybe he rubbed off."

"Dinner is ready," Lily smiled stepping into the dinning room. She walked over and picked up Baby Harry and kissed him.

"Hi mummy," Baby Harry smiled.

"Is Harry hungry?" Lily asked as she walked into the dinning room.

"Cake!" Baby Harry clapped his hands together. "Cake! I wan cake for din'er."

"No, no cake for dinner," Lily tickled him. "We have chicken."

Harry crossed his arms in his highchair, "No chiken. Cake!"

James sat on one side of him, "Cake is for later, Prongslet. We eat chicken that mummy made. Yummy."

Baby Harry glared at James, "No chiken for Pron'let. Pron'let wan cake."

"But chicken is good," The older Sirius said sitting on the opposite of Harry. "Look Uncle Padfoot eat." Sirius picked up a piece of chiken and bit it, "Yummy. Uncle Padfoot likes chicken."

Baby Harry held out his hand to Sirius, "Uncy Padfoo' I want."

"Prongslet doesn't like chicken though," The older Sirius said taking another bite. "Only daddy and Uncle Padfoot likes chicken."

Baby Harry looked over at James who took a bit of a piece, "Yummy, daddy likes chicken."

Baby Harry held out his hand to James, "Daddy I want."

"I don't know, Prongslet," James shrugged his shoulders, "you said you don't want chicken."

"I want," Baby Harry said and held out his hand. "Pron'let wants chiken."

"Okay," James gave Harry the piece he had on his fork.

Baby Harry held it in his hand and turned to the older Sirius, "Uncy Padfoo' I want chiken."

The older Sirius took another bite, "But Prongslet already has one."

"I want dat one," Baby Harry pointed to the one that the older Sirius held. "Pron'let wants dat one, peas (please)."

"Okay, Prongslet," Sirius smiled letting Baby Harry take the one on his fork.

"Sirius, why didn't you hand him another one?" Lily asked.

"What was wrong with the one I gave him?" The older Sirius asked.

"You bit off it," Lily pointed out.

"So? James did the same thing," Sirius replied.

"James is his father," Lily rolled her eyes.

"And I'm his godfather," Sirius said in a 'you-have-to-be-kidding' tone. "And Prongslet doesn't mind, look at him."

Baby Harry was eating from both chickens and laughed as Sirius looked at him.

Sirius looked back at Lily, "What? Do you not want him to get Sirius germs or something? Afraid I'm going to infect him with something?"

"No, it's gross," Lily said.

"What are to talking about?" The younger Sirius asked clearly offended. "Prongslet and I share food all the time."

"Your weird, Lil," The older Sirius said concentrating on eating.

Dinner went fine. There was only light chit chat; nothing major happened.

"Pron'let get cake now!" Baby Harry clapped his hands together and smiled. "Din'er all done now!"

Lily cleared the table with swish of her wand, "That's going to be a lot of dishes later." with another wave of her wand, Harry's cake appeared.

The younger Sirius bounced up, "Wait, why aren't we celebrating Prongslet birthday."

"We are," Lily replied lighting one single candle.

The younger Sirius rolled his eyes, "Not baby Prongslet, the older Prongslet."

Harry smiled, "I already celebrate my seventeenth birthday. We were already in August when we came back in time. It's no big deal, please. It's Baby Harry's first birthday."

They sang Happy Birthday to Baby Harry, The Sirius' and James saying 'Prongslet instead of Harry). They each got a piece of cake and James brought in the presents.

"I got him one also," The younger Sirius said as he disappeared upstairs and came back down with a long and fat rectangular box levitating behind him.

"Should I be scared?" Lily asked.

"No," The younger Sirius smiled. "Moony help us pick it out."

Lily sighed, "Fine."

James and Lily had gotten him a few magical toys that moved around, something Baby Harry would love to chase after. The younger Lupin got him some magical books with pictures that moved along with a snitch that stayed in the house. It flew over their heads but James caught it in seconds before it would go anywhere. The older Sirius, Lupin and Harry got Baby Harry a baby wand that only did simple tricks, like made bubbles or made colorful circles, things like that and a baby broomstick that hovered only a couple feet off the ground. The younger Sirius picked Baby Harry up and carried him to his present, "Prongslet is going to like this!"

The younger Sirius helped the baby unwrap the present. Baby Harry's eyes got wide and looked at the younger Sirius, "Uncy Padfoo's bike?"

"Yes," The younger Sirius smiled. "But it's smaller and for Prongslet."

Baby Harry smiled and clapped his hands together, "Mine! My bike!"

"Sirius Black!" Lily said walking over to the younger Sirius. "What are you thinking getting him something like that?"

"Don't worry, Lil," The younger Sirius put Baby Harry on the bike. "It only hovers a couple feet from the ground. He won't get hurt."

"That's right," Lily took Harry off the bike, "because he's never going to be able to ride it."

"No, mummy," Baby Harry said reaching for the flying bike. "I want my bike."

"It's dangerous, baby," Lily said kissing his forehead. "Mummy doesn't want baby getting hurt."

Harry frowned, "Peas (please) mummy. I be nice."

"Yeah, Lil, he'll be nice," The younger Sirius laughed. "It won't let him get hurt. It's made with magical security. I made this the safest bike in the world. Moony even helped me."

Lily looked at the younger Lupin, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," The younger Lupin replied. "Harry can't get hurt."

"Padfoot, what the heck?" James yelled.

"I didn't do it," The older Sirius said putting both hands up in defense. "It was all Prongslet."

James wiped the cake from his face, "You didn't."

Harry smiled, "I'm innocent."

"You're as innocent as your father," The older Sirius said.

Harry ducked just in time to miss some cake James threw and it hit the younger Lupin trying to escape. He turned and looked at James, "Prongs! I didn't do anything!"

"Sorry," James laughed but didn't see the cake and it landed in his face.

The older Sirius and Harry started cracking up. James cleared some from his eyes, "There's nothing funny about it."

"Yes there is," Harry laughed. "That's the second time in like two minutes.

James walked over the to Harry, "There's nothing funny about it, Harry." James took a plate and shoved Harry's face into the cake. "Still funny?"

Harry stopped laughing, "Yes." Harry in turn took James head and shoved into the rest of the cake.

"You little-"

"Padfoot, he's going to hurt me," Harry joked hiding behind the older Sirius.

"Don't get me involved Prongslet," the older Sirius said pushing him away. "You threw the cake first."

"Mum!" Harry yelled as James tackled Harry to the ground but Harry grabbed the table cloth. The table cloth went down bringing the cake and it fell right on top of James and Harry.

"I can't help you Harry, sorry," Lily said as she left the room with Baby Harry. "Don't ruin my dinning room though."

That's how the day ended. James and Harry were still rolling around in the cake shoving and smashing it into each other's faces when given a chance.


	31. Sirius' Clouds

August past without any grief. Nothing new or interesting changed in the wizardry world Harry was in. The past was still the past. Harry and the other Sirius and Lupin were limited to do things. They weren't allowed to go in the public eye or blow anything up which they broke. The older Sirius and Harry along with the other Sirius, James and younger Lupin went into the public eye and tried to go stealth. The muggle cops were called but they got out in time. Lily had sentenced them to two weeks in house probation. That was boring. Lily also had to separate the younger and older Sirius' because they got into a fight about who got to sit with Harry at dinner. They each had to sit facing a wall for an hour, which still didn't work. Lily walked back in and saw them rolling on the floor. The younger Sirius finally gave up and took James' spot next to Harry at the table. Everyone was happy, except for James. The older Lupin had finally hung up his jacket. He was finally more like his younger self which put even more strain on Lily who was trying to keep them sane and out of trouble.

September snuck up on them. It came sooner then everyone thought. There was still a lot to do and it felt like they were running out of time. The pressure was on and everyone felt it.

"If this is what it feels like and it's only September then I don't want October to come," Harry held his stomach. "I feel like my stomach is turning inside out."

Harry and the guys were laying on the grass on the quidditch field at the Sirius Estate looking up at the sky.

The older Sirius was next to him, "So breaking into Hogwarts are we?"

Harry sighed, "This is going to be hard but fun."

"We should do it soon," James said. "We should also plan out the next month."

Harry sat up, "This is what we're going to do. We are going to need to make some polyjuice potion to make the two Death Eaters look like James and Lily."

"Death Eaters?" James asked. "No one told me about Death Eaters."

"Yeah, we're going to kidnap them," Harry smiled.

"How?" The younger Lupin asked.

"Creatively," Harry smiled once again. "Anyways, we need to get ingredients for the potion and who's the one person that we all know will have them?"

"Snivellus?" The younger Lupin said without a smile.

James and the younger Sirius looked at each other, "Looks like we get to pay a visit to our best friend!"

"Look," Harry said seriously, "we have got to do this right. This is Hogwarts we're talking about. We can't get caught and if we do then I'm blaming you two."

"Us?" James asked pointing to him and younger Sirius. "Us? What about you two?" James pointed to Harry and the older Sirius.

Harry ignored him, "We have to spilt up. One group has got to go sneak into Snivellus' office and get the ingredients. The other group, which has me in it, will go and get the diadem. Moony," Harry turned to the younger Lupin, "do you think you could distract Dumbledore? He's the only person in the whole school that won't be in class."

The younger Lupin looked at him, "What am I going to say? He's Dumbledore. You can't just have a conversation with him."

"Yes, you can," Harry replied. "Trust me."

"How are we about to do this?" James asked.

Harry smiled, "Well I've been thinking about that. We will have to do it during classes. It's the only time that someone won't accidentally see us."

"But Snivellus?" James asked. "Padfoot and I can't get the ingredients if he's in class."

Harry sighed, "I know. We are going to need to take both invisibility cloaks. Prongs, you and Padfoot will have to hide under one and when you see a chance to take the ingredients then do it but be sly about it. Then Padfoot, Moony and I will go up to the Room of Requirement and take the diadem. I suspect that we will be done by lunch so meet right outside the Great Hall. Not inside but outside the doors." Harry looked at the younger Sirius. "Do you understand?"

"I know what outside the doors mean, Prongslet," The younger Sirius replied. "I'm not stupid."

Harry just looked him with a 'are you serious' look, "Anyways, do we understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads. "No one tell Lily. She didn't like it when we broke into Gringotts and I highly assume that she'll lock us up when she finds out we're going to break into Hogwarts."

"How are we going to get in Hogwarts?" James asked. "It's locked between hours."

"Is it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," James smiled, "Padfoot and I snuck out and we couldn't get back in."

Harry took a breath, "Well that isn't good. We're going to have to wait to sneak in when the doors get opened."

"Which is good," The older Lupin said. "We can't work until the students and staff are in their classrooms. We can't be seen."

"Which is why we're bringing the invisibility cloak," Harry pointed out.

"That cloud looks like a boat," The younger Sirius said randomly looking up at the sky.

Everyone looked at him. He smiled and laughed, "Sorry, but it does. I want a pirate ship."

"Where are you planning on putting it?" Harry asked.

"In my private lake," The younger Sirius sighed.

"Do you have a private lake?" Harry asked looking at James who shrugged his shoulders.

"Not yet," The younger Sirius was still looking at the clouds. "I have enough land. I could build one."

Harry shook his head, "Well, you have fun building a private lake. Tell me how it goes."

"Anyways," The older Lupin said changing the subject. "School starts tomorrow. We should wait awhile."

"No," Harry disagreed. "The longer we wait, the less time we have to make the polyjuice potion and that takes the longest. We still have to get Death Eaters. We should go as soon as possible."

"I say we go tomorrow," The younger Sirius sat up. "Think about it. School just started. Students aren't going to be paying attention to their surroundings."

"Yeah the first and seconds years," James said. "Everyone else doesn't care if they get caught out of class and the seventh years will be late just because. Harry's right we need to be sly."

Harry smiled mischievously, "Sly indeed." k

James thought for a moment, "Not to interrupt anyone's thoughts but-uh-you never explained how we died. We are under the secret keeper code." It looked like James finally put the pieces together and from the looks on it so did the younger Sirius and Lupin. "Oh." Was the only thing James said.

The tension in the circle was unbearable. Harry felt as though he should say something but was at a loss for words.

"This is your fault," James pointed at the younger Sirius. "I told you that you should be secret keeper but no."

The younger Sirius' mouth dropped open and he held his hands up in defense, "Me? What are you talking about?"

"Hey!" Harry yelled. "Not to go blaming people but really it's Snape's fault so I'd stop if I were you."

"Snape?" James said surprised. "What how?"

"Yes, Prongslet, how?" The older Sirius turned to his godson. "I haven't heard this story before."

Harry looked away from everyone, "Well I'm not entirely sure but it's something I've been thinking about since Snape killed Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore died?" The younger Lupin asked shocked. "I thought he'd live forever."

"Snape killed him?" James asked in disbelief.

"I always knew Snape was evil," The younger Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "It was only a matter of time."

Harry sighed and looked at James, "This is why I don't want to explain everything until I make sure you are safe. I can't mess up the future."

"Maybe we should call it a night," The older Lupin said getting up off the ground.

"I agree," The younger Sirius sat up. "My clouds are almost gone."

Everyone just looked at him, "You know, I forgot how big of a retard I was." The older Sirius said laughing a bit.


	32. You're going to laugh

Author's Note:

Okay, so you'll never guess what happened to me. It must have been the worst but funniest thing ever, not really. It wasn't funny at all but yeah. So usually I use my older sister's laptop but I can't anymore. I broke it. I grabbed the screen and it kind of blew up. So, we have to get it fixed. I would use the family computer but I don't like it cause it's slow and I swear it's broken or maybe it just doesn't like me. I haven't figured out which one yet. Anyways, I'm really sad cause the next chapters of the story, Times Past, were the bomb.

Anyways, I'm writing the story on paper so when the screen does get fixed, I'm finished and I don't have to spend hours in front of it thinking about what to write. Yeah, so I'm going to keep you posted so you don't think I forgot about you, cause I would hate that. But you can email me and keep in touch if you would like. It's all good.

So what have we learned here today?

You shouldn't grab laptops by the screen because if you do, it will blow up, crack, make funny colors and have a seizure. Yes, the laptop looked like it was having a seizure.

Anyways, I'm sorry and I'll keep you posted.

-Nicole

Email me!


	33. A little update

Author's Note 2:

Okay well there's good news and bad news.

The Good News: I've written so much on paper. It's amazing. On paper, the story is almost finished. So there's that.

The Bad News: My older sister and I have been saving money to get the laptop fixed and now the laptop is getting postponed. We were driving to get the Twilight tickets for the midnight showing on Thursday and we got into an accident. She hit the car in front her and her car is now messed up. We're fine, I can still write the story but the car has to come before the laptop.

I've decided that once I'm done writing the story on paper, I'm going to attempt to type it on the family's computer. That will be a mission. This computer likes to act up and not do what you want it to.

I'm sorry.

-Nicole

P.S There's more good news. My older sister just got paid and she might not have to go into the laptop fund. YAY! We probably will just buy a new one cause having the screen replaced costs more then the new one.

Oh and a little piece of advice: If you ever have a laptop and you accidentally break the screen tell the people it wasn't your fault. Tell them you just opened it and it was like that. Because if it's accidental the company won't fix it.

And here's a funny story. After we got into the accident, my sister called my mom and my mom wanted to know if the CAR was okay. Yeah, and then like five minutes later she called back to make sure we were alright.


	34. Hogwarts Part 1

"I'm on Prongslet's team," The older Sirius shouted raising his hand.

Harry looked at him, "Why are you raising your hand?"

The older Sirius looked up at his hand and slowly lowered it, "I don't know. I called your team first so my hand shot up."

Harry shook his head, "Whatever. It's four thirty in the morning, I'll believe anything you say."

James yawned, "It's four thirty in the morning and the Hogwarts doors don't open until seven thirty. This should be interesting."

"Why are we leaving so early?" The younger Sirius was still half asleep, lying on the floor.

Harry rubbed his eyes, "Lily can't see us. Now do we have everything?" Everyone had a blank expression across their faces. Harry yawned, "Do we have both invisibility cloaks?" James held one up in each hand. "Do we have the Marauder's Map?" The older Sirius held it up." Harry yawned, "Let's get dressed and get going. Who knows how long this will take."

Then minutes later six grown men sleepily walked down the stairs in nothing but black, holding a black ski mask.

Harry looked out the window, "It's still really dark-"

"Well duh," The younger Sirius interrupted, "it's four thirty in the morning."

Harry glared at him, "It's still really dark so no one get lost." He looked from the younger Sirius to James to the older Sirius. "Stay with the group."

The three smiled, "Will do." He waved his hands over both invisibility cloaks and got a worried look from James, "I'll get them when we're ready. We are to meet at the end of Hogsmead. It will draw less attention."

"Like we won't draw attention anyways," The younger Lupin said sarcastically.

Harry turned to him, "That's why I said less attention. Remember meet at the end of Hogsmead."

They each put on their black ski mask and apparated out of the Sirius Estate.

Harry being one step ahead of everyone apparated to the meeting spot, conjured an invisibility cloak and waited.

It was still dark when Harry saw someone approach. He couldn't see who exactly it was because of the ski mask and it was dark. He however did see that this guy wasn't very good at the whole stealth idea. He was walking casually. "Moony, the older one," Harry said to himself.

The older Lupin stood up against the closest wall and waited silently.

It was only a short while later when two other people walk up, laughing. Loudly. The older Lupin watched them approach shaking his head in disappointment, "You're being rather loud. Prongslet and Padfoot would disapprove."

The first one spoke, "Sorry Moony but Moony and I were walking in front of this shop and these two old guys were looked older then Dumbledore were staring at us like we were crazy. You should have seen their faces. Priceless. What?"

Moony was staring at him, like he was thinking about something deeply, "Come here?"

James took a step towards the older Lupin. The older Lupin leaned in only inches from his face and smiled, "Okay I'm good."

James took a couple steps back, "Why the sudden closeness?"

The older Lupin smiled, "I couldn't figure out if you were you or Prongslet. You both sound the same so I had to see the color of your eyes."

"Understandable," James shrugged his shoulders. "And you could have asked."

The older Lupin just looked at him, "Prongslet would have lied and said no and so would you."

James smiled, "You're probably right. So is my son here yet?"

The older and younger Lupin looked at him with a 'are-you-serious' look. The older Lupin looked away, "Yes, Prongs," Sarcasm laced his words, "Prongslet is already here."

"Where is he?" James looked around. "Ow Moony!"

The younger Lupin hit James once more, "Does it look like Prongslet is here?"

James held the back of his head where Lupin had hit him, "I don't know. I was just asking."

"Shh, someone is coming," The older Lupin whispered.

The younger Moony and James went into a crouch, ready to pounce. The older Lupin looked down at them, "What are you going to do? Pounce on them?"

"What's with the sarcasm?" James asked.

"Hide," The older Lupin announced. He hid behind a bush as James and the younger Lupin panicked. They decided to stand against the wall in a weird position. Harry heard the strangers walk up and froze.

A few minutes went by and no one had walked by. The older Lupin came out from behind the bush and stood in front of James and the younger Lupin. Harry walked up getting closer. The older Lupin just rolled his eyes, "Really? Who is that going to fool?"

"We're bricks," James smiled from under his mask. "We blend into our surroundings."

"Really?" The older Lupin replied.

"We're invisible," The younger Lupin attempted to make a spooky voice.

The older Lupin took a place on the wall beside James, "I can't believe I was that stupid when I was younger. I've grown up so much."

"Boo!" Two people jumped down from the roof in front of them and screamed.

James and both Lupins, fell to the ground in fright. Harry himself even jumped back with a little scream.

"Padfoot, what the hell was-" James stammered trying to catch his breath.

The younger Sirius covered his mouth, "Didn't you hear that?"

"The only thing I heard was-" The younger Lupin began.

"Shut up," The older Sirius covered his mouth. "Prongslet is here.

Harry backed away smiling.

Everyone stood next to each other and carefully looked around, "Prongslet?"

"He's wearing the invisibility cloak," The older Lupin said.

The older Sirius turned to him, "Thanks Captain Obvious."

Harry smiled and seeing the sun start to come up decided to end the little game. He started walk forwards trying to keep his feet hidden. HE only about two feet when he tripped over the cloak and landed on the older Sirius making his fall backwards and during mid fall, he grabbed James and the older Lupin who grabbed the other Lupin and Sirius, almost causing a domino effect.

"Prongslet," Everyone moaned.

Harry jumped up and conjured the invisibility cloak away, "Sorry. I tripped."

Everyone got up, "Thanks for that," The older Sirius said.

Harry took off his mask and smiled, "Now since we're all amazingly good at this stealth thing, we will start making our way up to the castle. The sun is starting to rise so we don't blend into out surroundings as well so don't do anything stupid. Now Moony," He pointed at the younger one, "when we get to Hogwarts you need to go straight to Dumbledore and keep him occupied. Prongs, Padfoot, you are to go straight to the Dungeons and get the potion ingredients. Oh and on the way stop by Filch's office and get the Marauder's Map but remember to put it back. Moony," He turned to the older one, "go with them and make sure they don't do anything stupid. And Padfoot and I will go up to the Room of Requirement, get the horcruxe and destroy it. We will meet at the entrance of the Great Hall. Outside not inside. Do we understand?"

James took a breath, "Wow. Breaking into Hogwarts, that's intense. I might have done it before but never like this. This will be a great story to tell."

Harry put his hand on James' shoulder, "The only people who you could possibly tell would kill you."

James laughed, "Let's do this."

The younger Lupin clapped his hands in a sarcastic excitement way, "Yeah, let's go break into Hogwarts and hope we don't get arrested."

Harry glared from under his mask, "We won't get caught."

"What makes you so sure?" The younger Lupin asked. "Have you done this before?"

"No I haven't done this before," Harry pointed out. "I'm not mental."

"Which brings me back to my question," The younger Lupin said. "What makes you so sure?"

Harry mischievously smiled and held out his arms, "I'm Harry Potter." with that he held the way to Hogwarts.

The younger Lupin looked over at the older Sirius, who just shrugged his shoulders, "He's Harry Potter."


	35. Hogwarts Part 2

Author's Note: Stealth chapters are really hard to write with all the no talking and hand signs and the rolling and cart wheeling. So please just bare with me on this chapter. Thanks

Sorry it took so long Johnny. I know I told you that I'd have this chapter updated before the holidays and here it is. New Years Day. LOL

The six Marauders, literally rolled up to the front doors of Hogwarts. The front doors were still closed and the grounds were empty. Harry looked at his watch, it was only six twenty-nine. He held up one finger and pointed to his watch. They all sat there crouched like frogs, waiting. The ground started to shake but as quickly as it came it stopped. They all looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

"What are you doin'?"

The six Marauders fell forward in fright and turned to see Hagrid standing there, "James Sir'us is that you?"

James put a finger to his mouth and made a 'shh' sound.

"What are you doin here?" Hagrid asked.

James looked at Harry and then back to Hagrid. James made a circle motion with his hands, "You didn't see anything." With that the six of them ran out of sight.

When they were far enough away from Hagrid, Harry ripped off his mask, "Ten gallons says he goes straight to Dumbledore. Anyways, Moony," He turned to the younger one, "you need to go straight to Dumbledore's office and make up an excuse and find a way to keep him occupied. We need to get this done as fast as we can." Harry re-masked himself and they rolled back to the front doors.

They went stealth inside just as some passing students saw and the six Marauders quickly hid behind some statutes and knights. The students ignored them and walked inside the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry saw Snape walking up from the dungeons. Harry grabbed the younger Lupin, ripped off his mask and threw him in plain sight just as Snape passed.

"You," Snape hissed.

The younger Lupin glared at Harry and then smiled at Snape, "Me. So Snivellus, how are you?"

"Why are you here?" Snape hissed.

The younger Lupin thought for a moment, "I came to talk to Dumbledore."

"About what?" Snape asked.

"You know," The younger Lupin smiled, "I came to talk about uh my wand"

Snape eyed him, "Your wand?"

The younger Lupin thought for a moment, "Yeah, it's been acting funny."

"You might want Olliveander for that," Snape replied still glaring.

Lupin crossed his arms, "Well you know what," Lupin tried to think of something to say. "Why don't you go play with your chemistry set."

Snape glared one last time and continued to the Great Hall, "Moron."

The younger Lupin turned on him, "Don't make me go get James and Sirius cause I will. And they will be here in less then two seconds, you know it too. I'm watching you, Snivellus. Oh by the way do you like my clothes? I thought I'd sport black just like you. I call it 'Snape: The Dark Side' even though there's only one side to your 'awesome' personality."

Snape didn't look back, he kept on walking, "That's what I thought. You keep walking Snivellus-Ow." Harry had come up behind him and slapped the back of his head.

Harry pushed him towards the stairs and 'shooed' him away.

The younger Lupin walked up the Grand Staircase heading to Dumbledore's office. On his way he passed by some Hufflepuffs who couldn't stop smiling at him, "Hello," Lupin smiled.

The Hufflepuff's eyes got wide, "Hi."

"And how are you this morning?" Lupin asked being nice.

"Do you know who you are?" One asked.

He smiled, "Why I'm Remus John Lupin."

"You're like a legend here," The other said.

"I have the biggest crush on you, you don't even know," The first one said.

Lupin smiled, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Are Sirius and James here?" Another asked.

"No," Lupin replied, "but let me give you some advice. If you see some people dressed in all black with ski masks on and you don't know who they are, run. But don't tell anyone you saw them. That's why Sirius and James aren't here. They ran into some of these guys and told me and now they're gone. Promise that if you see these people that you'll bow to them and tell them you won't tell anyone. If you tell anyone you saw them, then it will only be a matter of time before they come get you like they got James and Sirius. It was horrible."

"Is that true?" One asked.

Lupin eyes them, "What year are you in?"

"Second," They replied.

Lupin nodded his head, "Yes it's true. It was very horrible. I miss James and Sirius very much. You must warn your friends but not the Professors though."

One Hufflepuff got wide-eyed, "I'm scared."

Lupin smiled, "Well, I must be going. I need to talk to Dumbledore about the-well you know. Now run off, you're studies await." Lupin walked away with a smile, "This should be interesting."

He put his mask on and went stealth up to Dumbledore's office getting stares from students as they passed by. He composed himself next to Dumbledore's office. The bell rang for classes and Lupin smiled, "Melon drop." The gargoyle jumped aside and Lupin waited in the middle of the hall for the students.

The first group of students were the Hufflepuff's he met earlier. They bowed as another group of students came up. Some students, Lupin could tell heard the advice and rumors and other's bowed cause others were. When the bell rang the halls were empty and Lupin took off his mask laughing.

He then made his way up to Dumbledore's office.

**Back with Harry and the other's….**

Harry watched the younger Lupin make his way to Dumbledore's office. He conjured both invisibility cloaks and enlarged them. He gave one to the older Lupin's group which composed of both Sirius' and James went with Harry. Harry gave them two thumbs up and he and James started making their way to the Room of Requirement.

Harry and James went stealth up the stairs while Harry kept the Marauders map out n front of him watching the others. They soon came across a group of Hufflepuff girls who looked scared of something. The group froze and bowed in front of Harry and James, who took two steps back. James and Harry stared at the group and then at each other.

"We won't say a word, we promise," The group of girls said. They then got up and ran from James and Harry's sight.

"I'm not going to lie, that was pretty strange," Harry said.

As they made their way up they hid behind anything they could, they even attempted to blend in with the wall. They failed to do so. All that was really accomplished was scaring a couple first years to death. That brought enjoyment to Harry's and James' life.

The bell rang and Harry and James froze. They were in the middle of a hallway full of classrooms. They ran around for at least two minutes trying to find a place to hide when Harry remembered the invisibility cloak. James had just gotten under it when students began filling in. The second bell rang and they waited until all doors were closed.

They pulled off the cloak and turned to see two Ravenclaws staring at them. The Ravenclaws bowed and ran into their classrooms. James looked at Harry with a questionable look. Harry shrugged his shoulders and pointed to where the Room of Requirement should be on the Marauders Map. Thinking that they've been seen enough, Harry put the invisibility cloak over both himself and James.

They got to the Room of Requirement without running into another person.

"I need somewhere to hide my stuff," Harry thought to himself as he walked back and forth in front of the wall three times. The door appeared as Harry waved his hand over the cloak and made it disappear.

They walked in and skimmed the room for it, "Accio diadem," Harry held his hand out but nothing came.

James turned and looked at Harry, he was clearly amazed at the wandless magic Harry had.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "Accio Hufflepuff's diadem."

James smiled and walked away and grabbed something and returned to Harry's side holding back a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes getting a little annoyed, "Accio horcruxe! I know it's in here. I've seen it before."

James smiled amused, "Keep trying Prongslet."

**Two dogs and a wolf…**

Both Padfoot's and Moony formed a circle as James and Harry went their way.

"We need to find-" The older Lupin started.

"Shh," The older Sirius sounded a little annoyed. "What part of 'stealth' mode don't you understand? There's no talking in stealth mode."

"We need to go get the other Marauder's Map," The older Lupin said ignoring the older Sirius. "We're going to Filch's office first."

The three froze because a group of Hufflepuffs came running down the stairs as though afraid of something. The students stopped so fast that some even slipped on the stairs and fell.

"We won't tell anyone," Some cried. "I haven't told anyone. I promise."

"Please don't hurt us," Other's begged.

They bowed at the Marauder's feet.

Both Sirius' and the older Lupin pretended like nothing had happened and walked away slowly.

The older Lupin didn't roll around the floor like the Sirius' but he was cautious. When they got to Filch's office the younger Sirius kicked open the door.

"And what if he had been in there?" Lupin asked with an 'I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that' look.

The younger Sirius shrugged his shoulders and walked in.

"Clearly you don't understand what stealth mode means," the older Sirius pointed out. "Prongslet would be very disappointed.

Both Sirius' searched the office as the older Lupin stood against a cupboard that looked as though it would burst at any moment.

The bell rang for classes to start. They were safe as long as Filch didn't walk in. The older Lupin watched both Sirius' make hand signs at each and roll around the room. Both Sirius' looked through other cupboards and found other things from their school years but no Marauder's Map.

After about five or ten minutes the older Lupin coughed getting Sirius' attention, "I think what we're looking for is behind me. I'm just saying."

Both Sirius' pushed him out of the way, "Could you not have told us earlier and saved us all this time?"

"I could have I guessed," Lupin replied smiling.

"And why didn't you?" The younger Sirius asked.

"You never asked," Lupin stood up.

The older Sirius ignored him, "Are you sure it's in here?"

Lupin sighed, "Judging from the writing on it, I'm going to say that yeah, I'm sure."

Both Sirius read it: J.P S.B 1971-1977. "This can't all be things from all seven years though."

The older Lupin sighed once again, "Look around you Padfoot. There are seven other cupboards that say that also. But I'd be careful opening-"

The younger Sirius ignored him and opened the cupboard letting out an avalanche of random things, making all three Marauders fall backwards, covering them.

"Wow, this is a lot of crap," The older Sirius mumbled.

**The Younger Wolf…..**

Lupin knocked on the door and it swung open on the first knock. Dumbledore was sitting behind this desk, smiling, "Ah, Mr. Lupin."

Lupin laughed and took off his mask, "How did you know it was me, Professor?"

"Who else would dress like that?" Dumbledore asked.

Lupin took a sit in front of his desk, "Sorry sir it was rather cold this morning."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled, "What do I own this surprise to?"

Lupin shrugged with his words, "Well, uh, just wanted to um talk."

"Everything with Mr. and Mrs. Potter okay?" Dumbledore leaned forward.

Lupin rolled his eyes, "Peter's still secret keeper if that's what you want to know. And to top it off, he's never around anymore. We hardly see him."

"Doubtful?" Dumbledore asked, smiling a little bit.

"I don't trust him," Lupin sighed. "It all started during seventh year. He made himself so distant. He started hanging with Slytherins behind our backs and lying about it. He changed, Professor. And I don't like it."

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked, more interested.

Lupin thought for a moment, "Well, see there's this friend and he knows a lot. More then anyone else did and he's well, I guess you could say informed us about what he uh thinks about all this and well I agree with him but the other's do to but Peter is still secret keeper."

"Do I know this new friend?"

Lupin looked around the room before answering, "With a certain extent you do."

"Have you talked to Mr. Potter about your feelings?" Dumbledore asked.

Lupin sighed, "That's the thing, Professor. James agrees with me and Peter is still secret keeper. We both wanted Sirius to take it up but he was still to stubborn to and then this friend, even though he agrees says that Peter is to stay secret keeper."

Dumbledore leaned forward, "Mr. Lupin, the Potter's put their trust into someone they think and feel is worthy enough. If he's rethinking then I suggest he talk to Mrs. Potter about it first."

"That doesn't change the fact that he **has** to be secret keeper," Lupin replied.

"Who would you put your trust into?" Dumbledore asked. "Someone you grew up with or a new friend?"

Lupin thought choosing his words carefully, "But my new friend, seems to know a lot. A lot about things I'd never imagined would happen."

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, nothing at all," Lupin didn't meet his gaze.

Dumbledore stood up, "Then I must be going. Good evening."

**The Potter Boys**

Harry was getting frustrated, "Where is that stupid crown?"

"Dumbledore is leaving his office," James said looking at the map. "The younger Lupin is still in his office and the other three are still in the dungeons."

Harry didn't once look over at James. "Prongs, we have to find that crown."

James sighed and decided to end this little game. He stood up, "Hey Harry do you like my crown?"

Harry looked over and looked as though he could murder James, "How long ago did you fine that?"

"Uh, about a couple minutes after we got in here," James smiled and threw Harry the crown.

Harry destroyed it with the sword still glaring at James, "You could have told me earlier and saved us all this time."

James shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't feel like it."

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Let's go."


	36. The Earth is Blue like an Orange

A/N: So hey everyone. It's me, Nicole with an Author's Note! Wooo! Listen this is really important to me. More important than life itself. It's up there with oxygen. Now I'm hoping that you know of the movie, Twilight. Well, there is a character named Jacob Black and he's played by Taylor Lautner, the coolest and hottest person (according to me) in the world.

Summit Entertainment is thinking about replacing him, which will be wrong. Now, I've been getting a lot of wonderful readers and you've all stuck with me for awhile. I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart that you do this one favor for me. Please! I'm on my knees begging you.

All you have to do is email summit entertainment the message below with your name, age, country and email address at the bottom. The email is below and the message is already typed.

Even if you don't know what I'm talking, please just don it. For me. For my story. For Taylor. For all the fans that love Taylor.

As rumors about Taylor Lautner being fired from his role as Jacob Black are getting stronger, we would like you to know the opinion of the fans about the matter. We will not have another actor as Jacob Black. Why? First, its a HUGE mistake to change an actor when said actor plays one of the main roles in the series. Jacob Black and Edward Cullen have the largest fan bases within the Twilight franchise. The fans relate Taylor's face with Jacobs character the same way we relate Roberts face with Edward. Although Jacob didn't play a major role in Twilight he was one of the most highly anticipated casting selections. Second, it would be preferable to see a shorter, less muscular actor that can accurately portray Jacobs dynamic personality than simply an actor that looks the part. The same goes for members of the pack. We would prefer normal guys as the werewolves, thank you very much. Third, because Taylor Lautner IS Jacob Black. In the few minutes he had in the movie, he won us all. His gestures, his simile, his voice, the way he behaved all the time He is Jacob, and we don't want a stranger in the role. We want Taylor. Fourth, because this wouldn't be fair to Taylor at all. He has been so enthusiastic about his role, which fans of the series truly appreciate. He's one of the most loved actors in Twilight. Whenever he comes out anywhere, the screams are incredible. Everyone knows that a business must listen to the concerns of its consumers. If you wish to continue the success of Twilight with New Moon it is essential that you listen to us now. The fans do not want Taylor replaced, and if our voices fall on deaf ears then New Moon will play to empty seats." Yours faithfully, Nicole Scheib (your name not mine)16 (your age not mine)USA(your country not mine) (your email address not mine)

Then just fill out the petitions below.

.com/petitions/SaveTaylorLautner

.com/petitions/savethebigbadwolf

.com/petitions/keeptaylorlautner

.com/petitions/JacobBlack

.com/petitions/LetTaylorStay

Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black means a lot to me. More then anyone could imagine. Please do this for me. Just this one time.

Thanks

Oh and send this to everyone you know, even if they don't know what I'm talking about.

Thanks again.

And just so you know, the next chapter is coming along great and will be up in a couple days. I'm getting checked and read by my older sister. So thanks a million.


	37. Hogwarts Part 3

**Where we left the younger Padfoot, the old(er) Padfoot and the Old(er) Moony…**

"How did you manage to smuggle all this crap in here?" The older Lupin asked throwing objects off him.

Both Sirius' helped him up and they all stared at the pile of junk.

"It's amazing how all that," The younger Sirius pointed at the pile, "managed to fit in there." He then pointed at the small cupboard.

"Let's just get the map and leave," The older Lupin Accio-ed the map into his hand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The younger Sirius and older Sirius both grabbed the map at the same time. They both looked at each other and then started fighting over who got the map. The older Lupin grabbed it out of both of their hands and shoved them out the door, "Prongs and Prongslet are just now leaving the Room of Requirement, Dumbledore isn't in his office anymore and Lupin is still sitting in his office. We have to go to the Potion's classroom and get the ingredients."

**The younger Lupin…..**

"Well now what?" Lupin asked himself.

He was alone in Dumbledore's office with nothing to do. So he sat there.

**The Stag and his son……**

"Gryffindor Common Room?" James asked smiling.

Harry nodded and they went stealth up to the seventh floor. Everyone was still in class so the halls were clear.

James and Harry got to the picture of the Fat Lady and she raised an eyebrow, "Password?"

Harry and James just shrugged their shoulders.

"No password, no entry," The Fat Lady replied.

"Caput Draconis."

The Fat Lady swung open and James and Harry followed the Gryffindor student with neon green hair, "You're going to get in so much trouble, James."

"Tonks, how are you?" James took off his mask and sat across from Tonks, next to Harry, who left his mask on.

"Good," Tonks replied.

"Why aren't you in class?" James asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "McGonagall kicked me out."

"Why? What did you do?" James smiled.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Something about me being loud. (James chuckled) But just because I was yelling across the room doesn't mean I was being loud."

Harry sat there not making a noise.

Tonks stared at him, "That isn't Sirius."

"I know," James sighed. "Sirius is with someone else."

Tonks sat up, "What? James and Sirius not together? Wow, that's amazing. The world must be coming to an end."

Then bell rang for classes.

James laughed, "Tell me about it." Everyone looked towards the portrait hole and James re-masked himself in time to find some students walking in.

At the sight of James and Harry the students bowed, "We won't say anything, I promise." Then they ran off back out of the portrait hole half scared.

"Everyone's doing that today," James sounded as though he was whining.

Tonks eyed him, "You didn't start that rumor?"

"What rumor?" James asked.

Tonks shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Something about people dressed in were coming to kill Lupin. Someone told everyone that if they see people dressed in all black to bow and show respect because if they didn't those people dressed in black would murder whoever didn't show respect. So basically, everyone thinks you're here to kill someone. It's rather confusing. How many of you are there?"

James thought for a minutes, "Six and I didn't start that."

Tonks laughed, "Oh well everyone's taking it seriously."

Harry looked away from Tonks' glare, "James, who is that?"

"Harr-" James started but Harry elbowed him in the rib, "it. Harriet. His name is Harriet. He's my son-" James almost said but Harry elbowed him another time, "Uh, he's my mom's sister's uncle's brother's step-sister's daughter-in-law's son twice removed. That's what I meant."

Tonks just looked at him, "If you say so." Tonks stood up and sighed, "I have to get to Potions before Snape throws a fit."

"Well, you might see my second half and company," James smiled as she left.

"Let's go Prongs," Harry said. "We have to meet the rest of them in the Great Hall."

They went stealth down to the Great Hall.

**Orion, John and Orion **(get it? It's their middle names? No? Oh well I thought it was funny.)

Both Sirius' and the older Lupin stole the ingredients when the potion's classroom was empty but now they were stuck. The three didn't leave the classroom in time and now were stuck in the classroom, under a cloak.

The three had a difficult time moving within the cloak making sure that no one would see, hear, or touch them in any way.

"Someone is brewing polyjuice potion," Snape sneered and looked around. "Potter and Black were here."

The younger Sirius made a face, "He doesn't have any proof that is was us and he assumes that it was. That's mean."

The three made it over to the closed door almost without any problems. They tripped a couple times almost falling on a couple of students and the cloak had almost slipped off them. The younger Sirius moved just in time for the potion's door to swing open.

"Sorry, I'm late Pro-" Tonks trailed off as she got a glimpse of the younger Sirius' pant leg. "Are you serious?" She then laughed at the double meaning.

Snape crossed his arms, "Ms. Tonks, how great it is for you to join us half way through the class."

Tonks sat in the chair closest to the group under the cloak, "Yeah, sorry bout the. I ran into a relative." Tonks pretended to stretch and hit the younger Sirius in the gut.

"She's on to us," The older Sirius said.

Tonks leaned back in her chair, "Yeah, I think you know him. His name was James Potter."

"Potter?" Snape hissed the name. "Why is he here?"

Tonks shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but he did say something about making your life miserable."

"She's good," The younger Sirius whispered.

"Ten points for Gryffindor," Snape glared.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Somehow I don't really care."

Snape walked over to her, "Ms. Tonks, I assure you that I will send you out of my class for the year and you won't be learning potions."

Tonks stood up, "Wow. I'm so scared. I can always call my favorite cousin. He's a pro at potions. I know that you personally know that Sirius will love to teach me. He's knows everything at potions. I could care less."

"Out," Snape ordered.

Tonks turned and opened the door and waited a minute. As the three Marauders walked out the older Lupin bent down, "Before you leave call him Snivellus and then run."

Tonks smiled and turned back to Snape, "See you later, Snivellus." With that she slammed the door.

"We can't talk now," The younger Sirius said from under the cloak. "I'll see you later."

Both Sirius' and Lupin headed towards the Slytherin dormitory.

**The Loner Marauder….**

The younger Lupin was still in Dumbledore's office alone. He was sitting there staring at the ceiling. "I'm Marauder in Dumbledore's office….alone," He said aloud. "What should I do?"

He looked around the room at all the portraits. Each headmaster was wearing a bright colored robe or a weird color robe, "What's up with people and weird colors?" Lupin asked himself aloud. Lupin smiled he had an idea.

He walked over to the Headmaster's chair and started waving his wand. He did some spells here and there so that whoever and whenever someone sat in the chair their clothes would turn straight black. With in a couple minutes, the younger Lupin turned his robes orange and sat in the chair. They suddenly turned black. He tried this a few more times. Pink to black, green to black, purple to black, blue to black, red to black. Each time it had worked. Lupin smiled and his job and his head suddenly turned towards the door, "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be needed in the Great Hall? I'm kind of worried now."

With that he turned and made his way down to the Great Hall.

**Blacks and Lupin**

Both Sirius' and the older Lupin were stationed outside the Slytherin Portrait.

Both Sirius' sighed because they tried every word known to man but nothing seemed to be the password, "Doesn't Snape make up the password?" The older Sirius asked.

The younger Sirius sighed, "Yeah."

The spent about ten minutes thinking of everything Snape could have thought up but nothing works.

The were still under the invisibility cloak but the portrait still replied thinking it was just a clear ghost who couldn't go through walls. They were about to give up when a little Slytherin student appeared.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

The Slytherin sighed with disgust, "James Potter and Sirius Black are the most conceited people on the face of the Earth."

With that the portrait swung open.

They followed the girl in, their mouths hanging open. They waited till the student left to take off the cloak and their masks.

"James Potter and Sirius Black are they most conceited people on the face of the Earth?" The older Lupin asked. "What kind of password is that?"

The younger Sirius looked as though he was going to cry, "I feel so loved. Who would think that Snape would think of us? I have got to tell Prongsie this. He'll be so excited."

The older Lupin shook his head, "You two really are the most conceited people on the face of the Earth."

The older Sirius turned on him, "We are not! Just because we are the most awesome people ever doesn't mean we're conceited. We are just merely stating a fact."

The older Lupin ignored him, "Well don't go overboard. I'm going to go put the Map back. I'll meet you outside the portrait hole in ten minutes."

The Slytherin common room was dark. It was decorated with green and black everything. It really was like a dungeon. With in ten minutes though, it wasn't anything like it was before. It was pink and purple and had rainbows and unicorns all over the walls.

The Sirius' looked at their work, "Isn't this great, Prongslet?" The older Sirius smiled.

"Prongslet isn't here, Padfoot," The younger Sirius replied.

The older Sirius' eyes got wide with worry, "What?! He has to be here! Prongslet!" The older Sirius started breathing hard. "Prongslet!" He grabbed the younger Sirius' shirt and brought him only inches from his face, "Where is my godson?"

"The Great Hall," The younger Sirius replied.

The older Sirius ran out of the Slytherin common room and found the older Lupin doing something to the portrait, "Padfoot what's wrong?"

The older Sirius grabbed the older Lupin's shirt, "My godson is missing!"

Lupin saw the panic in his eyes and the fit that was coming, "Okay, Padfoot. Calm down. I saw him in the Great Hall with Prongs and the other Moony. Take a deep breath."

"Don't tell me to calm down," The older Sirius yelled. "My godson is missing. He could get hurt or worse! He could be dying. I need him!" He ran off towards the Great Hall.

The younger Sirius stood next to him, "So I'm guessing this is bad."

The older Lupin sighed, "I hope Harry's in the Great Hall. Cause if he isn't not only will I die cause I lied to him but he's going to throw a fit until he finds Harry."

"Yeah, this isn't good," The younger Sirius said.

"We should go after him and make sure he doesn't kill someone," The older Lupin said.

**Where the Troublemakers all come together and make more trouble….**

James and Harry walked into the Great Hall and found the younger Lupin standing in the middle with all the students looking at him. It was lunch time now. The younger Lupin waved and James and Harry made their way over.

"Did you get the task done?" Lupin whispered.

Harry nodded and within that moment his body got tense and he grabbed James's shirt and brought him only inches from his face, "Where is Sirius?"

"I don't know!" James saw the seriousness in his eyes.

Someone coughed in the dead silence and all heads turned to Dumbledore, "A word please."

"Harry don't take your mask off," Lupin said as he and James took their masks off.

"I want Sirius," Harry gripped James' arms tighter.

"After Dumbledore," he younger Lupin stressed.

James followed the younger Lupin and Harry wouldn't take his nails out of James' arm.

"May I ask why you are still here Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked.

"We thought we misplaced something," James tried to smile but Harry's nails dug deeper into his skin.

"Did you find what you misplaced?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," The younger Lupin said. "We're just waiting for our other halves to show up and then we'll leave."

"Ow," James yelled. "Look I know you want your godfather but you need to ease up on my arm before you snap it in two, okay?"

Harry let go of James' arm, "I want my godfather!" The lights began to flicker.

**Outside the Great Hall….**

The older Lupin and younger Sirius found the older Sirius just feet from the Great Hall, "Either Hogwarts installed electric lights or Harry is having a temper tantrum."

The older Lupin and younger Sirius took a step back, "Padfoot you need to get in there before Prongslet starts blowing things up!"

Sirius ran into the Great Hall, "Prongslet?!"

Harry turned and saw the older Sirius standing there.

Sirius and Harry ran towards each other and embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Prongslet, are you okay?" Sirius asked. "Are you hurt? Bleeding? Dead?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied. "Clearly not dead."

Sirius and Harry didn't even let go of each other as they walked back to the group, everyone looking at them weird.

"We're just going to leave now," The younger Lupin said feeling a little bit awkward. "They have a weird relationship no one can really figure out. They can't be without each other, sorry Professor."

"I don't understand. Can you expand on it?" Dumbledore asked.

The younger Lupin sighed and thought for a minute, "Well see, they are godson and godfather. And well godfather didn't meet godson until godson was thirteen and then at fifteen godfather left godson and just recently they were reunited and are glued to each other. It's hard to explain, Professor. You really have to be around them for a long length of time to completely grasp the concept."

Dumbledore's eyes went from the glued together Harry and Sirius to the younger Lupin to James who was holding his invisibility cloak, "Mr. Potter is that an invisibility cloak?"

James smiled, "Yeah, my father gave it to me. It's been handed down for generations and I'm hoping to give it to Harry one day."

"May I borrow it?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Sure," James said and handed it over.

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

With that they left the Great Hall, The older Sirius and Harry still glued together. However the younger Sirius reemerged smiling, "I'm just saying. I didn't do it, Professor. I don't promise anything but hear me out. I would say my regular speech about how I am innocent until proven guilty but I don't think I need to. But remember I didn't do it." With that he disappeared.


	38. Hogwarts Part 4

A/N: So Taylor Lautner is officially Jacob Black! I'm excited and you should be too!

-Nicole

The six Marauders didn't actually leave Hogwarts. The younger Sirius, Lupin and James removed their masks and leaned against the wall closest to the Great Hall doors. The other's copied but left their masks on. Harry and the older Sirius were still super-glued together.

No one in the Great Hall really understood what the younger Sirius meant. 'He didn't do it.' His words still echoed in everyone's mind.

"What didn't he do?" A Hufflepuff broke the silence.

Tonks smiled, "Remember who that was. That was Sirius Black. He and James Potter were known for getting in trouble and setting pranks. I'm definitely not going down into the dungeons."

She watched Snape stiffen. He carefully stood up and walked fast towards Filch, "Come with me. Someone is going to have to clean up their mess."

Filch took a step back, "I'm not doing it." He looked over at Dumbledore, "Don't make me do it, Professor. I had to put up with them for seven long years. They're not supposed to be here."

Just then a bang could be heard coming form the dungeons.

Snape didn't wait. He ran for it. He past the six Marauders who were looking at each other then everyone's eyes landed on both Sirius.

"What?" Both Sirius said. "I didn't do that."

The older Sirius and Harry were still super-glued together.

James crossed his arms, "Then what was with the 'I didn't do it' speech?"

"If you wanna know what I did," The younger Sirius started.

"Then go look at the Slytherin common room," The older Sirius finished.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Harry asked.

"Because you left me," The older Sirius pointed out.

"No you left me," Harry relied.

"No," Sirius rolled his eyes. "You left me."

"No you left me," Harry replied.

"No, you left me," Sirius retorted.

"No you left me," Harry argued back.

"No, you left me," Sirius was starting to get annoyed.

"No you left me," Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, you left me," Sirius almost yelled. "Prongslet, you left me to go with Prongs."

Harry looked him in the eye, "But you didn't come with me. You stayed with Padfoot and Moony. You could have followed."

"Who cares?" The older Lupin shouted sounding annoyed.

"I do, cause I'm right," Harry replied. "He left me."

"No I'm right," Sirius argued back.

"Nuh-uh," Harry rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Sirius laughed.

"Nuh-uh," Harry sounded serious.

"Uh-huh," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Nuh-uh," Harry retracted little away from Sirius.

"Uh-huh," Sirius looked his godson in his eyes.

"Just shut up," James yelled.

"It's not my fault," The older Sirius replied. "He left me."

"Yes, it is," Harry chuckled. "Geez, you're stubborn."

"Me? I'm stubborn?" The older Sirius looked insulted from behind his mask.

"You're both stubborn," The younger Lupin pointed out. "Can't you just drop it?"

"No cause I'm-" Harry started.

The older Lupin turned on him and the older Sirius, "If you don't shut up now, then I'll separate you two."

Harry and Sirius gripped each other tighter, "You wouldn't."

"I would," The older Lupin looked serious.

"You three have done it again." Snape had walked up looking pissed.

"What did we do exactly?" James asked taking a step towards Snape.

"You blew up the Slytherin Portrait and destroyed the common room," Snape sneered.

James smiled, "I can honestly say that I didn't do that."

"Lair," Snape hissed. "You better watch your step, Potter or that son of yours is going to grow up without a father. Even though he'd be better off without you."

James didn't even get two steps before the younger Sirius and Lupin grabbed him, "You're lucky Sirius and Lupin are here cause I would punch you in the face, Snivellus."

"Calm down, Prongslet."

James looked over and saw the older Sirius and Lupin holding back Harry. Harry was just as ready to kill Snape as James was.

"You have no idea what in store for you," Harry hissed at Snape. "You just wait."

Both Sirius' and Lupin's didn't let go of Harry or James until the were back at the Sirius Estate.

There both Lupin's began to make the polyjuicie potion.


	39. It's on like Donkey Kong!

"The potion just has to sit," James took a deep breath. "Now what do we do?"

"We kidnap some Death Eaters," Harry smiled at the idea.

"How?" James asked.

"The next attack," The older Lupin informed.

James and the younger Lupin and Sirius looked at the others.

"Why are you looking at me?" The older Sirius asked. "I don't know when the next attack it. I'm not psychic you know."

The others just looked at him in utter silent. The older Lupin broke the silence, "Anyways, if I remember right-"

Sirius didn't catch the rest of the sentence cause he started a side conversation with Harry, "Why were they looking at me like that?"

"Cause we are from the future," Harry whispered back.

"So?" The older Sirius replied, not understanding.

Harry rolled his eyes, "So that means you **do **know when the next attack is."

"Oh." Was all the older Sirius could think of.

"So, Sirius, Harry you agree then?" The Older Lupin brought them back into the conversation.

The older Sirius looked at Harry and then back to the group, "Uh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

The Older Lupin sighed with annoyance, "The next attack. It will be on September 29th at 4:43pm, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

"Can you think of another one?" The older Lupin asked.

"No," The older Sirius sat against the couch. "You seem to know what you're talking about."

The older Lupin ignored him, "September 29th and 4:43 in Diagon alley."

Harry stood up, "Only we, meaning the older Lupin and Sirius and I, are going."

"What, why?" James argued.

Harry sighed, "Well, first you three are in the order. If you show up there only minutes after an attack Dumbledore is going to question you."

"We could have been out walking around," James pointed out.

"At the same time in the same place?" Harry pushed. "Just dropped it Prongs. You aren't going."

James crossed his arms, "Yes we are."

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "You really want to push this? I will personally make sure that all three of you are knocked out, tied to a chair without your wands in an anti-apparation room in the middle of nowhere. You are **not **going."

"Neither of you are," The older Sirius half-smiled. "So you both can drop it."

Harry turned to him annoyed, "Yes, I am. I have to go, I'm Harry freakin' Potter. I have to go."

The older Sirius smiled again, stood and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Well, Harry freakin Potter it's to dangerous. You're not going either. Sorry."

"Dangerous?" Harry repeated his mouth dropping. Sirius nodded his head. Harry crossed his arms, "Dangerous? I'm kidnapping two Death Eaters, Padfoot. Then when we get back home I have to go and defeat Voldemort, the most powerful wizard. If anyone isn't going it's you."

"Me?" The older Sirius asked surprised. "Why?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I've already went back in time to save you twice. If something goes wrong and you die, I'm going to have to go save you for a third and that's to much. Twice is even to much."

"Twice?" The older Lupin stood up. "You went back in time twice?"

"Uh," Harry looked from Lupin to Sirius and back to Lupin, "Did I say twice I might once. I always get those two confused. Once twice same thing."

The older Lupin put his head in his hand, "What am I going to do with you guys? You go back in time as much as Prongs and Padfoot get in trouble."

Harry sat next to Lupin and put his hand on his shoulder, "Just remember, it's nothing to all the other illegal things we do. I broke into Hogwarts twice and stole from Gringotts. Going back in time is like breathing to me. Second nature almost."

"Telling me the illegal things you do only wants me to ground you even more," The older Lupin sighed.

"But you can't," Harry said almost like he was soothing the older Lupin. "And be happy. I didn't even tell you half of the things I've done."

The older Lupin covered his ears, "I don't wanna know, Prongslet."

"And I'm not going to tell you," Harry laughed.

James changed the subject, "So who did blow up the Slytherin Portrait?"

"Oh, I did," The older Lupin said it like it was nothing.

Everyone's mouth dropped open, shocked.

The older Lupin laughed, "What? I can be fun and come on, someone was bound to do it."

"And I thought you didn't have any Marauder left in you," The older Sirius smiled.

The older Lupin shrugged his shoulders, "I guess hanging out with the original Marauders all together is going to rub off on me."

The younger Sirius' eyes lit up, "Do you know what this means? We have equal sides for a prank war. The younger verses the old and Prongslet."

Harry stood up, "Oh it's on!"

The older Sirius stood up next to him, "Not only is it on, it's on like Donkey Kong!"

"Yeah," Harry smiled and he and Sirius did a double high five, "Ugh let's go!"

Everyone looked at Harry and Sirius as though they were crazy.

"Do you see what I have to live with?" The older Lupin sighed. "At least I get reinforcements soon."

"And that doesn't mean anything cause you gain Prongs," The younger Sirius laughed. "How is that going to help?"

The older Lupin sighed, "You ruined my happy place, Padfoot."

The younger Lupin stood in-between Harry and Sirius, "It's my turn to be the not fun one. We can't have a prank war right now. We need to concentrate on the next month ahead and kidnapping the two Death Eaters."

Everyone sighed and sat back down looking glum.

Author's Note: Sorry but no Prank War right now. There will be on….in the near future.


	40. Sirius' Biggest Fear

Author's Note: I'm almost done! I can't wait for you all to read the end, it's amazing. Like the end of the story, end. Now we need to clear some things up first.

The two Death Eaters that are going to get kidnapped have names, and I would love to share with you why I picked those names. Yes, my sister and I really did name them cause we're cool like that! Anyways, the first Death Eater. She's a girl. Her name is Miley Montana. I'm going to make this short and say that we don't like either one of them very much and they're the same person. Anyways moving on.

Michael Cupen. This will be fun. He is the male Death Eater. Now I feel kind of bad writing this-oh wait no I don't cause he sucks. Now, if you are a major Twilight fan you might recognize this name. And yes I did spell his last name differently because it makes me feel not as mean. Anyways, Michael is and actor who is like 22 or something like that. He is know for playing in the Scorpion 2 and the person who was stupid enough to run against Taylor Lautner for the part of Jacob Black in New Moon (which he didn't get). Michael is know to be a Taylor Lautner look alike. I personally think that he wants to look like Taylor because Taylor Lautner is a sexy beast and Michael isn't. Summit Entertainment was seriously thinking of casting this 22 year old guy to play a 16-17 year old actor even though Jacob is suppose to looked older.

I read some interviews that Michael did and talk about conceited! All he did was talk about how good he looked and bag on Taylor. Taylor Lautner worked really hard to be cast as Jacob Black and Michael can't come out of nowhere and take it from under him. It isn't fair.

Michael is amazing stupid if he thinks he can play Jacob better than Taylor. News Flash Michael! No one can play Jacob better then Taylor. Taylor fans everywhere would going to do some pretty crazy things if Michael was cast as Jacob Black.

When an actor bags another actor when they're both trying to get the same role, says something. Michael bags on Taylor any chance he gets and that's messed up. Taylor's good enough to not say anything like Michael has. It says that Michael doesn't care if he gets the role or not. It's just another job to him but not to Taylor! Man, Taylor knows how important this movie is to all us fans and he can bring to life what we want. Taylor Lautner brings a lot to this movie as Jacob Black. However, Michael couldn't bring anything close to what Taylor brings. Like I said before, Michael wants to be Taylor. Taylor is an amazing actor and Michael isn't. Taylor is a sexy beast and Michael is a fugly little conceited monster.

But you might like him and I'm sorry if I offended you. This is my opinion and I think in the Constitution it says that I have the freedom of speech and this is what I'm saying. I hate you with a passion Michael. I hate you cause you're trying to steal Taylor's role as Jacob Black and you're really stupid for even thinking that you can. I also think that Michael is a conceited, hot-headed fugly jerk who thinks he's better then Taylor when really he isn't anything close to Taylor.

So Michael, you can stick that in your juice box and suck it.

(Yeah, I just said that.) Well I hoped you enjoyed my Author's Note almost as much as I

enjoyed writing it.

Oh, and ha ha Michael, you didn't even get the role as Jacob Black in the end. I bet you're feeling pretty stupid for everything you said huh?

***

September the 29th approached with much dislike. The younger Lupin, Sirius and James were all down in the dungeons at the Sirius Estate waiting for the older Lupin, Sirius and Harry to come back with the Death Eater.

The plan was that Harry and the older Lupin and Sirius were to attack two Death Eaters, a guy and a girl, and portkey them back here, since their was an anti-apparation charm over the whole house. There the Death Eater's would be disarmed and tied up until they were needed.

Harry, and the older Sirius and Lupin were hiding in an alley at the beginning of Diagon Alley, waiting. They had their black stealth clothes on with a black cloak. Their faces were hiding and each held their wands, reading at any moment.

"I can't believe you're here, Prongslet," Sirius complained for the millionth time as he looked around the corner. "I swear if you get hurt I'm going to die."

"Seriously," Lupin chuckled. "Cause Hermione and Ginny are going to blame you for not protecting him."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Them I an live with. It's Lily, I'm afraid of."

"Wait, till she finds out what we're doing," Lupin laughed at the thought as he looked around the corner. "We have less than five minutes."

"We broke into Gringotts without getting caught," Harry pointed out. "I think we can kidnap two Death Eaters without dieing. I mean think about it. Which seems more dangerous?"

Lupin glared at Harry from under his hood, "Breaking into Gringotts was illegal though."

Sirius turned and faced him, "It's only illegal if you get caught and it's only dangerous if you get hurt."

"You did get caught and you did get hurt," Lupin pointed out.

Sirius half smiled, "You're right. We did get hurt but we didn't get caught. They never know it was us."

Lupin rolled his eyes, "It was still illegal."

"In not going to-" Sirius didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before a huge explosion slammed all three of them into a wall.

Sirius and Lupin stood up as more explosion and screamed could be heard, "Harry? Prongslet?"

Harry threw some pieces of wood off of him and stood up, hanging onto Sirius for support, "I'm fine. We have to go get the Death Eaters."

"Prongslet, you're bleeding," Sirius took a deep breath seeing the back of Harry's head covered in blood, "a lot."

"No, I', fine," Harry said as he fell to the ground. "I'm a little dizzy, that's all. We have to go get the Death Eaters."

"Harry, you're hurt," Sirius stressed holding the back of his head with a piece of his robe he tore off. "I have got to get you home."

"See," Lupin yelled over another explosion, "this is dangerous. He's hurt. The other's should have came. Padfoot, you have to get him home."

"No!" Harry yelled. "I'll be fine. Just go get two Death Eaters." Harry pushed Sirius and Lupin away.

"Harry, if you move from this spot I'll kill you myself," Sirius ordered. "Don't move! Come on Moony."

Sirius and Lupin ran out of the alley and it to the crowd. Everyone was screaming and yelling and running every which way. More explosions were going off blowing everything up.

"Which ones do we grab?" Lupin asked.

"You grab her," Sirius pointed to a hooded person. "You get her and meet me back here. I'll go get another."

Lupin ran towards the Death Eater who had her back towards her. People were running into Lupin, bumping into him and making him trip here and there. Lupin froze and turned to the alley where Harry was. An explosion just went off in that direction. Lupin panicked not knowing what to do. He cleared his head enough to stun the Death Eater and levitated her back over to the alley.

Sirius on the other hand and a harder time. He couldn't stop thinking about his godson, who was bleeding out of his head, sitting on the alley floor. He forced every part of his body to keep going until he had captured a Death Eater but Harry was the only thing on his mind. The first Death Eater he came to also had his back towards Sirius so Sirius hit his with a all to powerful _expelliarmus _cruse. That's when Sirius froze. He turned to see where the explosion came from all to scared if he was right. He turned to see that the sound of the explosion did come from the alley Harry was in. Sirius panicking some more lifted the Death Eater into the air and ran back to the alley where he met Lupin who was panting.

"Prongslet?" Sirius shouted. "Moony, take them back to the Sirius Estate. The portkey is ready. I'll be right behind you after I find Harry."

Lupin grabbed both Death Eaters and only got to see Sirius run down the Alley before the portkey took him to the dungeons.

Sirius only had about a minute before the portkey in his pocket would send him straight to the Sirius Estate with or without Harry. In a matter of feet Sirius came across and pile of wood and bricks and other parts of building. Sirius was freaking out. He charmed all the wood and bricks only to find Harry lying there, unconscious, "Prongslet? Prongslet open your eyes. Please."

Sirius couldn't hold back his tears. He cradled Harry in his arms just in time for the portkey to send them straight to the Sirius Estate.


	41. Going back

Author's Note: So, I'm thinking that we need to visit Hermione, Ron and Ginny for a chapter. I haven't written about them in awhile. So here you go.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table glaring at the _Daily Prophet, _Ron, Seamus and Neville around her, "This is bad. Voldemort's taken over the Minstery, Harry is still nowhere to be found and people are dying left and right."

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Hope Harry comes back," Hermione sighed. "I can't believe he would just leave like that with no explanation. We told him we would help him. He wasn't suppose to leave with only Sirius and Lupin. He's going to get hurt."

"Hogwarts won't be safe soon," Seamus replied. "With Dumbledore gone and Voldemort gaining power, he'll come after the students."

"We need to get the DA back together," Neville suggested. "We won last time why can't we win again?"

"We had Harry last time," Hermione pointed out. "Harry was the reason we won. Now without Harry, who knows what will happen."

"Well, we have to do something," Ron argued. "You know Voldemort will come after those closest to Harry, Hermione." Everyone stared down at Ginny who was laughing and having a good time. "Hermione, she's my little sister. We have to do something."

"I know," Hermione out her head in her hands. "We shouldn't even be here, Ron. None of us should be. What we need to do it find Harry and convince him to come fight."

"We don't know where he's at though," Ron pointed out.

"We have to think," Hermione put her head on the table. "Where would Harry go?"

"Hermione, students are being sent home," Neville stated. "This proves that people are afraid. We need to go into hiding until Harry comes back."

"Are you sure Ginny doesn't know where Harry is?" Seamus asked. "She is dating him. She could be keeping it a secret."

"I need him just as much as you do."

Seamus jumped and found Ginny behind him, "It was just a question."

Ginny smiled, "Look everyone, we need to get the DA together again. Mum, Charlie and Bill are coming and taking us out. We need to either sneak the DA members out or convince them to come with us. Mum said that they made some secret hiding place for everyone but they didn't say where."

"How do you know this, Gin?" Ron asked.

Ginny held up a letter, "Mum just sent it. Her, Charlie and Bill are meeting us today and hiding us. She also said that well here you read it."

The letter read:

Ginny,

Get everyone together. I'm coming to get you all and hiding you. Charlie and Bill along with Fred and George set up a secret location for you kids that will keep you safe. I'm sorry but you're father thinks it will be best if we split up. You will be hidden with some of your classmates along with your three older brothers. Percy fled to America. This important. Come meet me Charlie and Bill at the train station this afternoon. I already talked to Professor McGonagall and she as set everyone up. Mad-eye Moody will come and get you from Hogwarts shortly.

See you soon,

Mum.

"We need to get the DA members that are still left to come with us," Ginny stated.

Ron, Seamus, and Neville looked around the hall. "It looks like we are the only ones left. Everyone else already left."

An hour or so later, Moody had arrived with other people of the Order: Tonks and Shaklebolt. "Is this all? Only six children?"

"Everyone else left," Hermione stated.

"Well, let's get you to Molly," Tonks smiled.

From Hogsmead, they all apparated, as a unit, to the train station where Molly, Charlie and Bill were waiting.

Molly quickly hugged each child happy that they were still safe, "Now from here Bill will give you each a piece of paper with the address you'll be staying at. Your father and I don't know where it is, just in case."

Bill passed around one single piece of paper reading:

You can find me at number fourteen, Godrics Hollow, London.

With that the piece of paper was engulfed by flames in Bill's hand, "I have given you the address where you will be staying along with Fred and George. It's safer."

"Is the Minster hiding?" Ginny asked.

Bill sighed, "Voldemort got to him also. He's dead, Ginny."

Ginny looked down, "Harry we need you."

Charlie, Ginny's favorite older brother, got down to her height, "Gin, if you know where he is please tell us."

"I don't know. All he said was that he knew of other people that could help us win this war. He wanted to go get them," Ginny whispered. "But I just want him to come home."

"We all do," Charlie hugged her. "This must be more difficult for you than anyone else. I'm sorry."

"Let's go," Bill said. "We need to get out of the public eye. Charlie will stay with you tonight."

With one last and final hug, for awhile, Molly said her good bye's and went her separate way. Bill and Charlie both did another group apparation to Godrics Hollow where they met Fred and George. There they would stay until Harry came back. If he came back.


	42. Don't stun Sirius

Author's Note: So, Bill is secret keeper for both the Borrow and Godrics Hollow but lives with Fleur and Charlie somewhere else. At Godrics Hollow the original D.A members are staying. They are: Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. The Order members are either staying at Grimmauld place or the Burrow. Voldemort did take over the Minstery and the Minster himself is dead.

Sirius knelt down next to Harry, "Prongslet, please wake up! Move do something."

Harry lied still on the cold alley floor, unconscious. His head was still bleeding from the hit earlier and his robes were torn up. Sirius had tears of fright running down his face as another explosion could be heard over head. He panicked, he didn't know what to do, "Prongslet, Harry come on." Sirius picked Harry up in his arms and grabbed the other portkey just in time.

Sirius held Harry closer with every passing second, afraid of being separated. He finally felt the floor of the Dungeons underneath and loosened his grip, only a little.

"Padfoot, there -," The younger Sirius stopped mid sentence and fell to the ground beside the older Sirius. "What happened?"

The older Sirius had tears running down his face, "Moony! Help, someone help Harry."

Everyone froze and slowly looked down at Harry. Within two seconds everyone was surrounding the older Sirius who was bent over Harry, a death grip on him.

The older Lupin tried to get out Harry out of the older Sirius' grip but didn't get anywhere, "Padfoot, you need to let me see him. Let me have Harry, please."

"No, don't touch him," The older Sirius screamed. "He's going to be okay, just don't touch him, he's mine."

"I will count to three then I'll go get," The older Lupin took a dramatic pause as the older Sirius looked up at him, "Lily."

The older Sirius' eyes got wide and looked down at Harry. He know if Lily got involved they all would be dead and Sirius might never be able to see Harry again. But he didn't care, "No! He's mine." The older Sirius repeated. "He's mine and you can't have him. Go away."

"Expelliarmus."

The older Sirius fell back against the opposite wall. The other's stood up and their mouths dropped shocked. "Padfoot is going to kill you, Moony," James said, taking a step away from the older Lupin.

The older Lupin glared at him, "Prongs, Padfoot, get Sirius and put in him a bed up stairs. Lupin watch the other Death Eaters, I'll have to look at Harry."

**A few hours later….**

"Is he going to be okay?" James asked sitting on the bed next to Harry.

It was half way through the night and Harry still hadn't regain consciousness. Sirius was still out cold lying in a separate bed, next to Harry.

"He's breathing," The older Lupin sighed. "He'll come around soon."

"Padfoot is going to kill you," James laughed. "I can't believe you did that."

"He wouldn't give me Harry, who was bleeding a lot," Lupin pointed out. "You would have done the same."

James stared at him, "No, I wouldn't cause I don't have a death wish."

Lupin rolled his eyes as the younger Sirius and Lupin walked in.

"Lily wasn't to happy with me," The younger Sirius said. "She almost murdered me. She really wants to know where Harry is."

"Don't feel bad, Padfoot. Old Padfoot is going to kill old Moony," James said, smiling.

"He's not-" The older Lupin started but everyone's head flew over to Harry who moaned and moved his head, "Prongslet? Harry?"

"My head hurts," Harry looked as though he could hardly open his eyes.

"That's because you hit your head pretty hard," The older Lupin said. "Harry, I want you to follow my fingers."

The older Lupin placed two separate fingers on separate hands in front of Harry's face and moved them in opposite directions, "Harry, follow my fingers! Harry my fingers!" Lupin ordered when Harry didn't follow them both. "Harry, follow my freaking fingers."

"I can't when your fingers are going opposite ways," Harry retorted.

The older Lupin smiled, "You seem to be fine."

"Where is Sirius?" Harry looked around at the faces, looking down at him.

The older Lupin knew this **was **the calm before the storm. He knew he better wake Sirius up before Harry got mad, "He's been passed out."

"Why?" Harry wondered.

"I stunned him," The older Lupin smiled, proud of himself.

Harry put his hand to his head and closed his eyes in pain, "Sirius isn't awake and I'm in pain why?"

"He wouldn't-" The older Lupin started.

"No," Harry interrupted. "Moony look. Sirius is going to kill you either way. So either you wake him up or I scream out in pain and wake him up. Your choice."

The older Lupin sighed, "Harry, it was for your own good. He wouldn't-"

"Sirius!" Harry yelled and the same moment glass exploded.

The older Sirius' eyes shot open but the straps contained him, "What the bloody hell? Why am I tied to a bed, Moony?"

"I didn't want you flipping out!" The older Lupin explained.

Harry waved his hand in the direction of Sirius and the straps disappeared. In one second Sirius was lying in the bed and in another second he was hugging Harry, "Prongslet, I thought I lost you. Are you okay?"

Harry smiled, "Padfoot, I'm fine."

Sirius eyed him, "Are you sure?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "This is your fault, you know."

Sirius' mouth fell open, "I didn't cause the explosion. It wasn't my fault you hit your head."

"But if you just let me help like I wanted, I wouldn't have gotten hurt," Harry pointed out.

"I didn't want you getting hurt," Sirius barked.

Harry pointed to the bandage across his head, "I still ended up getting hurt. Amazing huh?"

"At least you're alive," Sirius smiled.

"Thanks to me," The older Lupin said, unmoved.

Sirius pounced the older Lupin, "If you ever, **ever**, stun me again when he's hurt, I swear I'll kill you!"

"You didn't see the consequence in," The older Lupin yelled back.

"The what?" Sirius asked.

"The catastrophe was to important to go unnoticed," Lupin retorted.

"I don't care," Sirius argued. "You stunned me when my godson was hurt."

Lupin rolled his eyes, "You are so obnoxious, Sirius. Listen to yourself."

"Stop using big words!" Sirius demanded. "You are so hard to understand sometimes."

"Why? Because I actually read a dictionary?" The older Lupin yelled.

"I don't think they like our terminology," The younger Lupin responded. "They don't like that we're smarter than them."

"We can use big words also," James sounded offended.

"You can but they can't," The older Lupin smiled and pointed to both Sirius' and Harry.

"Can too," Harry defended.

"Prove it," With that the younger Lupin crossed his arms.

Author's note: The next chapter is just a chapter about words. I had a great time with a dictionary and thesaurus. So yeah.

Sorry it took so long but I got really lazy but I have good news. One paper, this story is already done and the sequel is already started so yeah.

So please review because I love when I get reviews. It makes me feel good as an author! Thanks for everything you all have done and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


	43. Word Play

Author's Note: This is chapter 43, people and this story is only 45 chapters long. But in the sequel I'm on chapter like 6. So it's all good. Just bare with me.

The six sat across from each other, three on each side, in the middle of the dungeons at the Sirius Estate.

The two Death Eaters were still out cold, tied to a chair a few feet away. It was James and the two Lupins against Harry and the two Sirius'.

The older Lupin began, "These are the regulations. You can't use a thesaurus or a dictionary. You can only use a word once and you can't steal a word from the other team. Do we understand?" Everyone nodded so he went on, "You don't have to use the word in a sentence but you do have to say what it means right after. James why don't you start."

James thought for a minute, "Attentive: Observant."

"Admirable: Handsome." The older Sirius alleged.

"Obstinate: Stubborn." The younger Lupin smirked.

"Captivating: Sexy." The young Sirius groaned.

"Manipulative: Shrewd." James shot out.

"Sensible: Practical." The older Lupin added.

"Beauteous: Beautiful." The older Sirius smirked.

"Erudite: Intelligent." The young Lupin alleged.

"Universal: Popular." The young Sirius groaned.

"Distressed: Pour." James smiled.

"Perilous: Adventurous." The older Sirius said.

"Verbose: Wordy." The older Lupin added.

"Thunderous: Loud." The older Sirius alleged.

"Isolated: Lonesome." The young Lupin added.

"Unsympathetic: Unkind." James groaned.

"Rowdy: Noisy." Harry sighed.

"Dauntless: Confident." The young Sirius said.

"Taut: Tight." James added with a smile.

"Quarrel: Feud." The older Lupin smirked.

"Jargon: Language." The younger Lupin added.

"Adore: Respect." James laughed.

"Ingenious: Clever." The young Sirius shot out.

"Primary: Original." James added with another smile.

"Poised: Polite." The young Lupin added.

"Plausible: Believable." The older Lupin alleged.

"Cynical: Sarcastic." The young Sirius smirked.

"Zealous: Quick." The older Sirius laughed.

"Ruminate: Ponder." The older Lupin added.

"Sinister: Devilish." The older Sirius alleged.

"Simpleminded: Stupid." Harry smirked.

"Suave: Smooth." The older Sirius shot out.

"Supreme: Superior." The young Sirius alleged.

"We're tied," The older Lupin pointed out. "Two more minutes. Prongs set the time."

"Audacious: daring." The older Sirius smirked.

"Dilettante: Amateur." The young Sirius alleged.

"Diminutive: Small." The older Sirius chuckled.

"Swindle: Victimize." The older Lupin said.

"Ruckus: Commotion." The young Lupin added.

"Prosperous: Fortunate." James added with a smirk.

"Quagmire: Swamp." The young Lupin alleged.

"Tangible: Physical." The older Lupin added.

"Shallow: Vain." The young Sirius smirked.

"Tantalize: Tease." James shot out.

"Quandary: Dilemma." The old Lupin alleged.

"Swagger: Boast." James sighed.

"Egocentric: Self-centered." The young Sirius said.

"Sumptuous: Elegant." The older Sirius smirked.

"Puerile: Immature." The young Sirius alleged.

"Quarrelsome: Argumentative." The older Sirius said.

"Marvelous: Superb," Harry started, " Worthless: Unimportant, Fickle: Whimsical, Arduous: Laborious, Dabbler: Dilettante, Dwarfish: Diminutive," The buzzer sounded and Harry crossed his arms, "You just got beat by a seventeen year old."

James stood up, "You can't do that! You can only use one word per turn."

"That wasn't in the rules, "Harry retorted.

The older Lupin and Sirius sat there with their mouth's on the ground, "Harry!"

"Yeah, I know words," Harry mocked. "I read books for a year straight. I'm going to be quite intelligent."

James sat scolding Harry, "Cheater."

Harry couldn't help but smile, "It wasn't against the rules."

"It should have been," James mumbled.

"It was only by two points," The older Lupin pointed out. "Anyways, we should be concentrating on the days ahead."

"I call a rematch!" James glared at Harry.

"Fine, we can have a little rematch. Just you and me, Prongs, when this is all over," Harry agreed.

"Oh it's on," James smiled.

"Not only is it on, but it's on like-" Harry started.

"Don't say it Harry," The older Lupin begged. "Please don't say it."

Harry half smiled, "It's on like Donkey Kong!"


	44. The very Depressing chapter

The days that followed the word play were somewhat easygoing. With every passing day, the older Sirius and Harry got more and more depressed and soon they isolated themselves from Godrics Hollow. Sirius and Harry could easily be found at the Sirius Estate sitting and the couch next to each other, not saying one word. Sirius and Harry both knew that there was a possibility that their well-thought out plan wouldn't work and something would go wrong, causing them to be more depressed. Everything was in place though, the Death Eaters were caught, tied down in the dungeons and the polyjuice potion ready. Sirius and Harry had their doubts no matter what anyone else said. Harry and Sirius couldn't take the pain of being all happy around James and Lily and then losing them…again. It just wouldn't work for them.

James and Lily would visit them from time to time but it wouldn't go well. Harry and Sirius would spend about two minutes in the same room as them before getting up and leaving. They didn't want any memories of them, they didn't want any conversations with them, Harry and Sirius didn't want anything to do with them. They were scared but they wouldn't admit it to anyone. Lily and James didn't understand why Harry and Sirius would isolate themselves all of a sudden and it didn't go over well with them so they stop visiting Harry and Sirius.

Lupin convinced Sirius and Harry to at least come to Godrics Hollow one last time before leaving. Lily and James really wanted to see Harry and James needed Sirius. Harry and Sirius were sitting across from each other at Godrics Hollow only a few hours before the big show down. They've been silent and hadn't moved since their arrival this morning. Lupin came and sat in the middle of them, making a triangle and joined them in the depressed little corner.

Harry heard the others in the living room, all laughing and playing with Baby Harry, and it made him sad.

"Almost time," Lupin muttered but Sirius and Harry ignored him.

Harry sighed and stood up, "Better late than never, right?"

He walked into the living room and he first met Baby Harry's eyes, "Daddy?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm not daddy. He is." Harry pointed to James. "Prongs is our daddy."

James handed Baby Harry over to Sirius, and walked the distance to Harry, "Harry."

Harry wouldn't meet his eyes, wouldn't look at him, would just stand there looking at the floor. The next thing Harry processed was that he was in his dad's arms. Everyone felt the energy between James and Harry, it was almost suffocating. Harry twisted his arms around James and buried his face in his dad's chest. Lily came over and kissed Harry's head, "It will be okay."

James let go and let Lily take his place, "Harry, it will be okay."

"No it won't," Harry whispered. "Everything in my life is messed up. Nothing ever goes as planned."

Lily kissed his forehead, "I love you Harry."

"Love you too, mum," Harry attempted to smile.

Harry slid down the wall and put his head in his knees. James, seeing this, sat next to Harry and out his arm around him, not saying anything. The energy was back in the room and everyone was silent. They knew this was going to be the hardest thing for both Harry and James.

Baby Harry slid off the younger Sirius' lap and crawled over to James, "Daddy, what wrong?"

"He's sad," James replied. "It makes daddy sad."

Baby Harry stood up hanging on to the tops of James' knees, "I make it better." Baby Harry carefully took the two steps from James to Harry and patted Harry's head, "No cry. Crying is bad."

Harry lifted his head and smiled, "I'm not going to cry."

"I make you better," Baby Harry smiled and hugged Harry, "All better!"

Harry smiled and the baby, "You're very cute, Harry."

Baby Harry laughed, "I know."

The group in the living room laughed.

"You know what you should do, Harry?" Harry asked, seeing the still depressed older Sirius in the entrance hall, "You should go see the other Uncle Padfoot. He's really really sad. You should go make him feel better."

"Where other Uncle Pa'foot?" Baby Harry asked.

Harry pointed to the older Sirius, who was just in view, "Right there."

Harry crawled away toward the older Sirius. Baby Harry lifted himself up hanging on to Sirius' shoulder, "Uncle Pa'foot sad?"

The older Sirius looked up, "Hi Prongslet."

"Daddy said you were sad," Baby Harry hugged the older Sirius. "I make you all better."

+Sirius smiled, "You make me all better."

Baby Harry kissed him on the cheek, "All better!"

The older Lupin looked at his watch, "Padfoot, uh we should be going."

The older Sirius picked Harry up and walked to the living room, "I love you Prongslet." He handed the baby to his younger self, "Don't worry, Harry is going to grow up to be the bravest boy you ever meet."

Lily almost threw herself at the older Sirius, already in tears, "I can't thank you enough, for all you do for Harry, Sirius."

Sirius kissed her cheek, "I'll miss you."

Harry hugged Lily one last time, "I'll miss you, mum."

"It will work, Harry, I promise," Lily kissed his forehead one final time. "I love you."

"Love you too," Harry smiled.

Harry turned to his dad and sighed and tears started to make their way down his face, "Dad."

James embraced him and tried to keep tears back. Harry and James didn't say anything. Harry calmed himself and backed away and turned towards the younger Sirius and Lupin, "I'll see you two later." He looked back up at his dad.

"I love you Harry," James whispered.

"Love you too dad," Harry replied with one final hug.

"Prongs," The older Sirius smiled and hugged him. "I love you, man."

James laughed, "I love you too, Padfoot. You'll always be my brother."

Lily had let go of Remus, "He deserves to know."

Lupin shook his head, "No, he can't. It would be way to dangerous. It will work though."

James hugged him next, "It will. I've always trusted you with your plans."

Sirius put his arm around Harry, who looked like he was concentrating on not crying. He met James' eyes once more before walking out with Sirius.

"Prongs, remember," The older Lupin added. "As soon as Padfoot and Moony leave you should place and anti-apparation charm around the house. We'll be in touch soon."

Lupin walked out of the house and met Sirius and Harry at the end of the walkway, right outside the door, "Let's go. We need to ready the Death Eaters."

Author's Note: I know it's taken me forever to write but hey just thank me for not ending this chapter with a cliff hanger. I was going to but then I felt bad so I made it into the next chapter, which should be up by tommorrow night!


	45. With one last glance they said goodbye

Author's Note: I would like to start this chapter by telling everyone that there is a SEQUEL to this story. I think it's called Times Past 2: Back to the Future. I'm pretty sure that's what's it's called. There is a sequel because we want there to be and it will so much fun to write it isn't even funny. I already started it. I'm on like Chapter 12 or something. But there is a sequel and you HAVE to read it. Anyways have fun with the last chapter of this story….I'm kind of sad actually.

For the next couple of hours, Sirius and Harry sat on the stairs of the Sirius Estate thinking of all the possibility's on how this wouldn't work.

"Voldemort's going to know," Harry sighed. "He'll see the difference."

"Someone will tell him," Sirius stated.

"The polyjuicie potion won't work," Harry put his head into his knees.

"We'll be to late," Sirius banged his head on the railing.

"The spell won't work," Harry laid, uncomfortably on the stairs, "the Death Eaters won't care for baby Harry as they should."

"Someone will interrupt," Sirius wondered.

"Will you two stop it," Lupin yelled.

Lupin was pacing back and forth in front of them rolling his eyes at each idea Sirius and Harry came up with. He would, however, check on the Death Eaters every once in awhile to make sure they were still there.

Time seemed to be speeding up for them and they grew more nervous by each passing second. From the moment that they had left Lily and James, Harry wished for tonight to be over but at the same time wanted it to never come.

"You know what I think?" Sirius asked. "I think that we should go tackle Voldemort muggle style and just beat his face in."

Harry smiled, "That would be fun."

"You know what else I think?" Sirius smiled. "We should go forward in time to your third year Harry, and kill Pettigrew then. Just for fun. You know?"

"Slow and painfully," Harry added. "He deserves it."

"What were you think, Prongslet?" Sirius said like he didn't understand. "How come you let him go? He could be dead right now. Voldemort wouldn't have come to full power."

"I know," Harry glared at Sirius. "Maybe we should go kill him."

Sirius and Harry turned to Lupin who was giving them both a death glare, "No more going back in time. We go forward in time one time and then that's it. I'm serious, don't even think about it."

Harry and Sirius didn't say anything.

Lupin sighed and sat with them, "Listen, if tonight doesn't go according to plan-"

"Don't say that," Harry ordered. "It will."

"If it doesn't, Prongslet, then," Lupin sighed, "we can't go back in time and save them again. You can't. If we don't save them just let it be. If we can't then there's nothing more we can do. You must promise me, Harry, Sirius, that you won't go back in time…again, and save them. Promise me."

Harry sighed and looked up to the ceiling and whispered, "Fine, Moony."

"You were going to do that, huh?" Moony asked. "That was your back up plan if it went wrong."

Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulders, "Yeah, Moony, that was."

"I'm sorry," Lupin got up. "I can't let you go back in time. Let's go get the Death Eaters. We should be going. Just to be safe."

Sirius and Harry followed Lupin to the dungeons, **where** the Death Eaters **were supposed **to be waiting. It felt to Harry that it took Lupin forever to opening the door. Everything was going in slow motion to him.

Lupin reached out his hand and touch the doorknob. His hand looked at though it rested there for a couple moments before he actually started to twist the knob. Opening the door was it's own challenge. To Harry it looked like it the door would never open but slowly Lupin pushed the door open and let the door swing itself open.

Harry scanned the room with eyes but he wasn't quick enough. None of them were quick enough.

"Expelliarmus."

Harry, Sirius and Lupin flew against the opposite wall and watched as both of the Death Eaters apparated away.

"No, no, no," Harry panted. "No!"

Harry sat there the wall and stared at the place where the Death Eaters escaped, "How? How can this happen? They were tied down and everything. Moony Uncle Padfoot-" Harry looked beside them and Sirius and Lupin laid there, unmoving. "Hey! Wait, no. Come on, Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot wake up." Harry got out his hand and sprayed them each with water. "Come on."

Sirius and Lupin jumped up, "What happened?"

"The Death Eaters, that's what happened," Harry pointed out. "They escaped!"

Lily and James.

Lily and James were the only thing that they three of them could think about as apparated to Godrics Hollow.

The anti-apparation charm James put over the house went further out than anyone anticipated. They arrived at the cemetery but didn't get much ground covered when the younger Sirius and Lupin intercepted them, "What happened?"

"Death Eaters," Harry said out of breath, "They escaped!"

"What? How is the possible?" The younger Sirius yelled. "That isn't possible!"

"They just got away," The older Sirius noted. "We came straight here. We have to save James and Lily."

The five of them raced to the very end house of Godrics Hollow with only minutes to spare. They raced for there lives. For James. For Lily. For two people that meant the world to them. For two people everyone needed.

But they were to late.

Only feet from the house a blinding green stretched across the ground. Harry was the first to fall to the ground, already crying, "NO! This isn't supposed to happen."

Everyone stood there, shocked, behind Harry.

The older Lupin was the first to act, trying to stay calm under Harry's wandless magic that was suffocating everyone, "Moony, go home! Dumbledore will be here soon. Go!" Lupin pushed his younger self away but he still stood there staring at the house that was already half destroyed. "Go home."

"Mom! Dad!" Harry screamed and into the house before anyone could grasp him and keep him back. "Dad, please."

When Harry entered the house he first saw James lying there on the floor. Harry fell to the ground beside James, "Dad! Dad, please, not again. Please!" Tears stained James' shirt.

Harry could hear his younger self cry from upstairs.

The older Lupin grasp both Sirius' before they could go get the baby, "Sirius get Harry and take him outside. Now!"

The older Sirius looked from James to Harry and grasped Harry's arm and pulled him outside, "No, Padfoot! They need me! We can still save them."

"Go," The older Lupin yelled at the younger Sirius. "Go, Padfoot. Remember who did this. Remember who's secret-keeper."

"Wormtail," The younger Sirius cried before disapparating.

"Moony, look at me," The older Lupin yelled. "You can't do anything. You have o lay low and stay away from the Sirius Estate. You'll do what you need to do when the time is right. Just go. Dumbledore will be coming anytime. Go!"

The younger Lupin looked over at Sirius and Harry. Sirius was restraining Harry from running back into the house. Harry was still trying to escape Sirius' grasp, yelling at the top of his lungs. The younger Lupin gave both the older Lupin and Sirius an apologetic look before disapparating.

"Let go! I need them," Harry screamed.

"Let's go," Lupin said. "We'll go back to the Sirius Estate and go home. We can't do anything else."

Sirius pleaded Lupin, silently.

"Let's go," Lupin ordered. "We'll get caught."

"No, they aren't dead," Harry cried. "They can't be. I need them."

Sirius closed his eyes in pain, "Prongslet, let's go. It's over. We tried."

They each took one last look at the house before apparating away.

Author's Note: I bet no one saw that coming. Anyways, the sequel. Yeah, don't worry that will be up soon. It all depends on how many reviews I get. I'm joking. I'll have it up as soon as I can. But review and messages and email, I love them. Well thanks for reading this story, and don't forget the sequel Times Past 2: Back to the Future will be up as soon as possible!


	46. Times Past 2: Back to the Future

Well, I hope that you all are happy because I have added and started Times Past 2: Back to the Future. Be excited and read it and review it!

I'll update the sequel with chapter two soon, I hope. We'll see how much time I have with school and homework and everything but I promise I'll have the chapter be longer.

-Nicole


End file.
